Duas mulheres
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Duas grifinórias atormentam Severus Snape. Comentem, please!
1. brigas de amor?

**_Nome da Fic_**: Duas mulheres

**_Autor_**: Tina Granger

**_Pares:_** Snape/Personagem principal

**_Censura_**: acho que 13

**_Gênero_**: Romance, comédia,

**Spoilers**: Todos os livros até o 5º livro

**Resumo:** Duas grifinórias atormentam Severus Snape.

**_Agradecimentos_**: A beta maravilhosa: Amanda e a Sett, que me apresentou o mundo das fics. A Mione e Sandra, por lerem.

**_Disclaimer:_** Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles, o que definitivamente é uma pena.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005.

Esse é o primeiro capitulo, que eu não sei como consegui detonar... capitulo 03 daqui a alguns dias! Quando eu tiver descoberto como isso aqui funciona bem direito! 

**Brigas de amor?**

Harry e Hermione, sentados na Torre da Grifinória, observavam o Mapa do Maroto. Quase todos os outros grifinorios já estavam na cama, com exceção de Neville e de uma garota do quinto ano, que haviam saído e não tinham voltado ainda. Hermione e Harry estavam rindo e conversavam sobre os outros, achando que eles estavam juntos.

Já está mais que na hora de Samara e Neville se entenderem... Aqueles dois discutindo me deixam louca! – era óbvia a adoração que a garota sentia, mas o grifinório parecia não perceber. Harry riu quando Hermione terminou de falar. – O que foi?

O que foi? Você e Rony discutem do mesmo jeito!

É de um jeito diferente, Harry. E depois, Neville não fala as mesmas asneiras que Rony! – ela corara fortemente.

Que estranho ele passar mal depois de comer... Ele costuma ter um estômago de avestruz.

Eu não estou admirada, com tudo o que ele comeu... Francamente, Rony a cada ano... – ela parou, enquanto jogou um livro, tentando esconder o mapa. – Oi, Gina. Está com insônia?

Não, estou esperando Samara voltar. Ela está com uma das minhas anotações. Se bem que não deve estar usando ela agora, já que foi se encontrar com o... – Gina mordeu a língua. Se eles soubessem quem Samara tinha ido encontrar, iam atrás dela no mesmo instante.

Samara saiu para se encontrar com alguém? Quem é o coitado?

Harry recebeu um olhar atravessado de Gina.

Não é nenhum coitado.

Sei que ela é sua amiga, mas tem um gênio parecido com o do Snape.

Já pensou em dizer isso a ela? – Gina era a única em toda a Grifinória que não era alvo das provocações de Samara.

E levar um direto no queixo, como Dino? Não, obrigado. Aquela garota devia pedir o emprego de trasgo de segurança... – as duas riram. Samara Sanders tinha um gênio terrível, e uma direita melhor ainda.

Você não disse com quem Samara está saindo.

A única coisa que posso dizer é que vocês vão se surpreender quando souberem quem é.

Idiota, paspalhão, cabeça-dura! E eu nem comecei a pensar no resto que quero te dizer! – uma Samara enfurecida entrou no salão da Grifinória, seguida por um Neville Longbotton vermelho pela raiva.

É mesmo? Pois saiba que faço minhas as suas palavras! Só uma louca para ir encontrar um imbecil sonserino a essa hora da noite!

Típico comentário do menininho obediente! Se você não tem coragem para quebrar uma única regra...

Uma única? Samara, você não quebrou uma única regra, você quebrou umas quantas!

É mesmo? Engraçado... Eu tinha certeza que tinha sido uma só. – ela disse, com um ar desinteressado.

Ah, você tinha certeza? Saiba que você nem está vestida com decência! Essa minissaia revela tudo o que você está ou não vestindo!

E daí? Outras pessoas aprovam, e você não é meu pai para dizer o que eu devo ou não vestir!

Será que eu preciso lhe lembrar que...

Os três que escutavam a discussão levantaram-se sorrindo. Em uma das discussões que eles haviam tido, a professora McGonagall entrara no meio dela, avisando-os de que se soubesse de mais uma briga entre eles, daria uma detenção. Lógico que eles apenas brigavam longe da professora, mas os outros alunos, quando viam os dois juntos se aproximando, tratavam logo de sair de perto, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos.

Samara, você estava aonde? – Hermione forçou-se a ficar séria, pelo simples fato de que era monitora.

Onde você acha que ela estava? – Neville questionou. Sem esperar resposta, ele mesmo respondeu. - Ela estava junto com um imbecil da Sonserina!

Não deviam discutir tanto, especialmente depois do que a professora McGonagall falou para os dois.

Olha só, o roto falando do esfarrapado. - Samara resmungou, respirando fundo. – Querem saber de uma coisa? Amanha tenho aula com o B_atman_, e não vou ficar aqui escutando sermão de alguém não tem moral para isso.

Empinou o nariz, e saiu, com Gina rindo nos calcanhares.

Hermione e Harry olharam questionando Neville.

Malfoy. E não quebrei a cara dele porque o Snape apareceu dois segundos depois que eu os encontrei.

Samara saindo com Malfoy? Neville, você bebeu? Malfoy esnobe daquele jeito...

Bom, eles estavam muito juntinhos, conversando e rindo. Quando me viu, Samara ergueu o queixo, e Malfoy me olhou, dizendo: "Procurando alguma coisa, Longbottom? Tipo a entrada da Grifinória?"

E Samara? – Hermione mordeu o lábio, para impedir-se de dizer alguma coisa.

Por incrível que pareça... ela ficou calada, com os olhos arregalados. - E apareceu o Snape, questionando o que nós fazíamos ali. Malfoy se borrou, mas Samara... Não sei se essa garota é louca, ou é corajosa demais.

O que ela disse? – Harry ficava às vezes abismado com a garota. Ela havia participado da AD no ano anterior, e sempre que podia, enfrentava os sonserinos.

"Boa noite, professor Severus. Sabia que as regras da boa educação mandam cumprimentar as pessoas antes de qualquer coisa?" ela falou delicadamente. – Neville imitou a voz de Samara.

Hermione e Harry o olharam com o queixo caído antes de caírem na gargalhada.

Está brincando.

Não. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Snape arregalou os olhos, os estreitando em seguida, e antes que dissesse alguma coisa, ela continuou: "Mas mesmo assim é muito bom vê-lo, especialmente porque eu estava perdida e o monitor _Malafoy_ não queria me apontar o caminho até o Salão Principal, de onde eu consigo sem problema algum ir até a Grifinória. Sabe, eu fui fazer o meu dever de Astronomia na torre da mesma, e quando saí de lá não prestei atenção no caminho que tomei."

Acrescente que eu disse que provavelmente você tinha percebido que eu não estava no Salão Comunal e que tinha vindo atrás de mim, me procurando. – embora não gritasse, Samara tinha a voz tão gelada quanto a de Snape nos seus piores dias. E com certeza, nessas horas, a garota era muito mais assustadora.

Neville deu um pulo ao escutar a voz da garota.

Você não disse que ia dormir? – Hermione pediu, trocando um rápido olhar com Harry.

E perder essa troca de informações substanciais? Eu já vou, assim que Neville me agradecer por eu ter salvo as nossas peles.

Eu, agradecer? Escuta aqui, garota, em primeiro lugar, você não precisaria salvar a nossa pele se não tivesse ido se encontrar com Malfoy. Ou vai negar que vocês estavam quase se beijando?

Eu? Beijando a Doninha Albina? Ainda não tenho esse mau gosto, nem estou tão desesperada, Longbottom. Pois fique sabendo que... – como se percebesse que ia falar o que não devia, estalou a língua. – _isso não é da sua conta!_ – Samara voltou ao tom gelado. – Só desci para pegar o meu lindo e maravilhoso livro de Poções, que a Gina fez o favor de deixar aqui embaixo.

Aqui está. – Harry o entregou para Samara, que depois de agradecer, lançou mais um olhar gélido a Neville, virou-se e saiu pisando duro.

A cada dia que passa, juro que ela se parece mais com o Snape. – Neville suspirou. – Mas acho que vou deitar, senão sou eu quem não vai acordar amanhã. E vocês dois?

Dever de Aritmancia.

Dever de Transfiguração. – os dois falaram juntos.

Hahã. Boa noite. – Antes de subir, ele olhou para eles. – Se Samara descer novamente, não a deixem ter a idéia de subir ao dormitório masculino, porque Dino ainda está com raiva dela.

Se ela subisse ao dormitório masculino, não ia ser para socar Dino. – Hermione comentou, tirando o livro que jogara em cima do mapa.

Mas eu concordo com o Neville. Samara parece muito com o Snape, não fisicamente, é lógico. Aquele par de pernas é...

Harry Potter! Samara gosta de ouvir elogios, sabia? – Hermione tinha a cara fechada.

Pena que não da minha boca.

Quem mandou você dar um fora nela quando ela te convidou para o Baile de Inverno?

Se arrependimento matasse... O que você quer do Mapa do Maroto?

Onde o Snape está agora?

Deixa ver... Masmorras. E tem alguém com ele. Um tal de... Dynduawndy.

Dynduawndy? Que espécie de nome é esse?

Dynduawndy está onde? – os dois pularam ao escutarem a voz de Dobby. – Desculpe, Harry Potter, Dobby não queria assustar um bruxo tão bom, mas Dynduawndy é muito amigo de Dobby, é sim.

Você é amigo de Dynduawndy?

Claro, senhorita Hermione Granger... Dynduawndy serve aos seus mestres com devoção, ainda mais que sua mestra é uma bruxa com um coração tão bom... Dynduawndy poderia ter sido libertado, foi a primeira coisa que a sua senhora quis fazer quando se tornou mestra dele, mas Dynduawndy não quis. Aliás, nenhum dos elfos quis deixar a casa do seu senhor desde que ele casou com a bruxa de coração bom. Ela nunca deixou o amo de Dynduawndy castigá-lo, nem o fez antes do casamento...

Dynduawndy serve a quem Dobby?

Isso, Harry Potter, Dobby não pode falar Dynduawndy pediu segredo a Dobby. E Dobby sabe guardar um segredo, muito bem. Dynduawndy faz qualquer coisa por seus mestres, qualquer coisa mesmo. Até morrer se for preciso.

Dobby você não tem que fazer o seu serviço? – Harry o lembrou, recebendo um olhar irritado de Hermione.

Ah, Dobby tem que ir sim, desculpe por incomodar um bruxo tão bom... Dobby vai fazer o seu serviço agora mesmo. E não vai incomodar mais o estudo de Harry Potter.

Dobby tem direito a descansar um pouco, você não acha?

Hermione, olha agora. – os balões com os nomes haviam desaparecido.

Isso quer dizer...

Se o bruxo a quem Dynduawndy serve pediu Snape, não acha que o elfo poderia vir até aqui e usar um dos seus poderes?

Harry, bruxos de coração bom não seqüestram pessoas.

Mas bruxos de coração bom às vezes precisam _matar_ pessoas, Hermione. – Harry levantou-se.

Hermione suspirou.

Está indo para onde, Harry?

Masmorras. Ver se consigo descobrir alguma coisa sobre esse sumiço do Snape.

Alguma coisa está me dizendo que nós vamos nos encrencar.

Eu não pedi para você vir junto comigo.

E quem disse que eu deixaria você ir sozinho?

Harry e Hermione andavam o mais rápida e silenciosamente que podiam. Chegando às masmorras, entraram na sala de aula que estava só com a porta encostada.

O que vamos procurar? – Hermione cruzou os braços.

Vamos saber quando acharmos. – bufou com a resposta de Harry. O olhar de ambos foi atraído pelo luar, que incidiu diretamente na mesa do professor de Poções. De diferente, havia um livro, de capa azul clara em veludo. Hermione e Harry se aproximaram da mesa, e após uma troca de olhares, colocaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo.

Imediatamente, escutaram um zumbido, e foram puxados pelo umbigo, num volteio que os sugou.


	2. promessas

**_Nome da Fic_**: Duas mulheres

**_Autor_**: Tina Granger

**_Pares:_** Snape/Personagem principal

**_Gênero_**: Romance, comédia,

**Spoilers**: Todos os livros até o 5º livro

**Resumo:** Duas grifinórias atormentam Severus Snape.

**_Agradecimentos_**: A beta maravilhosa: Amanda e a Sett, que me apresentou o mundo das fics. Além de Sandra e Mione, que leram para mim!

**_Disclaimer:_** Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles, o que definitivamente é uma pena.

**Promessa?**

Alguém envolto em capas negras subia apressadamente as escadas. Harry e Hermione mal tiveram consciência disso, antes que dois elfos domésticos aparecessem na frente dos dois. A expressão dos elfos era algo entre curiosa e indignada.

Quem pensam que são, invadindo a casa do meu mestre, sem a autorização dele?

Quem falou foi o elfo marrom, com as orelhas pontiagudas, olhos como os de Dobby. Ele pareceu reunir coragem para enfrentá-lo, mas quando o fez, não demonstrou medo nas atitudes.

Desculpe, mas você é Dynduawndy? – Hermione perguntou, educadamente.

Não, não. Não sou Dynduawndy. Sou Dyndy. E a senhorita, quem é?

Sou Hermione Granger. Esse é Harry Potter, nós estávamos em Hogwarts, quando...

Hogwarts? Harry Potter? – os dois elfos se encararam antes de virarem-se para eles. – O mestre não vai gostar nada de saber que Harry Potter está na casa dele. E muito menos com essa menina abelhuda!

Ei, Hermione falou com educação... – Harry protestou, sendo ignorado por Dyndy.

Dobby pode ser uma vergonha, Harry Potter, mas Dyndy sabe muito bem quem essa garota é: uma abelhuda que quer que Winky traia seus amos! – ele respirava furiosamente, os olhos em chamas.

O mestre vai ficar furioso se encontrá-los aqui, Dyndy. Nem mesmo a senhora vai conseguir acalmá-lo... – o outro elfo falou finalmente, a voz esganiçada revelando o medo que sentia pelos dois.

Tem razão, Flor. O mestre vai ficar muito bravo... E vai brigar conosco se encontrar esses grifinórios aqui. – Ele pareceu ponderar por um momento o que fazer, mas quando uma voz masculina gritou o seu nome, ele pareceu tomar uma decisão. – Esconda eles onde o mestre não os procurará, Flor. Senão... Até mesmo a mestra não poderá nos ajudar. – ele praticamente voou para cima.

Venham com Flor, venham logo! – o elfo fez um sinal para os dois. – Cuidado com Dyndy. Ele está muito, muito bravo com Hermione Granger. Não aceita que Dobby tenha conquistado a liberdade, nem que a senhorita tente fazer Winky gostar da liberdade...

Vocês falaram em uma mestra.

Ela está fora, senhorita. Flor devia estar com a senhora, ao invés de ficar na mansão, mas o mestre não permitiu... Embora se amem muito, costumam ter discussões terríveis, e a mestra bateu a porta! E é tão delicada... O mestre não devia gritar tanto com ela. - Ela respirou fundo, como se tentasse se acalmar.

Flor, como você pode falar sobre...

A mestra permitiu... Disse que enquanto fosse casada com o mestre, os elfos...

FLORRRRRRRR! – a mesma voz masculina gritou novamente, fazendo a elfa dar um pulo.

Por aqui, ligeiro, ligeiro! – ela os conduziu até a cozinha, e quando chegou lá, os empurrou para dentro de um armário, ignorando os outros dois elfos que estavam na cozinha. O armário de tamanho extremamente reduzido obrigava Harry a se curvar, e os dois a permanecerem com os corpos muito juntos.

Uma pequena fresta deixava ver uma cozinha brilhando de limpa, com uma mesa onde havia uma jarra, com um liquido transparente e três copos, dentro de uma bandeja.

Minha tia ia adorar essa limpeza. – Harry resmungou, antes de tentar se ajeitar melhor.

Harry James Potter. Mexa-se um milímetro que seja e _eu_ vou providenciar que Voldemort não vai ter o prazer de te enfrentar. – Hermione sentia o rosto em brasa.

Desculpe, Hermione, mas...

Shh! – eles escutaram o homem entrando na cozinha como um furacão, seguido por mais dois homens enquanto discutiam.

Escute aqui, Severus, a questão é muito simples: ela morrendo, tudo volta ao normal.

Esqueça Henry. Fiz uma promessa há dezesseis anos atrás e vou cumpri-la, não importa o que me custe.

Até sua vida? – o tal Henry não parecia desistir.

Esse é um preço muito pequeno a ser pago.

Henry, Severus fez uma opção. Cabe a todos respeitar essa opção.

Como você pode ser tão conformista, Lupin? Achei que lobisomens fossem mais...

Já basta os comensais serem sanguinários, Henry. E não vou voltar atrás na minha decisão. – Snape estava gelado.

Depois dizem que capricornianos não são teimosos. – Henry sentou-se à mesa, de frente para o armário. – mas se algum comensal entrar aqui, se descobrirem o que há no sótão...

Os elfos sabem o que fazer. E não vou mudar minha postura só por conta da sua incompetência.

Se alguém me dissesse há algum tempo atrás, que eu te veria dizendo isso...

Já arrisquei muito ao permitir que Lupin soubesse o que há no sótão e não vou deixar que mais ninguém entre lá. Estou sendo claro, ou preciso escrever e registrar em cartório? – O tom sarcástico e gelado não fez o homem à sua frente nem piscar.

Está tão irritadinho assim por que? Pegou algum sonserino agarrado a uma grifinória?

Henry, Severus tem os próprios motivos para não querer que essa estória se espalhe. E tem mais: enquanto você for um medi-bruxo e membro da Ordem, acho que os juramentos que fez devem ser respeitados.

Isso se esse imbecil souber o que é respeito.

Não precisa gritar aos quatro ventos que me ama, Severus, senão minha mulher me faz dormir no sofá... E ele é bastante desconfortável. – Henry e Lupin riram, mas Severus soltou um muxoxo.

Quem mandou se casar com uma megera?

Definitivamente – Henry colocou água em um copo e depois de olhar um Lupin surpreso, pelo comentário de Severus. – permanecer muito tempo ao meu lado tem afetado a mente do professor Snape. – Lupin e Henry caíram na gargalhada, com a careta de Severus.

Qualquer pessoa de mente sã enlouqueceria ao escutar seus comentários imbecis.

Quem foi o sonserino? Ou melhor perguntando, com quem que Samara Sanders estava?

Draco Malfoy.

Definitivamente, a garota não tem bom gosto. Se o garoto parece um pouco com a ameba do Lucio, a garota tem o mesmo dedo podre da Narcissa para escolher homens. Se bem que Samara ainda tem solução, já que se Draco realmente gostar dela, vai precisar de muita coragem para enfrentar os pais dele. Olha, que se eu estivesse na posição dele, não hesitaria um instante. Aquela garota tem um corpo muito atraente, aliás, a...

Continue a falar Henry, e quem vai precisar de um medi-bruxo é você. – Severus o cortou bruscamente.

Henry sorriu, antes de fingir passar um zíper na boca.

Esse assunto morreu. Mas o que você pretende fazer para acalmar você-sabe-quem?

Não creio que eu lhe deva dar detalhes do meu plano, Henry. Mas o principal é que Potter não pode de maneira alguma sair de Hogwarts.

Se fosse só filho do feioso do Tiago, ia ser meio difícil isso acontecer. Mas como também é filho do anjo ruivo... – Henry pareceu ficar pensativo. – bom, já passa da meia-noite.- ele comentou, ao escutar o relógio antigo que bateu as horas na sala. - Se eu chegar a essa hora na minha casa, o sofá vai ser minha cama. Lupin, não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou me retirar. A cama do meu quarto parece pequena, por não ter nenhuma deusa de cabelos castanhos, mas pelo menos vai servir de repouso para meus velhos ossos.

Concordo com você. – Lupin ergueu-se espichando os braços. – é uma longa caminhada até minha casa, mas...

Os dois vão permanecer aqui. Falei com o diretor Dumbledore a respeito desse assunto e ele concordou comigo, que era melhor ter proteção a mais do que apenas os elfos.

E os meus pacientes?

Espera que os Longbotton irão se recuperar em dois dias?

Os danos, embora graves, eu considero sim, Severus, que possam ser revertidos. Ter fé foi o motivo por eu ter escolhido essa profissão.

Fé. Que grande babaquice. – o tom de deboche deixou bem claro o que pensava sobre o assunto.

É preferível ser um babaca com fé, que um idiota que acredita que a ciência tem todas as soluções, Severus Snape. E principalmente não acredito que seja você que esteja me dizendo isso. A maior prova está lá em cima.

O que está lá em cima é o meu passado, Henry. Nada mais que isso. O meu passado. – ele falou, antes de suspirar cansado.


	3. uma aula

**_Nome da Fic_**: Duas mulheres

**_Autor_**: Tina Granger

**_Pares:_** Snape/Personagem principal

**_Censura_**: acho que 13

**_Gênero_**: Romance, comédia,

**Spoilers**: Todos os livros até o 5º livro

**Resumo:** Duas grifinórias atormentam Severus Snape.

**_Agradecimentos_**: A beta maravilhosa: Amanda e a Sett, que me apresentou o mundo das fics. A Mione e Sandra, por lerem.

**_Disclaimer:_** Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles, o que definitivamente é uma pena.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no 03 

**Uma aula**

Primeira aula, Grifinória com Sonserina, quinto ano. Todos pareciam estar com sono, menos Samara Sanders. Snape distribuiu as redações que havia corrigido, imaginando quando a explosão do dia aconteceria. Isso porque, desde o terceiro ano, Samara o afrontava todas as vezes que pisava na sua sala de aula.

Quando viu a nota que tirara, Samara falou algumas palavras que Snape sequer imaginava que ela conhecia. Estreitou os olhos, quando percebeu que ela não ia de imediato enfrentá-lo. Sinal que a briga ia demorar tanto para acontecer como para acabar.

No fim da aula, Samara colocou o rabo de lagartixa no caldeirão, provocou uma pequena explosão, resultando que o líquido viscoso que borbulhava transbordasse um pouco. Meio que acostumada a esse acontecido, Samara não sofreu nada, já que no instante em que percebeu o que ia acontecer, pulou para trás, derrubando Joan Brett, uma sonserina, que costumava ter ataques de mal-humor (e era com quem Samara preferia brigar).

Sua... estúpida! Sangue-ruim imbecil! – Joan gritou, levando no segundo seguinte um soco direto no olho.

Os grifinórios trataram de puxar Samara, enquanto os sonserinos puxaram Brett. As duas haviam se engalfinhado. Severus deixou os ânimos se acalmarem um pouco antes de intervir.

Devo dizer, que não estou surpreso com a inabilidade de certas alunas... Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela estupidez de Sanders com a poção do esquecimento, coisa que qualquer criança do primeiro ano faz, e mais quarenta pela agressão à colega.

Snape falou calmamente, provocando uma onda de indignação nos grifinórios.

Tudo bem, professor. E quantos pontos da Sonserina? Pois se eu muito me engano, Brett me agrediu primeiro, com palavras. – Samara tentou ao menos tirar alguns pontos da sonserina.

Sanders,inabilidade com as palavras geralmente causa problemas, e Brett apenas expressou-se mal. – Samara cerrou os dentes. Antes que pudesse raciocinar, argumentou.

Ah, Brett apenas expressou-se mal... Interessante. Então quer dizer que na minha redação, que demorei uma semana escrevendo, revisando e acrescentando tópicos extremamente importantes, eu me expressei mal?

Exatamente. Agora, trate de limpar...

Desculpe professor, mas eu não concordo. Draco leu, corrigiu a minha redação e me disse que a comparou com a de Brett, e afirmou que a minha estava muito melhor. – quando percebeu que todos a encaravam, ela tapou a boca, com os olhos arregalados. – Falei demais. – ela murmurou, prendendo o ar.

Malfoy leu a sua redação, a corrigiu e comparou com a de Brett? – o tom suave de Snape parecia a bonança antes da tempestade. Samara soltou o ar lentamente.

Óbvio que ele cobrou um preço para fazer isso, professor Snape. Ou o senhor acha que o monitor Malfoy consegue agir como uma pessoa normal?

E qual foi o preço cobrado pelo senhor Malfoy, Sanders? – ele ignorou o fato dela estar tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Gina.

Isso, professor, o senhor deve pedir a ele... Pois eu duvido que o monitor vá me devolver o que paguei. Aliás, nem tem como ele devolver. – ela conseguiu dar um riso nervoso.

Nunca Samara ficou tão agradecida pelo sinal ter batido naquele instante. Os alunos que estavam paralisados começaram a se mexer no mesmo instante, os sonserinos continuando a olhar Samara como se ela estivesse mentindo. Os grifinorios, como se ela fosse louca. Quando estavam saindo, Samara estava ao lado de Virginia Weasley falando alguma coisa como "queria que eu dissesse o que?", Severus terminou o que pretendia.

Sanders, às oito horas em ponto, esteja aqui.

Mas professor... – ela tentou protestar, mas antes que pudesse formular a frase, ele a cortou.

Você escutou.

Desculpe. – ela falou rudemente. – Mas eu já tenho um compromisso para essa hora.

Não venha na detenção, Sanders, e a Grifinória perde cem pontos. – ele a ameaçou.

Está certo, professor. Mas se o senhor não estiver aqui? Ainda estou em detenção?

Me ameaçando, Sanders?

Só fiz uma pergunta, professor Snape. Embora a aula tenha já terminado, essa dúvida me surgiu do nada. – a ironia era palpável.

Se eu não estiver, Sanders, o que não acontecerá, se eu não estiver, vou designar um dos monitores da Sonserina para cuidar da sua detenção.

Algum dos monitores ou um monitor especifico? Sabe, tem uma enorme diferença entre...

Saia. – Samara não esperou segunda ordem. Severus sentou-se, suspirando. - essa garota ainda vai me enlouquecer.

Meio-dia, Snape se encaminhava para o salão principal quando escutou a voz de Samara chamando por Malfoy. Discretamente foi até onde escutaria a conversa dos dois.

Escuta aqui, Draco, sinceramente, estou pouco me lixando para o que o resto da escola vai pensar. Nós temos um acordo, ou será que a florzinha vai amarelar?

Sanders, você percebeu a idiotice que fez? Agora todos vão comentar, e decididamente, você acha que eu iria perder o meu tempo... Professor Snape. – Draco se enrijeceu, e Samara se encostou displicentemente na parede, lançando-lhe um olhar desdenhoso.

Borra-botas. – o insulto não teve nenhuma direção especifica. Vagou o olhar para um ponto atrás de Snape, não o tendo no seu campo de visão.

Cale a boca, Sanders. – Draco imaginou o que poderia piorar. Samara só mostrou-lhe a língua. Severus fechou a cara.

Que bom encontrá-lo junto a Sanders, Malfoy. Assim você pode me explicar o que ela disse durante a aula.

Isso vai ser meio difícil, professor, já que eu já tive três aulas, e falei muito com os...

Sanders, estou falando com Malfoy. Mais uma palavra sua, e não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

Que estressado professor. Se o senhor fosse trouxa, eu recomendaria um massagista que trabalha perto da minha casa. – fechou a boca com o olhar gélido que ele lhe deu.

Estou me referindo a uma certa redação. E então?

Ah... Bem, eu... posso explicar. – Draco estava sem jeito.

É por isso que estou esperando. – Snape perdeu a paciência. Especialmente por Samara estar quase gargalhando. E não adiantou de nada o olhar gelado.

Desculpa professor, mas é muito engraçado isso. Especialmente a cara dele.

Que eu saiba, não tenho cara de palhaço. – ele ficou indignado.

Devia se olhar de vez em quando no espelho. – Estava dando tempo para ele pensar numa resposta, era óbvio.

Sanders. Suma da minha frente. – pela segunda vez no dia, Snape a mandava sair.

Ainda estou em detenção?

Sim. – o tom irritado arrancou um sorriso na garota.

Não se pode vencer todas, que peninha... tchauzinho, professor, até a noite. – ela balançou a mão, sumindo no corredor.

Uma explicação simples, e rápida Malfoy. – o tom irritado não deixava dúvidas que se mentisse, Severus perceberia.

Sanders me pediu para ajudá-la com poções. Resolvi fazer isso. Simplesmente.

E qual o pagamento?

Pagamento?

Malfoy, minha paciência acabou quando essa garota abriu a boca pela primeira vez. E então? Qual o pagamento que você exigiu? E que não pode devolver?

Acho que com todo o respeito, professor, isso não deve ser comentado pelos corredores. – ele reuniu toda a dignidade que pode para responder isso. Snape tentou ler-lhe a mente, mas Draco estava pensando em... Fogo?

Malfoy, vá almoçar. – Snape ordenou, sendo rapidamente obedecido. Draco não escondeu o alivio de sair dali.

Santo Merlin..

_" - Ei, monitor Snape! Severus, deixe de se fingir de surdo e pare um instante. – A garota loira tinha a respiração levemente acelerada. _

_- Não me chame de Severus, não lhe dei essa intimidade, Cavendish. _

_- Sabe muito bem meu nome, e que não é Cavendish. Será que pode me escutar por cinco minutos sem essa cara de arrogância? _

_- O que quer? – ele retrucou, altivo. _

_- Diversas coisas. Dinheiro no banco, um namorado decente, a paz mundial... – a risada saiu espontaneamente. _

_- Muito engraçada. – Severus recomeçou a caminhar. _

_- Sabia que mal-humor mata? Se não, faz envelhecer cedo. Prometo que não faço nenhuma gracinha, se parar um pouquinho. _

_- Não me encoste! – Severus reagiu como se água fervente o tivesse tocado, no instante que ela o tocou no braço. _

_- Então para de fugir feito um imbecil e me escuta. – ela fez a volta e parou na frente dele, os olhos azuis encarando os olhos pretos. – É muito simples. Quero te pedir quanto você quer ganhar para me ensinar Poções. _

_- Não pode pedir a Lupin ou à monitora sangue-ruim? _

_- Remo está com problemas, e... quem é a monitora sangue-ruim que você está falando? _

_- Não aja como uma idiota. Sabe muito bem que me refiro à outra sangue-ruim da grifinória. _

_- Outra sangue-ruim... Nossa, pensei que você ao menos fizesse uma distinção especial para Lílian. – ela sorriu novamente. – Mas como não é o caso... Será que pode me ensinar Poções? _

_- Por que? _

_- Por que? Você não acha que ser considerada um trasgo nessa matéria já não é o suficiente?- ela sorriu, como se tivesse feito uma grande piada. _

_- Por que não pode pedir à sangue-ruim? _

_- E por que não aprender com o melhor? Severus, você é... _

_- Cavendish, lisonjas baratas, embora combinem perfeitamente com você, não fazem o meu gênero. _

_- Ui, essa devia ter me ofendido, mas se consigo aturar as cantadas idiotas de Sirius, sem bater tanto nele, acho que consigo ignorar essa ofensa. A situação é simples: sou uma trasga em poções, você é o melhor, e arranjo o dinheiro que for preciso para pagá-lo. Então? Negócio feito?- ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mão que foi ignorada, e o sonserino passou adiante. – Tá legal, eu confesso: considero você o cara mais inteligente de Hogwarts. Satisfeito? Lílian está tentando me ensinar, mas definitivamente a única coisa de Poções que consegue entrar na minha cabeça são as detenções com o Smith. Fora isso, nada. _

_- E daí? – Severus não parara, mas a garota fora atrás. _

_- Daí? Você olhou os requisitos para Auror? Lá está escrito em letras garrafais: PO-ÇÕES! Nas outras matérias, acho que tenho chances de passar, mas em poções... Nem se eu fizesse um strip-tease e ficasse completamente nua no meio do salão teria alguma chance nos requisitos mínimos. _

_- E pretende me pagar como? Você vende seu almoço para comprar o jantar! _

_- Isso já não é da sua conta, e embora meu pai não seja milionário, eu tenho minhas economias, e posso muito bem fazer bicos. Não tenho medo de trabalhar para pagar meus estudos, monitor Snape. Vamos lá, Severus, seja camarada. _

_- Cavendish, esqueça. Eu não vou me sujar aceitando pagamento de uma sangue-ruim. _

_- Então pode encarar o meu estudo como um desafio, uma revisão de matéria, o que quer seja. Mas por favor, ME ENSINE POÇÕES. – ela praticamente implorou. Quando ele parou, se virando, ela sentiu o coração parar de bater por um instante. O sorriso desdenhoso, marca registrada de Snape, estava lá. _

_- Não. – disse simplesmente, antes de continuar a andar e entrar no Salão principal." _

Professor Snape, o senhor está bem? – Luna Lovegood o estava encarando com um olhar diferente do habitual.

Estou.

Não parecia. Tinha o olhar tão distante... – Se Luna Lovegood tinha achado o seu olhar distante, uma coisa era certa: os outros alunos deviam estar achando que ele enlouquecera. A ignorou, e foi para o salão principal.

Agradecimentos:

Mariana Navarro : não sei o que deu nesse provedor. Agora, você tem três capítulos para me dizer o que pensa deles.

Sheyla Snape lamento informar, mas sua curiosidade só vai aumentar.

Mil Black atualizada!

A partir daqui, vou comentar por capitulo... já que estou aprendendo como funciona tudo... E propaganda básica: quem quiser, dá uma passadinha na fic "As primas Granger", da sacerdotisagenti... Estou achando hilária(a autora me disse que pretende atualizar assim que fazer a próxima prova da faculdade)... Bejos!


	4. detenção

**_Nome da Fic_**: Duas mulheres

**_Autor_**: Tina Granger

**_Pares:_** Snape/Personagem principal

**_Censura_**: acho que 13

**_Gênero_**: Romance, comédia,

**Spoilers**: Todos os livros até o 5º livro

**Resumo:** Duas grifinórias atormentam Severus Snape.

**_Agradecimentos_**: A beta maravilhosa: Amanda e a Sett, que me apresentou o mundo das fics. A Mione e Sandra, por lerem.

**_Disclaimer:_** Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles, o que definitivamente é uma pena.

**Capitulo 04 **

**Detenção **

Vamos lá Sanders, o que resulta se misturar aranhas secas, junto a sangue de lagartixa e escama de robalo?

Um chupa-cabra dançando tango? – a resposta veio displicente. Enquanto cumpria a detenção, Severus ia lendo em voz alta as redações do primeiro ano. Ao escutar a resposta, ele suspirou.

Pode só me dar um motivo pelo qual você conseguiu passar de ano? Ou melhor, por que deixei você estar no quinto ano?

Vai ver o senhor já não me suportava no primeiro ano, e quer se ver livre de mim o mais rápido que pode. Acertei? Agora, posso sair?

Enquanto não responder uma questão que eu lhe fizer sem gracinhas e acertar, nem sonhe com isso.

Quer dizer que estou condenada a essa prisão gelada pela eternidade afora? Puxa, se soubesse disso, tinha aproveitado e matado a Brett. Pelo menos eu teria me divertido um pouco.

Sanders. Use o cérebro que eu acho que você tem. Por que sangue de lagartixa não deve ser misturado a amonema?

_"- Sirius Black espero que você tenha um motivo muito bom para me mandar uma coruja, marcando um encontro nessa masmorra gelada, senão eu arranco seus olhos. – uma loira irritada bateu a porta. – Severus? O que está fazendo aqui? _

_- Esperando uma ignorante entrar. Achei que quisesse aprender Poções comigo. _

_- É claro que quero! Só que achei que você não quisesse de jeito nenhum me ensinar. _

_- Mudei de idéia. Por que não está com seus livros? _

_- Porque achei que a carta tinha sido mandada pelo Sirius. Estava louca para dar uma surra nele. _

_- É humilhante a maneira que você o trata. Por que ele se sujeita a isso? E por que achou que tinha sido Black que mandou a carta? _

_- Tenho uma teoria a esse respeito. Algo entre ele gostar de ser humilhado por uma garota e uma aposta idiota. Mas com certeza você não vai querer ouvir. E a segunda pergunta... estava assinado SS. E não convivo com mais ninguém com SS. Quer dizer, tem você, mas achei que não fosse mudar de idéia, ou me escrever. _

_- As iniciais de Black são SB, não SS. _

_- Sirius Salafrário, Sacana, Sacripantas, Semvergonha... Tem tantos apelidos que coloquei em Sirius, com a letra S que achei que ele tivesse incorporado o personagem, entende? – ela se aproximou dele, cautelosa. _

_- Entendi. Já que não trouxe o material acho melhor se sentar logo ao meu lado, para conseguir ler algumas das minhas anotações. O que está esperando? – Severus ergueu a sobrancelha, com o rosto impassível. _

_- Quero antes saber quanto vai me custar. Milagres assim não acontecem todos os dias. Ou melhor, podem acontecer, contanto que Lílian e Tiago estejam namorando firme. E então? _

_- Você é muito desconfiada. Não vai lhe custar nada. Apenas decidi... Que se eu puder lhe ensinar Poções para conseguir os Nom's... _

_- E os Niems também. – ela o cortou. _

_- Está certo. Como estava dizendo, se eu puder lhe ensinar Poções para que você consiga tantos Noms quanto Niems suficientes, vou estar cumprindo o meu dever com a humanidade. _

_- Você está muito bonzinho pro meu gosto. Ou melhor, está dando uma esmola do tamanho do Gringotes. O que aconteceu? Quem eu vou ter que espionar para pagar esse favor que você está me fazendo? _

_- Ninguém, Cavendish. Eu apenas pensei em fazer uma caridade. – ele se irritara. – Mas já que você não quer, não sou eu quem vai insistir. – ele se levantara, arrumando os pergaminhos que havia aberto diante de si. _

_- Desculpe. Acontece que não consigo entender a razão pela qual você ter mudado de idéia tão rápido, e sem motivo algum. _

_Snape franziu o cenho. _

_- Ter mandado Black para o quinto dos infernos no meio do salão principal não é motivo suficiente? _

_- Para mim não seria. Faço isso a todo instante. – ela deu de ombros. – mas se estiver mesmo disposto a me ensinar, não discuto mais. Quando eu puder, na primeira oportunidade, te pagar de verdade, faço isso. _

_- Achei que eu tivesse dito... _

_- Ser um Cavendish significa ter orgulho de poder ter o nome limpo, Severus Snape. E sempre segui essa regra. Sem dívidas materiais ou morais. Aceita minha oferta? – ela estendeu a mão, esperando que ele concordasse. _

_- Bonito discurso, Cavendish. Mas acho que isso não vai te dar pontos em Poções. – ele apertou a mão dela, fazendo os olhos da garota se arregalarem. – O que foi agora? _

_- Acabo de presenciar o segundo maior milagre desde a concepção miraculosa e você não quer que eu fique admirada? _

_- Segundo maior milagre? _

_- Óbvio. Por que o primeiro ainda está longe de acontecer. _

_- E seria a sua formatura como Auror? – ela exibiu um sorriso malicioso. _

_- Se algum dia o que eu considero como milagre acontecer, eu te aviso, não se preocupe, Severus. E pode me chamar pelo meu nome, que é Cassandra. _

_- Escute, Cavendish: o dia que eu lhe chamar pelo nome, o inferno vai congelar. _

_- Ou melhor: essas masmorras vão estar quentes como o Egito. Porque a minha concepção de inferno é essa: masmorras congelantes até no verão. Pode me emprestar uma pena e um pouco de tinta? É para fazer uma anotação: sempre carregar, a partir de agora, um casaco. É para não morrer de pneumonia dupla. – ela deu um sorriso simples a Severus, que revirou os olhos."_

Novidades na escola? – Severus virou a cabeça, ao escutar a voz pastosa de Henry.

Não disse que ia estar na sua casa?

Minha sogra está lá. E definitivamente, a velha, apesar de trouxa, não passa de uma bruxa ranzinza e mal-acabada. E uma mulher grávida, me deixando louco com pedidos tipo, "amorzinho, pode ir me buscar um pote de geléia de morangos?" e quando chego com o bendito pote, ela diz " encontrei um restinho de sorvete de morango no congelador. Já matei minha vontade. Mas agora... Será que você podia ir buscar uma conserva de ovos?". Obrigado. Sem contar que aqui ao menos tenho algo para me divertir. A amo, mas às vezes tenho vontade de esganá-la. Ah, e Lupin caiu fora.

Eu disse para os dois ficarem por aqui.

Você não estaria tão irritado se fosse só por isso. O que aconteceu? Sanders estava agarrando Malfoy no corredor por acaso?

Potter e Granger desapareceram. E apesar das suas gracinhas, pelo visto o namoro de Sanders e Malfoy é sério. Ele corrigiu um trabalho de Poções dela.

Henry assobiou.

Sonserino corrigindo trabalho de grifinória... Decididamente, vai acontecer um casamento. Vou adorar ver a cara que Lucio vai fazer. Se ele não agüentava Angie, imagina ter uma Samara Sanders na família. Aquela garota vai botar fogo na mansão.

Quando a conheceu?

Sanders? Ano passado, quando me chamaram para ver aquele seu aluno que tinha sido preso no banheiro. Por mais imbecis que os sonserinos sejam, duvido que o idiota tenha se prendido sozinho.

Sonserinos imbecis, idiotas... Sabe com quem está falando?

Com o Chefinho Supremo? Por que? Eu deveria ter medo? Por mais poderoso que você seja, ainda precisa de mim, né Sevinho? – um sorriso convencido brotou nos seus lábios.

Weasley, por mais cabeça oca que você possa ser, isso não lhe dá intimidade para... Lupin! A próxima vez que entrar, trate de avisar antes.

Desculpe, Snape, mas eu tinha que tomar algumas providências. Henry,está tudo sob controle?

A única coisa que não está sob controle é o humor de Severus. Sanders está mesmo namorando Malfoy. – Henry pareceu se divertir, quando informou a Lupin.

É mesmo? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. - Pensei que ela tivesse mais bom gosto para escolher namorados.

Granger e Potter desapareceram. – Severus informou novamente, ignorando o comentário de Lupin.

Como? – Lupin ficou pálido.

Por que vocês estão tão estressados? Provavelmente eles estão matando as aulas.

Não é do feitio de Hermione matar aulas, Henry. Ela é estudiosa, inteligente...

Uma legitima sabe-tudo. – Severus completou, recebendo um sorriso de Henry.

Que mania vocês tem de me interromper justo quando eu vou chegar na parte mais interessante.- ele reclamou. - Eu estava dizendo que provavelmente eles estão matando as aulas, para namorar um pouco. São jovens, e só porque vocês dois não tiveram essa brilhante idéia quando estavam no colégio, ela é colocada em prática com muita freqüência, sabiam?

Eles são apenas amigos, Henry. – Lupin pareceu por um momento imaginar se a hipótese levantada por Henry pudesse ser real.

Pelo que me lembro, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter não desapareceram por uns dias também, quando estavam no sétimo ano? E quando voltaram, não estavam namorando?

Os outros dois suspiraram, antes de subir as escadas sem responder.


	5. o plano

**O plano**

- Você está pensando em fazer o quê? – Henry não se preocupou com o volume da sua voz ecoando pela casa.

- Ficou completamente louco. – Lupin encarava Severus como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. Severus deu um sorriso debochado.

- É bom saber que vocês gostaram do plano. Justamente por eles pensarem que eu não seria capaz de...

- Severus, só não te passo um atestado de loucura agora mesmo, porque senão _eu_ é que vou ter que te aturar na ala psiquiátrica. – Henry passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos. – Merlin, e eu que já achava que os seus neurônios não batiam bem há dezesseis anos, agora tenho a comprovação que você é um louco. Louco perigoso.

- Obrigado pelo incentivo, Henry. Mas não me interessa a sua opinião pessoal. Acham que o plano tem chances de dar certo?

- Se tivesse saído das cabeças dos gêmeos as chances seriam muito melhores. – Henry murmurou, após um instante. – só para lhe avisar: se sair algo errado, pode ir dando adeus a essa cara de morcego. Porque Você-Sabe-Quem é trouxa, mas não tanto.

- Lupin? – Severus ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O plano é tão... – ele suspirou. –Sirius jamais teria concebido uma coisa ao mesmo tempo tão idiota como brilhante.

- Que bom saber disso. Então vou mandar os convites agora mesmo.

- Não devia estar trabalhando, ao invés de ter idéias de...

- Caso não tenha percebido, eu _estou_ trabalhando.

- Ah, certo, escrever cartinhas de amor aos Comensais agora justifica o salário de professor de Poções... E por falar nisso, como ela é? Me refiro a Samara. Boa nessa matéria?

- Catastrófica é um termo mais adequado. E não entendo esse seu interesse por ela. – ele ficou irritado.

- Ah, por nada. Tirar um sarro da sua cara por conta de uma grifinoria é muito divertido para que eu deixe passar em branco.

- Tem certeza de que os gêmeos são seus sobrinhos? Parecem filhos.

- Absoluta. Sem querer desmerecer Molly, ela me lembra um dragão soltando fogo pelas ventas. E além do mais, depois de ter feito um filho chato feito Percy, nada mais justo que Artur fizesse dois anjos feito os gêmeos. – Ignorou o olhar fulminante de Severus. - E assim, só por curiosidade, quem vai fazer a segurança? – Olhou para os dois e balançou a cabeça, quando percebeu que ambos o olhavam. – Estão me olhando desse jeito por que?

- Eu vou lhe explicar o que tenho em mente, Henry. Qualquer dúvida, Dyndy vai lhe ajudar.

- Não é nada mal, se considerarmos, que eu também vou lhe ajudar. – Lupin pareceu até divertido quando o outro grifinório fez uma careta. – Vai ser emocionante para mim passar um tempo fazendo nada.

- Por que eu tive que abrir a minha boca grande? - Henry franziu o nariz. – Mas o diretor sabe que você teve esse plano maluco?

- Com o desaparecimento de Potter, as chances dele dar certo são maiores.

- Que desaparecimento. Ele está escondido em algum canto do colégio, namorando a tal de Hermione Granger. Aposto dançar cancan nisso. E vestido a caráter!

Do nada, Lupin começou a rir.

"_Uma Cassandra contente entrou na sala, sorrindo muito, enquanto cantava meio desafinado._

_- Oi, Severus! O dia não está esplendoroso? – a pergunta foi desproposital, pois uma chuva que não parava há dois dias, o prenúncio de um inverno gelado. Cassandra odiava o inverno, repetindo isso a cada aula que tinham. – Ai, se eu pudesse escolher um dia para morrer feliz, escolhia hoje._

_- O que aconteceu? Está muito contente para o meu gosto._

_- Só porque você tem o humor de um limão azedo, não quer dizer que as outras pessoas tenham que ter o mesmo humor, certo? – Ela começou a tirar o livro de Poções da mochila. – E além do mais, eu estou muito, muito, muito feliz mesmo para me irritar com qualquer coisa... A não ser que Sirius apareça aqui do nada. Aí vou ficar irritada. Quer chocolate? – Ela ofereceu uma barra, que Severus recusou com a cabeça.- Não sabe o que está perdendo. – ela deu uma mordida no chocolate._

_- Qual a razão dessa alegria toda, pode me contar? – ele tinha ficado curioso._

_- Lembra da prova de Poções? Bom, duas semanas atrás, Sirius fez o favor de como sempre me encher a paciência. E ele estava querendo apostar que se ele tirasse uma nota mais alta que eu, que iríamos ir a Hogsmead. Se fosse eu, eu escolheria o que quisesse._

_- Você fez essa aposta idiota?_

_- Fiz, porque tenho um professor de Poções que apesar de ser um charme comigo, é muito bravo com a questão de horário. – Riu da careta que Severus fez.- E adivinha quem venceu? Se quiser, eu lhe respondo: uma linda garota loira com um cérebro que está começando a funcionar graças a um certo sonserino. Só que eu tenho uma dúvida cruel, Severus, e antes que me xingue, poderia me ajudar com ela?_

_- Você não vai me deixar te explicar nada antes que me diga, não é?_

_- Exatamente! – ele balançou a cabeça mandando que ela prosseguisse, coisa que ela não perdeu tempo. – Bom, sei que vai ter um Baile, daqui a três semanas. E que a visita a Hogsmead é daqui a duas. Será que o Sirius vai ficar mais bonito com um vestido feminino de gala no baile tendo que convidar o Lucio Malfoy para dançar, ou na visita a Hogsmead usando uma minissaia mais curta que as que eu costumo usar e sandálias de salto alto, com maquiagem no rosto?_

_- Cavendish, você é diabólica._

_- Eu? Diabólica? Sabe, depois que conhecer os meus irmãos, as pessoas costumam dizer que eu sou um anjo. Alias, estou te devendo uma coisa. – ela se levantou e deu um beijo rápido na bochecha dele. – Isso é por me ajudar a ganhar a aposta. – ela se sentou ignorando o olhar espantado dele.- Para que serve mesmo o sumo de..."_

- Sirius quase apanhou das garotas, quando desceu com aquele vestido vermelho. – Henry se juntara as gargalhadas de Lupin.

- Pois ele quase apanhou mesmo quando convidou o Lucio para dançar... – Lupin completou, tentando ficar sério.

- Nunca imaginei que Narcisa tivesse tanto ciúme de Lucio. Vocês podem parar de rir e começar a se preparar?

- Que horas vai começar o 'grande' evento? – Henry ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Depois das nove. Antes Sanders tem detenção a cumprir.

- Detenção é? Depois sou eu quem não consegue se afastar das garotas. Velho pervertido! – Severus apenas olhou Henry, antes de ir até a lareira e voltar para Hogwarts.

Mas você está enganado, Lupin. Narcisa tinha ciúmes sim... do DINHEIRO do Malfoy.

Snape. – a voz gélida de Narcisa Malfoy não contribuiu em nada para melhorar a dor de cabeça que o professor de Poções estava sentindo.

- Sra Malfoy. Tão elegante como sempre.

- E você sempre galanteador. Espero que o convite que você me fez não seja relacionado a Draco.

- Na realidade, passa muito longe. Seu filho tem mostrado um comportamento exemplar.

- É mesmo? Engraçado, ouvi rumores muito diferentes a respeito disso. Draco por acaso está namorando uma nascida trouxa?

- Não que ele tenha me dito. – Narcisa o encarou levemente, como se estivesse aborrecida.

- Então, o que quer?

- Uma aliança. Consegui apurar, dentro de Hogwarts, alguns fatos interessantes.

- Tais como? – ela não tinha pressa em falar.

- Tais como? Bem, Lucio não pode mais andar livremente por aí, e digamos que se correrem certos boatos por aí... Talvez o Ministério, se for convencido que Lúcio está como direi... _fora de seu juízo perfeito_, concorde em colocá-lo em uma das alas do St Mungus.

- De onde ele pode fugir mais rapidamente. E como esses **rumores** se espalhariam, Severus? – o próprio Voldemort estava curioso.

- Essa é uma explicação que eu vou adorar ouvir. – Belatrix Lestrange apertou os olhos.

- Muito simples... Cobrando alguns favores, concedendo outros... Belatrix, use o cérebro. Se seu marido fosse _persuadido_ a se entregar, com certeza todos achariam um sinal de burrice. Uma entrega especial assim, e Dumbledore vai acreditar que estamos nos desmantelando.

- E por que não usamos _você_ como isca?

- Cale-se, Belatrix. Com os dementadores do nosso lado, isso até que faz sentido. Fingimos perder um descerebrado e recuperamos um cérebro... E com relação a Macnair, Nott, Crabe e Goyle?

Embora não tenha certeza, acredito que Milord queira cérebro, não músculos. E com Potter desaparecido, qualquer ação deve ser executada com precisão.

Esse é um dos motivos que lhe salvaram a vida, Snape. Seu cérebro. – Voldemort olhou com desprezo para Rabicho. – E sua fidelidade.

Nota da autora:

Sett, que bom que você está gostando...


	6. Desenganos

**Desenganos**

- Eu decididamente não sei quem é mais tapado. Se é Voldemort ou Snape por propor uma coisa assim. Diretor Dumbledore, eu juro, quando escutei Severus afirmando aquelas asneiras todas na sala, se não me controlasse ia estourar numa gargalhada.

- Se tivesse caído na gargalhada, não estaria me importunando agora. – Snape retrucou.

- E quem ficou responsável por levar a mensagem para Lucio?- Alvo questionou, observando a troca de olhares entre Snape e Henry.

- Narcisa. Apesar de eu ter proposto esse plano, não seria louco de executá-lo.

- Bem, eu realmente torço para que eles coloquem Lucio na enfermaria. Vou ter um cuidado todo especial para com ele. – Henry exibiu um sorriso maldoso.

- O que está pensando em fazer, Henry? – apesar de ter se tornado um medi-bruxo, Henry Weasley parecia não ter esquecido que Lucio lhe roubara a namorada, durante o sétimo ano.

- Nada de mais, diretor... Só dar uma pequena amostra de como os trouxas costumavam tratar os seus loucos antigamente... Se bem que em alguns pontos do planeta, eu acho que ainda os tratam dessa maneira.

- Weasley, acho que o tempo não é para vinganças pessoais. O serviço da Ordem...

- Snape, cuide de seus alunos e deixe que do meu trabalho cuido eu. – Henry sorriu. – E depois eu não vou torturá-lo tanto, só vou dar alguns banhos gelados, algumas sessões de tratamento de choque...

- Henry, espero sinceramente que não esteja pensando em fazer isso com Lucio. – Alvo falou seriamente.

- Mas sonhar posso, certo? – ele riu, demonstrando que era uma brincadeira. – Pena que o Ministério esteja vigiando os tratamentos que usamos, senão aquela ameba ia ver o tratamento que ia levar! – Parecia o adolescente que vivia se metendo em confusões, mas que tinha um propósito na vida.

Haviam se passado dois dias desde a reunião na casa de Snape, e apesar de Severus já haver contado a Dumbledore o que acontecera, Henry fizera questão de voltar ao colégio de bruxos, para informar a Dumbledore qual seria a sua contribuição.

- Bem, contanto que você não se esqueça do seu papel Henry, e não cause uma morte desnecessária.

- Morte? Eu só estava pensando em humilhá-lo um pouquinho... Sério, diretor. Palavra de Weasley. – ele ergueu o dedo anelar e o indicador juntos, como se jurasse alguma coisa.

- Fica quieto, doninha! Se continuar a falar, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!- eles escutaram uma voz adolescente feminina irritada ecoando nos corredores. Henry escondeu-se atrás de uma tapeçaria antes que um casal, composto por Draco Malfoy e Samara Sanders, aparecesse.

- Oi, diretor! – ela deu um largo sorriso. – Já encontraram Harry e Hermione?

- Sanders, as regras da boa educação mandam cumprimentar as pessoas antes de qualquer coisa. – Snape passou a bronca, recebendo um olhar confuso dela.

- Mas _diretor_ Snape, eu fiz isso! Ou não foi, Draco? Acaso eu disse, oi diretor Dumbledore? – Sem deixar o sonserino responder, ela continuou. – Mas se o professor Snape não quer que eu mencione o seu outro cargo aqui na nossa escola, eu prometo fazer isso! – A garota cruzou os dois braços, olhando para o chão, enquanto dava uma pequena risada.

Usava um vestido preto, curto, com alças e fivela prateada, com uma camiseta de mangas longas laranja, meias arrastão e botas coturno. Percebia-se uma corrente no pescoço, mas o pingente estava para dentro do vestido.

- Samara, você entendeu muito bem o que o professor Severus falou. – Alvo a recriminou.

Ela se fez de desentendida e balançou os ombros.

- É obvio. Desculpe professor Snape. – Samara resmungou, esperando que eles saíssem logo.

- Agora, o que vocês estão fazendo, andando pelos corredores? – Snape perguntou, sendo encarado por Samara com surpresa. O tom que ele empregara era idêntico ao de um pai recriminando a filha por sair com um rapaz.

- O senhor mesmo respondeu. Andando pelos corredores.

- Me referi além disso, Sanders. – o olhar letal arrancou um sorriso dela.

- Nada que talvez o senhor não tenha feito. – a provocação fez uma veia latejar na testa de Snape. – Ou o senhor me garante que já não procurou Harry e Hermione?

Ao escutar aquilo, Draco fez uma careta. Alvo deu uma risadinha. A garota era muitas vezes irritante, e algumas vezes conseguia desconcertar.

- Por que Malfoy está junto com você? – Snape percebeu um leve traço de batom nos lábios do sonserino. Ao perceber para _onde_ Snape estava olhando, Samara começou a tossir, numa tentativa de não rir. Draco não entendia, até que ela passou a mão nos próprios lábios. O sonserino imediatamente limpou os vestígios de batom, corando fortemente.

- Por que eu decidi ajudá-la a fazer isso.

- O que é um gesto muito apreciável, sem dúvida alguma, Draco. Severus, eu vou voltar para o meu escritório, quando você decidir se reunir a mim será muito bem vindo. – ele percebeu que Severus não sairia dali sem antes passar um sermão neles. – E crianças, cuidado para não se perderem.

- Mas é por isso que estamos em duplas, prof. Dumbledore.

- Duplas? – o interesse dos homens mais velhos foi despertado.

- Sim. Draco e eu, Gina e Luna, Colin e o irmão, John e Patrícia... – Samara continuou a recitar os nomes, enumerando nos dedos os alunos de quase todas as casas (só Draco da sonserina), em sua maioria grifinórios. E apenas Draco e o irmão de Colin Creevey, Denis, não eram do quinto ano. – Bom, nós decidimos passar um "pente fino" no castelo para ver se encontramos alguma pista de Hermione e Harry, já que aconteceu aquele incidente com o imbecil son... – Samara apertou os lábios. – com aquele aluno que eu prefiro não falar a que casa pertence, senão o meu couro não vai ser o bastante para fazer uma jaqueta.

- De quem saiu essa idéia?

- Da metida aí. – Draco recebeu um olhar carrancudo. – Ou quer que eu diga que fui eu quem tive essa idéia?

- Só porque você odeia Harry, não quer dizer que não poderia ter uma boa idéia, para variar. Ás vezes você tem idéias geniais e um bom gosto para namorada melhor ainda!

- Confesse Sanders, você só teve essa idéia porque quer que Granger lhe ensine para os Nom's.

- Admito. E admito também que vou te matar se ficar impaciente e gritar comigo outra vez. – Alvo sorriu daquela situação, e após uma breve despedida, voltou para o seu escritório. Severus pareceu ter criado raízes.

- Porque ficaram vocês dois como dupla?

- Talvez seja porque Draco tem as duas coisas que eu aprecio para uma coisa como essa: cérebro e músculos. Por essa razão é que não deixei ele chamar o Tico e Teco para ajudarem.

- Tico e Teco?

- Crabe e Goyle.- Draco não entendeu a carranca de Snape, acentuada quando Samara dissera que ele tinha um gosto ainda melhor para namorada. Ficaram em silêncio, como se tivessem esperando a próxima explosão de alguém, mas só o que escutaram foram os passos de Gina e Luna. Ao perceberem o professor que era, as duas meninas se apressarem a chegar junto.

- Algum problema Samara? – Gina pediu, a encarando.

- Nada que alhos e crucifixos não resolvam. – ela falou encarando Snape.

- Sanders, nem preciso dizer que você está em detenção por desrespeito a um professor. Malfoy, você vai trocar de par, vai ficar com a Weasley.

- Por quê? – Samara o questionou.

- Para que eu não corra o risco de encontrá-los agarrados pelos corredores. Vou ir ao escritório de Dumbledore e espero que tenham sorte. – Sem falar mais nada, Severus se virou e seguiu na mesma direção de Alvo.

- Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? – Samara encarou os outros três.

- Não faço a mínima idéia por que ele está assim. – Draco olhava surpreso por onde Snape tinha saído. – mas em todo caso... É melhor não contrariá-lo. – Sorriu com malícia para a ruiva, que ficou da cor dos cabelos. – Entendeu _Weasley_?

- Achei que eu tinha ficado de par com o doninha justamente para ninguém desconfiar. Já que o destino os insiste em juntar... – Samara ergueu as mãos, abaixando-as com um suspiro resignado. – Quem sou eu para contradizê-lo! Mas fiquem espertos os dois. Ah, Gina, quando for contar para a sua família, faço questão de estar lá, viu? Não quero perder a surra que os seus irmãos vão dar nele por nada nesse mundo!

- Dizendo isso, Samara agarrou o braço de Luna, a puxando para um dos lados do castelo.

- Ah, ia me esquecendo: Gi, tira o batom antes que for beijar o Malfoy. O Snape percebeu uns resquícios, e achou que eu tive o mau gosto de beijá-lo... – Começou a andar mais rápido, não se importando com os protestos da corvinal.

- Por que eu tenho que agüentar essa sangue-ruim, Virginia? – a voz saiu com um tom irritado.

- Não chame Samara de sangue-ruim! Pois saiba que ela e Luna são as únicas no colégio inteiro que sabem e nos ajudam. E depois, você precisa ver o jeito que os garotos a estão tratando, bastava ela dizer meia dúzia de frases que ia se livrar disso tudo, mas ela me prometeu que vai ficar de boca bem fechada. E a propósito: vai querer que o meu irmão nos encontre aqui, no meio do corredor? – ela piscou o olho para ele.

- Sabe, existe uma determinada sala, que eu acho que o Potter e a Granger podem estar lá...

- Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. – os dois deram uma risadinha, e saíram rapidamente pelo corredor. Quando não escutou mais nenhum passo, Henry saiu detrás da tapeçaria.

- Uma coisa é certa: depois que souber disso, Lucio vai precisar de verdade de um medi-bruxo especializado em doenças mentais. E Artur... Não quero nem pensar na reação do meu irmão...

"_Naquele dia, haviam feito os Noms de DCAT. Cassandra podia se orgulhar que essa era a única matéria que nunca precisara de ajuda. Junto com Remo, Lílian e Severus, era a melhor nessa matéria._

_Ao terminar a prova na metade do tempo, Cassandr,a ao invés de sair para o lago, como sempre fazia, fora direto para as masmoras, onde sabia que não haveria mais ninguém, aproveitando para estudar mais um pouco para Poções, quando do nada, Severus entrou feito um furacão, estacando ao vê-la._

_A principio, Cassandra apenas lançou um olhar indiferente a ele, mas ao ver o ar de extremo sofrimento e angustia, não conseguiu segurar-se, levantando imediatamente. Ao invés da mesa e cadeiras habituais, havia conjurado um tapete, com almofadas grandes. _

_- Severus, o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada. Não recebeu resposta alguma, mas quando chegou perto dele, foi como se houvesse uma barreira de energia. – Severus, por favor._

_- Fique longe de mim, sua sangue-ruim estúpida! – Cassandra não podia ver o rosto dele, mas percebia que se estivesse sozinho, Severus já teria desmoronado._

_- Sou uma estúpida mesmo, por querer te ajudar. Mas sou teimosa também, senhor Sou-Melhor-que-os-outros. Então, já vou lhe avisando que não vai sair daqui sem me dizer o que aconteceu._

_Severus virou-se com os olhos brilhantes, numa mistura de fúria e lágrimas. _

_- Quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu? – sem esperar resposta, ele começou a gritar o que Tiago fizera à beira do lago. Cassandra apenas ouvia, sem nenhuma reação. O choque mesclava-se à raiva que crescia, conforme o relato de Severus ia se desenrolando._

_- Você não vai matar Potter. – ela falou finalmente, chegando mais perto dele, recebendo um olhar furioso. – Não vai desperdiçar sua vida em Azkaban por conta de um verme nojento que não tem o menor senso de vergonha na cara. – Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele. – E você pode me expulsar a vontade, pode me xingar a vontade, Severus Snape que os amigos verdadeiros, não se importam com isso._

_- Por que? Por que você se importa?_

_- Deixa eu pensar um pouco... Não simpatizo com Sirius, nem Tiago e muito menos Peter. Odeio esses três caras. E geralmente são eles que te infernizam. Razão suficiente? Pela sua cara eu posso ver que não... Tá legal, eu confesso: ver a cara de estúpida da Narcisa, não entendendo Poções, ao contrrio de mim, já que tenho como professor o melhor aluno de Hogwarts nessa matéria e consigo rir com ele, mesmo ele sendo um cara com um humor de limão azedo, não que você seja assim o tempo inteiro, mas é tão interessante conversar com você... Você tem uma cabeça muito mais madura que os garotos da nossa idade, e quando..._

_- Cavendish, cale a boca. – o humor de Severus não tinha melhorado em nada, mas ele já tinha se acostumado a escutá-la, não tanto pelo que dizia, mas o tom de voz normal, que ela usava, mesmo naquele momento._

_- Ta começando a ficar o Severus que eu conheço e admiro. Exatamente, senhor monitor... – ela ignorou a expressão de descrença. – Eu gosto de você, pelo fato que mesmo você tenha esse humor turrão, Snape. Sabe por que? – Severus não percebeu a extensão do que ela falara._

_- Meu nariz de teimosia?- ele fazendo uma brincadeira era raro, e Cassandra colocou a mão no próprio nariz arrebitado, franzindo a cara numa careta._

_- Sou eu quem tem nariz de gente teimosa, Severus. Eu gosto de você porque você não esconde quem é, e de certa forma, eu me divirto mais discutindo com você, nessa masmorra gelada, do que nesses bailes e nas visitas a Hogsmead._

_- Então você quer ser mesmo minha amiga?_

_- Mas já não sou? Que engraçado, achei que quando você tinha começado a me ensinar Poções, queria dizer que me aceitava como amiga._

_- Eu escutei uma conversa entre Malfoy e Black. Black afirmava com toda segurança possível que você estava interessada em mim de outra forma._

_- Outra forma? Sabe, tenho o nome Cassandra, mas não sou adivinha. – ela pareceu perder a paciência._

_- Que você me achava... Esqueça. – ele corou._

_- Hahã. Tudo bem, mas então? Amigos? – ela estendeu a mão. Severus olhou para os olhos dela, como se procurasse alguma coisa, mas apertou a mão, firmemente._

_- Amigos. Mas..._

_- Essa parte eu nem preciso ser adivinha para saber o que é. Em segredo, certo? _

_- Sim. E..._

_- Tudo bem. E o que?_

_- E como você sabia que eu estava planejando matar Potter?_

_- Eu mataria se fosse comigo. Mas eu tenho certeza que você não vai fazer isso, por um motivo, simples e mais inteligente que aquele que eu te dei._

_- É mesmo? E qual é?_

_- Se você matar Potter, não vai conseguir realizar os seus sonhos. – Ela sorriu, revelando duas covinhas nas bochechas."_

Comentário: Sett, obrigadaaaaa! Espero ter sido bem sonserina...


	7. Revelações

**Capitulo 07**

**Revelações.**

Severus estava corrigindo os trabalhos, quando percebeu uma presença na sua frente. Era Samara, com uma expressão não muito agradável.

- Oi, diretor, tudo bem? – ela pediu, com a voz um tanto tristonha.

- Sanders, algum problema? – ele questionou, percebendo que ela começou a olhar para as paredes. Seu plano estava a pleno vapor, e antes que Lucio fosse declarado como insano, os pacientes reais do St Mungus estavam sendo transferidos em sigilo para outras partes da Inglaterra. Membros da Ordem iriam tomar a poção Polissuco durante o período em que Lucio ficasse na Ala, para que quando os outros Comensais o fossem libertar fosse uma emboscada.

- Nenhum. Apenas pensei em ficar um pouco sozinha, mas com esse frio lá fora, pensei em me esconder um pouco por aqui. O senhor se incomoda se eu ficar, especialmente de boca fechada?

- Se ficar de boca fechada, eu não me importo. – ela sorriu e fingiu passar um zíper na boca. Foi se sentar na última carteira e tinha o olhar pensativo. Já era terca-feira, e não havia o menor sinal de Potter nem de Granger. Snape agora estava começando a ficar preocupado. – Alguma noticia dos seus amigos? – Samara havia deitado a cabeça na carteira, com o rosto voltado para baixo. Os cabelos negros espalhavam-se na carteira.

- Não. E reviramos todo o castelo. Entramos onde podíamos e com certeza onde não podíamos também. – ela ergueu o rosto. – O senhor já sentiu a sensação de saber uma coisa, mas quando ergueu a mão para tocar nisso, _plat_! Se desfez, na sua frente?

- Está se referindo a o quê?

- A algumas coisas que eu sempre tive certeza... Mas que agora... Estão se apresentando um tanto... diferentes do que eu supunha.

- Por exemplo?

- Meus amigos. Minha vida. – a voz estava muito séria ao fazer a afirmação.

"- V_ocê está estranha, Cavendish. – Severus falou. - não fez nenhuma das piadinhas habituais. - Aliás, a garota estava estranha desde a volta das férias._

_- Não me diga. Agora eu sou obrigada a ser o tempo todo feliz e amigável?Me dá um tempo, vai. – ela reclamou, enquanto fechava os livros e levantava. – Marca outra hora, que eu já não tenho cabeça para estudar hoje._

_- Você não teve cabeça para estudar o ano inteiro, Cavendish. O que aconteceu? Seu namorado trouxa a trocou por uma outra?_

_- Escuta aqui, Severus Snape: minha vida não é da sua conta! E se fosse, nem mesmo assim eu contaria, está bem? Já me basto para criticar-me. – Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela saiu porta afora, com certeza para o seu dormitório na Grifinória._

_Dois dias depois, todos estavam fazendo os deveres no salão principal, quando ele percebeu que Cassandra havia entrado, a expressão séria no rosto. Sem falar com ninguém, ela postou-se atrás de Lupin, e ficou observando a mesa da Sonserina. Angélica Malfoy, um ano mais velha , que havia reprovado no primeiro ano, e como conseqüência agora era sua colega, não parava de falar coisas relacionadas a tecidos, cores. Quando ela pareceu esgotar o assunto, Severus percebeu que Cassandra cochichava algo no ouvido de Lupin, que apenas balançou os ombros. Obviamente a garota não gostou de ser ignorada, pois o puxou para trás, ignorando os protestos dele . Quando os "amigos" dele se levantaram, ela estendeu o braço esquerdo, e disse com uma voz autoritária:_

_- Vocês três tratem de guardar os materiais de Remo, que eu não vou deixar ele se matar de estudar. Que espécie de amigos são vocês heim? Francamente, se ele não tivesse uma namorada decente, já estaria no cemitério! – sem falar mais nada, ela o arrastou, puxando a varinha quando em determinado momento ele resistiu. – Não me obrigue a usar magia contra você, Remo John Lupin! – a ameaça pareceu ter surtido efeito, pois Remo não resistiu mais, mas continuou protestando. – Ah,Lílian, segura os amigos de Remo aqui, que não quero ninguém me incomodando! – ela gritou sobre os ombros._

_Severus ao olhar para o lado, percebendo que Angie havia sumido, deu um suspiro satisfeito. Aquela garota conseguia irritar a todos, especialmente por que havia feito amizade com uma grifinoria, que por coincidência do destino ou não, era Cassandra. Estava suportando Angie, para ver se conseguia descobrir a razão da garota grifinoria estar tão mudada, mas a loira não mudava de assunto!_

_Decidiu dar uma volta nos jardins, para ver se conseguia decifrar o enigma, percebendo que Evans estava dando mais uma bronca nos amigos de Lupin. Saiu rapidamente do Salão Principal, imaginando onde a garota poderia estar, tendo sérias duvidas que ela estaria namorando Lupin. Certa vez, ela comentara, que mesmo que quisesse, não teria tempo para isso... _

_Percebeu a garota entrando na Floresta Proibida, mas nem sinal de Remo. Sem pensar, foi atrás dela. A encontrou logo, estava pulando de uma pedra grande para outra. Quando Severus perguntou o que estava fazendo, ela respondeu:_

_- Pulando pedras, é obvio. Por quê?_

_- Sabia que está na Floresta Proibida?_

_- Não me diga... Achei que estava na Disneylândia, sabe? – respondeu irônica._

_- Cavendish..._

_- Severus, vá olhar os primeiranistas desse jeito! Para me assustar, você vai ter que mudar e muito! – ela pulou novamente. – Aliás, vai ser meio difícil você me assustar, pelo simples fato que eu me encaro todos os dias no espelho! – ela parou de pular, mas ficou olhando alguns instantes para uma grande arvore. Severus não acreditou quando ela simplesmente começou a subir._

_- Cavendish, desça imediatamente! Você vai se machucar! – foi totalmente ignorado. Ou melhor, Cassandra continuou a subir. – Cassandra, é sério! – ela olhou para baixo de olhos arregalados, e soltou-se. Severus não teve tempo nem conseguiu pensar em algum feitiço que bloqueasse a queda da garota. Quando percebeu, ela já estava no chão, tendo soltado um grito de dor._

_- Nunca mais, Severus me assuste desse jeito! – ela levantou-se, batendo das roupas as folhas amassadas._

_- Eu que te assustei? Francamente, Cavendish, você quase se mata e me leva junto no susto! – Severus estava muito zangado._

_- Exatamente! Você me chama o tempo inteiro de Cavendish e quando me chama pelo nome, não quer que eu caia? Depois sou eu quem faz piadas sem graça! – indignada, ela sentou-se em uma das pedras. Severus a imitou. – podia ter esperado eu estar no chão! _

_- Desculpe, mas fiquei curioso, está bem?_

_- A curiosidade matou o gato – ela resmungou, olhando para o outro lado. – Faz logo a bendita pergunta._

_- Onde está Lupin?_

_- Não percebeu que estou sentada em cima dele? Ah, francamente, Severus, sua implicância com Remo é revoltante._

_- É verdade o que você disse no Salão? Que está namorando Lupin?_

_- Quê?- ela voltou-se para ele, surpresa. – Eu não disse essa asneira!_

_- Cass, você está bem? – Angie apareceu, seguida por Remo. Estava obvio que os dois estavam juntos, pelo simples fato que o batom que Angie usava, estava borrado tanto na sua boca, como na boca de Remo._

_- Malfoy... – Severus sorriu, ao perceber a loira corando fortemente, o mesmo acontecendo com Remo, nenhum dos dois desviando o olhar._

_- Snape. Uma palavra a meu irmão e eu juro..._

_- Nossa, que coragem... ameaçando um monitor. E da sua própria Casa..._

_- O que você quer para calar a boca, Snape?_

_- Toma lá, dá cá certo? Agora consigo compreender como essa sangue-ruim tem conseguido se vestir razoavelmente nos últimos tempos..._

_- Ofenda a minha amiga mais um pouco, Snape, e você vai fazer parte da patrulha de morcegos-fantasmas. – Remo tomou o partido para defender Cassandra, que olhava para o outro lado, fingindo que não estava ouvindo o que falavam._

_- E ele nem tem imaginação, para fazer isso... Ai, ai... Sinceramente, Lupin, eu esperava que lendo tanto, você tivesse mais inspiração para..._

_- Snape, o que você quer? – Angie repetiu, fria._

_- Muito bem. Quero uma lista, com os nomes das garotas que..._

_- Lista com garotas? Sinceramente, eu achei que fosse Sirius o pervertido de Hogwarts! – Cassandra comentou, ignorando o olhar gelado que ele lhe lançou, e os olhares de surpresa de Angie e Remo. Angie caiu na gargalhada, ao ver a expressão azeda de Severus._

_- Quando a conversa chegar à cozinha, te aviso._

_- Cassandra? Na cozinha? – A idéia fez Angie gargalhar ainda mais. – Desculpe, Snape. Mas eu decididamente não como nada que ela cozinhar. E o que você estava falando mesmo? Uma lista com as garotas que..._

_- Que usam o perfume de rosas._

_- E para que você quer isso? Metade das garotas de Hogwarts usam perfume de rosas! – Angie ficou ligeiramente mais relaxada. – Tudo bem. Mas se uma única palavra vazar pro meu irmão... Hogwarts inteira vai saber dessa sua preferência!_

_- E se uma palavra vazar, Hogwarts vai saber que Cavendish não passa de uma alcoviteira._

_- Não me metam nessa conversa de cobras! Só porque Remo não é o cunhado dos sonhos de Lucio, por ser grifinorio e um ... – ela engoliu o que ia falar, quando percebeu o olhar de Remo._

_- E um o que, Cassandra? – Severus ficou curioso com a hesitação dela._

_- E um cara de um nível um tanto diferente, isso não quer dizer que ele não seja apaixonado por Angie, monitor Snape. E é como eu estava lhe dizendo antes: por mais barreiras que o mundo coloque um amor verdadeiro supera tudo._

_- Isso é uma bobagem... – Severus levantou-se e sem falar mais nada, voltou para o castelo._

_Angie olhou para namorado._

_- Nós devíamos te-lo chantageado por estar _conversando_ com Cassandra._

_- Façam isso e eu escrevo para o seu irmão no instante seguinte. – a grifinória levantou-se e encarou Angie. – E nem pense em colocar o meu nome na tal lista, senão eu mato você. Se não queria ser descoberta, devia tirar o seu batom antes de beijar o seu namorado. Ou nem usar._

_Severus caminhava pelos corredores, quando percebeu que Cassandra estava saindo de uma das salas, com uma expressão de fúria que o fez sorrir, até o momento em que percebeu Black saindo atrás dela, com a mesma expressão._

_- Ora, Cassandra, deixe de ser dramática. Só porque eu..._

_- Sirius, a resposta continua sendo não! – ela se virou, para ficar longe dele, mas antes que pudesse dar dois passos, Sirius retomou a palavra._

_Pois eu aposto que esse cara não beija tão bem quanto eu. – Aquilo pareceu ser a gota d'agua para Cassandra, pois ela se virou e chegou muito perto dele. Murmurou, mas as pessoas que estavam ao redor, escutaram muito bem._

_- Pois saiba que eu trocaria um milhão de beijos seus por um único beijo dele. – e antes que o maroto pudesse falar alguma coisa, Cassandra virou-se novamente e saiu dali. Quando Sirius percebeu a loira já estava fazendo uma curva. _

_- Sabe que isso vai ter volta, não sabe, Cavendish?_

_- Não estou na Grifinória por ter medo de um idiota petulante! – a resposta somente serviu para alimentar os risos daqueles que escutavam a conversa. Sirius bufou e foi em direção contrária à garota, com a expressão carregada._

_- Essa é para ficar na história. – Angie disse, tirando alguns pergaminhos da mochila. – esse tapa doeu até em mim!_

_- Eu não sabia que gostava de Black. – Severus comentou, percebendo que as pessoas estavam já comentando o fato. Iria ser muito divertido ver como a popularidade de Sirius ia ser abalada pelo fato._

_- Não gosto. Mas... Você sabe. – ela olhou diretamente para ele. Os olhos cinzas estavam divertidos. – Só que eu quero saber uma coisinha, antes de te passar isso aqui. – ela balançou os pergaminhos. – O por quê desse pergaminho estar escrito com os nomes... Você sabe. Prometo não abrir a boca pra ninguém._

_- Vou confiar em você, Malfoy. Vem comigo. - Severus e Angie foram para o salão comunal da Sonserina, pois sabia que estava vazio aquela hora. – Bem, há algum tempo, quando faço a ronda... – Severus estava relutante em contar a Angie, mas visto que ela o ajudara, e Cassandra que era a pessoa mais relutante que ele via, além de si próprio, confiava nela, por que não? – uma garota aparece, consegue me desarmar e... Você não precisa saber de mais nada. – Severus estava vermelho. Jamais contaria à sonserina, que uma garota o beijava no escuro, e sendo que a única coisa que ele sentia, alem do corpo, era o perfume de rosas._

_- Não preciso saber mas consigo imaginar... – Angie sorriu, com malicia. – Eu não sei, mas acho que você devia dar uma olhada nessa lista, começar a procurá-la, para..._

_- Aplicar uma detenção. – Severus estava impassível, e Angie concordou, rindo._

_- Exato. Aplicar A detenção e se ver livre disso tudo. – ela suspirou. – Para te ajudar, eu comecei com as grifinórias, separei por casa... Alias, Cass me ajudou muito, se você quer saber. Ela precisava se distrair um pouco, esquecer os problemas que tem em casa._

_- Que problemas? – Severus tinha a face séria. Angie suspirou. O fazendo jurar que não contaria nada a Cassandra, a sonserina contou que a mãe da loira grifinória havia fugido de casa, abandonando o marido e os quatro filhos, além de ter dito coisas horríveis para a filha mais velha, quando procurada por ela._

_- Cassandra não tem a menor idéia que eu sei disso tudo. E só estou te contando para você dar um desconto a ela, quando não quiser conversar._

_- E por que..._

_- Severus, sou loira, não burra. Dei uma bebedeira nela, no meu aniversario para ver se conseguia descobrir o nome do cara por quem ela está apaixonada. E me caiu essa bomba! _

_- Por que eu deveria me importar com isso?_

_- Dois motivos: sendo péssima em Poções, como ela conseguiu melhorar do nada? Só com a ajuda do melhor aluno, que por acaso é você. E o segundo motivo, é que você fica mais humano quando convive com ela... Por isso achei bom você saber, para não dar nenhuma mancada. Olha logo essa lista, antes que os fedelhos do primeiro ano apareçam._

_- Minerva McGonagall? – Severus a encarou, com a testa franzida._

_- Você não especificou idade, especificou?_

_- Eu mereço. – ele abaixou a cabeça, se concentrando na lista, e ignorando a gargalhada da loira._

_- Severus, como você está? – Cassandra perguntou suavemente, enquanto se aproximava, observando se Madame Pomfrey estava por perto._

_- Como você acha que eu posso estar?Quase fui morto por um lobisomem! – a raiva reprimida estava buscando algum alvo para sair, Cassandra pareceu não per perceber._

_- Escuta aqui, Remo não tem culpa alguma do que aconteceu! Por Merlin, isso é instintivo para ele, não tem nada a ver com o que a parte racion..._

_- Como você sabe que é Remo?_

_- Por acaso existe algum outro lobisomem nessa escola? Eu acho que não!_

_- Você sabia e não me contou?- Severus ficou possesso._

_- O segredo não era meu! – ela ficou apreensiva, quando percebeu que ele tentou se levantar._

_- Vá embora! E nunca mais..._

_- Severus, por favor! – Cassandra ficou parada._

_- Eu não quero nada com uma sangue-ruim, falsa... – ela colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, não sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. – Vá embora, case-se com Black, tenha filhos sangue-ruins e não se atreva a falar nunca mais comigo! E pode esquecer qualquer conta que tenha comigo._

_- Cavendishs pagam todas as contas que possuem, Severus... Mesmo que você não queira, eu vou lhe pagar, essa é a minha última palavra. – sem falar mais nada, Cassandra saiu pela porta, deixando um cheiro de jasmim atrás de si."_

_Nota: _Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha: Eu sou louca por esse casal... Eu não iria separa-los por nada nesse mundo! Acho que não vai gostar dos flash backs desse capitulo...

Mary-Snape-Lupin: Como já te disse, ainda não está completa... E acha que eu vou deixar de ter o prazer de terminar a fic? De jeito nenhum!


	8. desconfianças

**Capitulo 08**

**Desconfianças**

- Severus, que bom te encontrar por aqui. – a voz tranqüila de Alvo o fez suspeitar de algo.

- É mesmo? Encontraram Potter e Granger?

- Ainda não, mas há um assunto sobre o qual precisamos conversar. Samara Sanders, do quinto ano da Grifinoria...

- Não precisa me lembrar em qual casa ela está. – Severus não estava no seu melhor humor, e aquela conversa com o diretor lhe cheirava a aborrecimentos.

- Severus! Quero apenas lhe avisar que Samara encontrou o livro de formatura do seu ano. E está realmente intrigada com um certo fato... – Severus empalideceu, mas isso não foi notado pelo diretor. – E pelo que pude perceber...

- Ela o importunou, diretor? - Severus pareceu se recuperar.

- Importunar não é exatamente o termo certo, Severus... Afinal, ela estava ainda chocada, não conseguia raciocinar direito... Mas fez perguntas intrigantes que merecem ter respostas...

- Mas como infernos ela conseguiu esse maldito livro?

- Pelo que consegui perceber, ela procurava alguma coisa que pudesse ter relação com o sumiço de Harry e Hermione... Hagrid comentou com ela, que os pais de Harry haviam sumido no último ano, e procurou o livro que mantemos aqui em Hogwarts para registro...

- E lá ela encontrou isso.

- Exato. E me encontrou.

- Que espécie de perguntas Samara fez? Sinceramente, eu posso até imaginar.

- Perguntou-me apenas como era Cassandra. Respondi baseado na visão que tive sobre ela: uma jovem encantadora, que não deixava nada nem ninguém assustá-la... Que preocupava-se com os amigos que tinha, não se importando com o resto do mundo... Que lutaria até a morte, se preciso para defender as pessoas a quem amava, não sendo capaz de abandonar a nenhuma delas.

- E o que Samara falou?

- Estava com o olhar perdido, Severus, mas uma coisa é certa: enquanto não descobrir toda a verdade, Samara não vai desistir. E acho, meu amigo, que se ela descobrir sozinha, vai encarar tudo com olhos cheios de ressentimento.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus se encaminhava para o Salão Principal quando encontrou o objeto de sua conversa, tranqüilamente encostada em uma parede, conversando com Blaise Zabini. A conversa pelo visto era muito interessante, visto que Samara apenas reparou no adulto, quando Severo os cumprimentou. A face que esboçava um sorriso para o adolescente ficou rígida, como se tivesse sido petrificada.

Os olhos pretos da garota fixaram-se um momento no rosto de Severus, antes de se voltarem rápidos para o chão. Severus ia perguntar o motivo disso, quando escutou um enorme barulho, seguido por vozes alteradas. Samara e Blaise estavam se encarando, como se estivessem prestes a cair na gargalhada.

- Se eu bem conheço o gênio Malfoy... você não precisa se preocupar com o Weasley. – Blaise afirmou recebendo um sorriso de desdém da garota.

- Pois eu aposto que o gênio Weasley é mais forte que sorte de doninha. – ela estendeu a mão, que Blaise apertou. Saíram em disparada, ultrapassando o professor.

- Sanders! – Snape ficou irritado com ela.

- Desculpa professor! – ela nem se virou, parando apenas quando percebeu Draco e Rony brigando de maneira trouxa. Socos e chutes eram trocados sem a menor cerimônia entre os dois monitores. Com um largo sorriso, Samara voltou a se encostar na parede. Gina estava gritando, mandando-os parar. Blaise arregalou os olhos diante da atitude da garota.

- Você não vai ajudar Draco?

- Quer mesmo que eu ajude Rony a bater na doninha? Por que é a única maneira de eu entrar nessa briga.

- Rony, eu vou contar para a mamãe! – quando percebeu que nem aquilo funcionava, ela se virou para Samara. – O que eu faço?

- Além de assistir de camarote? – Samara sorriu maldosamente. – Que tal petrificarmos os dois? Assim, sossega tanto a cobra como o leão. Que foi? – ela balançou os ombros. – Me digam que não são esses os animais-símbolos das Casas? – Samara não esperou resposta para pegar a varinha. Gina fez o mesmo, e ambas gritaram juntas o feitiço, acertando os garotos, que imediatamente viraram estátuas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Severus perguntou ao ver a cena se desenrolando à sua frente.

- Bem... – Gina não soube como começar a explicar, mas Samara começou a rir. – O que foi?

- Nada... Mas eu ganhei a aposta, Blaise. – ela se virou para o sonserino.

- Nada disso. Alem do mais...

- Uma explicação agora mesmo! – Severus perdeu toda a paciência que estava tendo.

- Basicamente, professor Snape, Rony pegou Draco com a boca na botija, e não gostou nem um pouquinho de ver a doninha beijando a irmã dele.

- Samara! – Blaise a cutucou na costela.

- Eu não prometi que não o chamaria assim, Blaise. – Samara cruzou os braços, enfrentando o olhar de Severus.

- Mas Sanders, no domingo você não disse que Malfoy tinha um excelente gosto para namorada?

- E repito isso, acrescentando que _ela_ não teve o menor gosto para escolher o cara. – Samara retrucou, encarando muito seriamente Snape.

- Desfaçam o feitiço. – Snape ordenou, as garotas trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- Não garantimos que eles vão se comportar. – Samara argumentou. – E além do mais, pela primeira vez consigo olhar para Draco sem querer esganá-lo...

- Samara! – Gina sentiu vontade de _ela_ esganar a amiga. Blaise soltou uma risadinha.

- Eu sei que sou engraçada, Blaise, não precisa ficar alimentando o meu ego. – Samara se virou e contando até três, desfez o feitiço junto com Gina. Os dois rapazes aos poucos se recuperaram, mas ainda lançando olhares de ódio um para o outro.

- Muito bem. Quero uma explicação muito razoável, senão ambos estão em detenção.

- Esse... sonserino... estava agarrando a minha irmã! – Rony parecia louco para pular no pescoço de draco.

- Caso não tenha percebido, Rony, ela também estava agarrando Draco. – Samara comentou, um segundo antes que todos os olhassem. - Foi só um comentário.

- Podia ter nos presenteado com a sua boca fechada. – Draco não resistiu de provocar a garota, que só lançou-lhe um olhar indiferente.

- Já arrisquei meu pescoço demais por sua conta, seu imbecil para fi...

- Sanders, saia daqui. – Severus ordenou, com o olhar fixo em Draco.

- Justo agora que a diversão vai começar? – Samara reclamou, Blaise colocou a mão sobre os ombros dela.

- Samara, sei que você adoraria ver o desfecho dessa estória para contar aos nossos netos, mas acho melhor sairmos, para você não se queimar...

- Blaise, eu não tenho medo do fogo está bem? – Samara ergueu o queixo, mas ele começou a puxá-la, para trás.

- Bem, você pode demonstrar muito bem sua coragem de outra forma. – ele quase a colocou nos ombros, até que por fim ela não resistiu mais e foi junto com ele.

- O que você sugere? Que eu pule de um avião sem pará-quedas? Não, muito obrigada. Isso machuca.

- Agora que Draco e Gina não têm mais o que esconder, bem que a senhorita podia namorar comigo. – Blaise segurou uma das mechas do cabelo dela.

- E como fica a minha postura anti-sonserina, senhor Blaise Zambini?

- Talvez você precise de um certo incentivo para acabar com isso...

- É mesmo? – o tom zombeteiro de Samara havia desaparecido, agora ela parecia até divertir-se com a situação.

- Que tal com isso aqui? – Blaise a beijou, parando quando Draco e Rony começaram a discutir novamente.

- Esses dois vão brigar até depois do casamento.

- Você ainda não me respondeu. – Blaise a abraçou, quando percebeu que estavam entrando no Salão Principal e que todas as mesas os encaravam. O sonserino ficou vermelho, mas a grifinoria não deu mostras de se sentir constrangida.

- Se essa onda de popularidade não me matar, por que não? – ela deu de ombros. – Mas acho que se eu me sentar na mesa da sonserina agora, estou arriscando muito a minha sorte. – Samara foi para a mesa da grifinória, e sentou-se ao lado de Colin. - Pelo amor de Merlin, me diga que ninguém está olhando para cá. – sussurrou, o grifinorio rindo.

- Ninguém mesmo... Só o colégio inteiro!

- Samara, você enlouqueceu de vez? – Neville se aproximou, gritando e vermelho.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus descuidou-se por um instante, tempo suficiente para que Rony e Draco iniciassem uma nova discussão. Após mandá-los ficar quietos, Severus acabou mandando Gina para o Salão Principal, avisando aos rapazes que se os encontrasse novamente brigando os levaria para a sala do diretor, além de tirar pontos das casas. Quando Draco protestara, ele fora firme em afirmar que faria o mesmo com a Sonserina.

Quando estava entrando no salão principal, Severus quase foi atropelado por Samara pela segunda vez naquele dia. Neville estava atrás dela, brigando com ela. O garoto estava afirmando que ela estava cometendo a maior idiotice da vida dela. Samara estava em linha reta com Severus, e faltando alguns passos para a colisão, a garota se virou abruptamente e foi na direção do grifinorio.

- Neville longboton, meta-se com a sua vida! – ela sussurrou, antes de praticamente correr para fora do Salão Principal, deixando um grifinório surpreso. Geralmente, ela gritava aos quatro ventos o que pensava, e quando não falava coisa alguma... Sentiu um arrepio, ainda mais que ela havia lhe dado um olhar gelado (não que não estivesse acostumado a isso, mas aqueles olhos pretos, gelados, o lembravam de Snape). Que alias ficou parado, por alguns instantes, observando a massa de cabelos negros desaparecendo.

Quando sentou-se na mesa dos professores, Severus já havia perdido a fome, mas tratou de beliscar um pouco a comida.

- É bom ver os jovens tomando o seu rumo... E melhor ainda ver que não levam a rivalidade entre as casas para as suas vidas. – Alvo comentou, observando as mesas.

- Fala como se isso fosse um problema, diretor Dumbledore. – Severus imaginou onde Alvo queria chegar.

- Muitas vezes, é Severus... Mas como foi resolvida a questão com os Weasleys?

- Pelo que pude perceber, algumas estórias estão se repetindo na família Malfoy.

- É mesmo? Espero que dessa vez o casal em questão seja feliz, e que não aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu com a pobre Angie...

- Morrer três dias antes de completar 21 anos realmente é triste. – Severus concordou. Por um instante, lembrou-se do enterro da sonserina, que fora pomposo.

- Mas as lembranças que Lucio deve ter são boas... Afinal, Angie estava sempre sorrindo, brincando...

- Infernizando a vida alheia... Desculpe, mas é dessa forma que me lembro dela, diretor. Angie possuía o péssimo habito de meter-se onde não era chamada.

- Severus, não seja tão critico com uma pessoa já falecida... Por falar nisso, nosso amigo deu noticias?

- Henry mandou-me uma coruja hoje pela manhã. Esqueci de lhe contar, diretor...

Severus e Alvo trocaram as informações necessárias e por fim ambos se separaram, Severus indo para a sala de aula. Sonserina com Grifinória, sexto ano, uma aula um tanto mais agradável, na perspectiva de Severus, já que não contava com as presenças infernais de Potter e Granger. Se bem que a ausência de Longbotton era um fato a ser comemorado a cada aula.

Deu o resto das aulas, e estava fazendo algumas anotações, pouco antes do jantar, quando um elfo, muito assustado entrou:

- Mestre, perdoa Dyndy, por favor... Dyndy nunca mais faz coisa, errada, Dyndy promete.

- Dyndy, o que está fazendo aqui? Você deve voltar imediatamente à minha casa e...

- A senhora mandou Dyndy buscá-lo, mestre. Disse que se Dyndy não voltasse com o mestre, iria usar a varinha.

- E como ela conseguiu uma varinha, Dynduawndy? – a voz gélida de Snape fez o elfo tremer.

- Ela disse para Dyndy repetir: "Tiago Potter está aqui, com uma leoa. Venha logo, Severus."

- Tiago Potter? O que ela quis dizer com isso... – quando ele percebeu, deu um salto. - Mas que inferno, Dynduawndy! Reze para que não aconteça nada com a sua senhora, ou eu juro que você é um elfo morto!

Severus andava o mais rápido que podia, obrigando-se não correr, para não despertar curiosidade, até a sua sala na Torre da Sonserina. Mesmo que não olhasse para trás, percebia que Dynduawandy estava no seu encalço.

Pela lareira de pó de flú, logo estava na sua casa e não esperou para ter nenhuma explicação. Tratou de subir o mais rápido que podia, até o sótão, escancarando a porta ao entrar, ficando pasmo com o que viu.

Harry Potter estava a um canto do aposento, agachado, olhando com apreensão a mulher à sua frente. Hermione Granger estava atrás dele, com a mesma expressão no rosto. E Cassandra tinha o braço esquerdo estendido, com a varinha apontando para o casal grifinório. Na mão direita, tinha duas varinhas, provavelmente as deles.

Quando ela deu um passo, se aproximando deles, Severus fez o mesmo, com relação a ela. Mas por um momento diverso, deixou que a sua mente divagasse, relembrando.

Comentários:

Capitulo 9 vou colocar. mas exijo comentarios, caso contrario fica assim pro resto do seculo! --- No minimo uns 5 acho..


	9. lembrancas

Capitulo 09

**Lembranças amargas **

_"Ele estava já a quase um ano agindo como comensal, se formara a quase quatro. Ninguém conseguira subir tanto no círculo intimo do lord em tão pouco tempo. Lucio malfoy, olhava com certa inveja o antigo colega da irmã. Afinal, demorara muito mais para o mesmo acontecer. Severus tinha uma sede de poder e de vingança que surpreendia a muitos. Em determinada noite, o próprio Lord o designara para uma das missões, onde tentariam capturar alguns aurores, que estavam conseguindo destruir vários dos ataques dos Comensais. _

_Severus estava no local a algum tempo, afastado dos demais Comensais, quando percebeu que na verdade era uma emboscada para os mesmos. Gritou isso, mas, antes que pudesse aparatar, um feitiço estuporante o fez cair. Mas percebeu uma coisa que o paralisou mais: o perfume que ele buscara por dois anos. _

_Ficando zonzo, não apenas percebeu um braço batendo na sua cabeça quando sentiu sua mascara caindo ao chão, junto com o corpo. _

_– Severus... – uma voz feminina sussurrou, parecendo chocada. Ela também usava uma mascara, sinal que não devia ser tão inocente assim. Ele simplesmente desmaiou, sem reconhecer a voz. _

_Acordou em um quarto, com um casal discutindo. O homem chamava a mulher de teimosa, ao passo que serenamente, ela retrucou que não se considerava isso, mas sim apenas obstinada. _

_– Obstinação serve para fazer coisas boas. Para se passar em exames, por exemplo. Ou salvar uma vida. _

_– Mas é isso que eu quero fazer! Ou será que você não ouviu o que Henry disse? Que o estado dele é muito mais grave do que parece? Além dos poucos feri... _

_– Não tente me convencer, Cass. Ele vai ser preso assim que... _

_– Por favor, Benjy... – o tom de súplica era palpável até para Severus. _

_– Eu vou me arrepender disso não vou?– pelo visto o imbecil começava a ceder a ela. _

_– É claro que não! – a garota estava de costas para Severus, ele observou atentamente o cabelo negro dela. – E depois, ele recuperado, vai sair da minha casa mais rápido que os recrutas indo para a enfermaria. _

_– Eu tenho medo que ele te magoe. _

_– Benjy, Snape não vai fazer nada comigo que eu não permita. E por mais que digam que se sofrendo aqui, é possível entrar no paraíso, eu digo: prefiro ser feliz aqui, está bem? E depois, lembra–se do que Henry falou? Que no estado que ele está, não vai poder fazer sexo selvagem por um bom tempo? _

_– Henry não disse... – quando percebeu o que ela dissera, Benjy ficou irritado. – Cassandra! Se já começou a fazer piadas sem graça, é porque recuperou a sua falta de sensibilidade! Francamente! _

_– Não precisa ficar tão irritadinho, _papai_. Afinal, eu só falei brincando, mas você me deu uma idéia maravilhosa! – fingiu ficar animada com a idéia. _

_– Sabe, ter uma filha como você, é a razão pela qual os homens decidem ser celibatários. – ele ignorou a risada dela. – Cassandra, é sério. Eu não posso te deixar sozinha com um comensal da morte! _

_– Que está ferido, sem varinha, em um prédio onde não pode aparatar! Acorda, Benjy! Eu não tenho 11 anos, sabia? E mesmo se tivesse, sempre quis ser policial, e quando recebi a carta de hogwarts, decidi ser o equivalente ao meu sonho, no mundo bruxo. E não vai ser por que cuidei de um comensal doente que vou mudar... _

_– Se os nossos superiores descobrirem... _

_– Falou muito bem. _Se_. Mas como você é um parceiro muito gentil, amigável e... _

_– Eu não acredito que você esteja fazendo isso comigo. Cassandra, isso é... _

_– Horrível, constrangedor, sem falar terrivelmente... _

_– Cale a boca! Será que nem nessa hora você consegue falar sério? _

_– Mas é sério! Juro! Acontece só que eu fiz essa promessa, quando nós ainda estudávamos. E você acha que eu devo a quem o fato de estar aqui na sua frente? Por favor, Benjy! Eu duvido que você nunca transgrediu nenhuma regra, tanto em hogwarts como aqui... _

_– Se descobrirem, eu não sabia de nada. – a garota soltou um grito e se pendurou no pescoço dele. – mas se esse idiota por as manguinhas para fora... Vou fingir que você é minha irmã e dar o que ele merece. _

_– Mas se eu fosse sua irmã, você estaria comemorando por haver um homem na minha cama... – ela começou a rir, esforçando–se para não ser muito alto o som. – Mesmo que doente. _

_Benjy fez um som de desagrado e saiu do quarto. Nenhum dos dois reparara que Severus estava consciente, ouvindo cada palavra trocada. Cass? A única Cassandra que ele conhecera era Cavendish... E ele duvidava que ela seria ousada o suficiente para... _

_Estava nessa linha de pensamento, quando a mulher entrou novamente no quarto. Tinha o cabelo negro solto, segurava uma bandeja. Que quase foi ao chão quando o sonserino resolveu falar. _

_– Então esse é o destino de sangue–ruins metidas... Servir uma bandeja a um sonserino sangue–puro. _

_– Vai assustar o rei da Inglaterra. – ela pronunciou as palavras lentamente. – Eu devia jogar o seu café da manhã na sua cara, para você aprender. – resmungando, ela colocou a bandeja em cima do criado mudo. – Bom dia para você também! – ela deu um sorriso largo. – pode me responder uma coisa? Eu fico melhor loira ou morena? _

_– Como eu vim parar aqui? _

_– Papai Noel te trouxe. Agora que tal você comer... _

_– Nem morto. – Severus estava azedo. _

_– Morto você não come mesmo. – Cassandra concordou. – Agora, eu vou limpar minha casa que está uma zona e... _

_– Cavendish, como eu vim parar aqui? – pelo visto ele não ia desistir. Cass suspirou antes de responder. _

_– Eu aparatei com você, que estava desmaiado... Caramba, eu nunca peguei alguém tão... – ela pareceu escolher uma palavra. – machucado antes. _

_– Eu estou bem! – Severus tentou se levantar, mas uma dor profunda nas costelas o fez se reclinar nos travesseiros. – O que você fez comigo? _

_– Não fiz nada, apenas te tirei do meio de uma batalha. E convenhamos, que você estava muito fraco para participar dela. _

_– Fraco? Pois saiba que eu não sou... _

_– Escuta, você desmaiou há dois dias. Se esse não é um sinal de fraqueza... Severus, vou ser franca: se eu estivesse nas suas condições... Você nunca viu um bustiê antes? – reclamou ao perceber que ele olhava na roupa em questão. _

_– O pingente. _

_– Ah, isso... Foi Angie quem me deu. No dia da nossa formatura. – segurou a estrela, com uma lua dentro, ambas apenas com o contorno. – Segundo ela, era um amuleto para me trazer o amor, mas acho que está com defeito de fábrica, pois ninguém consegue me suportar por muito tempo! _

_– Você me tirou? _

_– Óbvio não é? Se tivesse sido outra pessoa, você já estaria a caminho de Azkaban e... – não entendeu o olhar que ele lhe lançou. _

_– Rosas. Você estava usando um perfume de rosas e agora está usando o mesmo perfume de jasmim que sempre usou, quando tinha aulas comigo. – ele ia tirar essa dúvida da cabeça, mesmo que precisasse forçar a garota a beber veritassum. _

_– Sempre gostei de perfume de flores. – respondeu casualmente. _

_– Na lista de Angie, não havia o seu nome. _

_– Porque eu pedi a ela que não colocasse. – a cabeça elevou–se. Admitir aquilo não era fácil, mas estava cansada de se esconder. Se fossem outras circunstancias, teria se divertido muito com a surpresa que apareceu no rosto dele. _

_– Sua sangue... _

_– Olha o que vai falar! Paciência tem limite, Snape, e eu tive um dia difícil. Ah, quer saber? Não precisa me dizer se fico melhor loira ou morena. Do jeito que você está, não me surpreenderia se dissesse que fico melhor careca. _

_Sem dizer mais nada, ela saiu do quarto. Severus suspirou, dando uma olhada no quarto. Ao lado da cama de casal, tinha o criado–mudo, onde Cassandra colocara a bandeja. Um sofá, marrom escuro, uma pequena escrivaninha, uma garrafa em cima dela e copo, com cadeira e o guarda–roupa branco, com duas portas, uma que ele pôde ver a sala, e a outra ele imaginou que fosse o banheiro. _

_Obviamente, o quarto havia sido ampliado com magia, para que coubessem tantos móveis, e Severus tentou novamente se levantar, as dores nas costelas foram as mais fracas que sentiu. O impacto foi tão inesperado, que ele não conseguiu controlar um grito. Dois segundos depois, uma Cassandra pálida entrava no quarto. _

_– Tentou se levantar? Desculpe–me, eu esqueci de avisar... – ela pegou a jarra e colocou o liquido dentro do copo, oferecendo a ele. – Você vai ter que ficar de cama, por no mínimo um mês. Foi usado um feitiço em você, que reabriu algumas... Bem, muitos ferimentos que não estavam cicatrizados. – não o deixaria saber nunca que ficara apavorada quando vira as cicatrizes que ele tinha pelo corpo inteiro. E que por conta delas, mais o fato de não conseguir estancar o sangue que escorria das novas feridas, fizera a primeira coisa que passara pela cabeça, que fora chamar um medi–bruxo. Felizmente, podia confiar em Henry Weasley... – Eu tentei te curar, mas sou auror, não medi–bruxa... Então, chamei um, e pedi que ele te... Não se atreva a se mexer! _

_– Eu não vou ficar na sua casa! _

_– Ah, vai sim. – Cassandra puxou a varinha, que mantinha dentro de um corsário negro. Murmurou um feitiço, que fez o leve edredom se enrolar, prendendo Severus. – Eu quase morri naquela porcaria de lugar para conseguir te tirar de lá e não vai ser o seu gênio arrogante e sua cabeça–dura que vai destruir todo o trabalho que eu tive! Agora Severus, você tem duas escolhas: ou me deixa ajudá-lo, ou vai ser forçado a ter a minha ajuda! Se por acaso você não tenha percebido, estou fazendo isso pelo pagamento das aulas que tive com você. – quando ele começou a xingá–la, Cassandra só deu um sorriso. – Não precisa agradecer... Agora que você percebeu quem está no controle, que tal ser um bom menino e tomar essa poção revitalizante? Juro que o seu corpo só vai melhorar, não vai acontecer mais nada. _

_– Quem fez essa poção? – Severus perguntou desconfiado. _

_– Henry Weasley. Ele é medi–bruxo, e foi quem tirou a sua roupa. – subitamente Cassandra se interessou por um buraco qualquer na parede. – e então? Vai beber? _

_– Contanto que você esteja bem longe de mim. _

_– E perder a oportunidade de te irritar mais um pouco? Nem se eu fosse a própria miss universo! _

_Foi o inicio das duas semanas mais infernais que Severus passara na vida. Cassandra estava de férias, e sempre estava entrando e saindo do quarto (que ele descobriu ser dela), o alfinetando, cantando e passando um sermão após o outro. Severus não via a hora de se ver livre dela, especialmente durante as noites, já que dividindo o apartamento com uma trouxa (como ela se sujeitava a isso?), era obrigada a passar as noites no mesmo quarto que ele. Do nada, certa manhã, ele acordou e não escutou nenhum barulho que indicasse a presença de Cassandra. Ficara as duas últimas semanas de cama, não tendo nem mesmo permissão para ir sozinho ao banheiro! Esperava todos os dias pela visita de Henry, ou como Cassandra o chamara uma vez "Pinheiro em Chamas", para realizar suas necessidades de higiene (banho), já que nos outros momentos, a mulher providenciava atraves de magia, que ele tivesse um mínimo de privacidade, por alguns momentos no dia. _

_Sentando–se na cama, se arrependeu disso no instante em que uma Cassandra entrou no quarto. _

_– Você não está pensando em levantar está? – como alguém podia passar uma imagem apavorante só com um levantar de sobrancelhas, Severus questionou–se antes de responder. _

_– Na verdade, estava me questionando se você estaria procurando um pouco de – ele fez questão de uma pausa. – sexo selvagem. _

_– O que você... – o rosto de Cassandra ficou subitamente vermelho, ao compreender as palavras de Snape. – você estava consciente quando... _

_– Sim. – agora era Severus quem se divertia. – Mas devo dizer que tenho padrões muito rígidos para escolher a minha parceira e definitivamente, sangue–ruins não se enquadram nesses padrões. Mesmo que sejam muito bonitas! _

_– Que bom saber disso, assim não vou precisar mais do meu crucifixo e vou poder voltar a usar alho só na cozinha, e não como proteção para o meu pescoço! – apesar da imagem de durona, Cassandra não conseguiu apagar o rubor da face. – mas não foi por isso que voltei para cá. _

_- Quer dizer que você tinha saído? E por que não ficou por lá mesmo? _

_- Não se preocupe, você não vai precisar me aturar por muito tempo mais. – ela usava uma calça jeans azul–escuro, com uma blusa no mesmo tom, botas e o pingente que ele percebera que ela não tirava para nada. – Apenas voltei por sua causa. – ela deu uma piscadinha. – mas não do jeito que essa cabeça está pensando. – foi até o armário e pegou uma sacola de viagem vermelha. – Voltei para te dizer que a partir de agora, você não vai precisar me aturar o dia inteiro... As minhas férias acabaram. Mas o senhor nem pense que eu vou cometer a atrocidade de te deixar sozinho. Fui até a sua casa... _

_- Você foi na mansão Snape? – Severus sentiu novamente vontade de esganá–la. – por que não me deixa ir em paz? _

_- Você sabe o que essa palavra significa, Severus? – Cassandra o encarou, seriamente. – não estou me referindo a ninguém te azucrinando os ouvidos. Estou me referindo a você sentir que não deve nada a alguém, a se sentir livre para rir, ou cantar, sem medo que te apontem o dedo... Respirar fundo, sentindo o ar entrar e sair sem nenhum compromisso que possa te apressar a isso? Talvez eu esteja dando os exemplos errados, mas paz para mim é isso. E minha cabeça não está suja para você olha–la desse jeito. – ela exclamou irritada. _

_– O que aconteceu com seus cabelos? – Cassandra olhou imediatamente no espelho. _

_– Só as raízes estão aparecendo... preciso pintar de novo, já que não sou metamorfa. – já estou de saída, não se preocupe... Só voltei mesmo para trazer Dyndy. _

_– Dyndy?– a pergunta foi respondida quando Cassandra abriu a porta do quarto e um elfo marrom, olhando para o chão entrou. – Dynduawndy! – pela primeira vez, Cassandra viu um sorriso, sem ser zombeteiro, no rosto de Snape. _

_- Bem, como deu para perceber, vocês vão se entender perfeitamente. Dyndy, não se esqueça das recomendações que eu lhe passei. _

_– Dynduawndy não vai esquecer, senhorita, Dynduanwdy promete. Dynduawndy quer ver mestre Severus recuperado, e em casa o mais rápido possível. – o elfo falou solene. Cassandra assentiu. _

_– Ótimo. Então eu vou despreocupada. – ela se inclinou e beijou o elfo na cabeça careca. – E se esse turrão mandar você para o inferno, pode dizer o que eu te disse. _

_- Dynduawndy serve a mim! – Severus murmurou, os dentes cerrados. _

_- Pode servir, mas enquanto estiver na minha casa, Severus, _eu_ sou quem decide o que é feito ou não. – deu um sorriso largo antes de sair do quarto. _

_- Que ordens ela lhe deu, Dynduawndy?– Severus sabia que o elfo trataria de obedecer a todas as ordens, se isso significasse uma recuperação mais rápida para ele. _

_- Apenas que Dynduawndy não deveria deixar mestre Severus sair da cama, e onde estão as poções que o mestre deve tomar, para se recuperar mais rápido... _

_As semanas se arrastavam, sendo que dois dias antes de completar um mês, ele estava cansado de ficar na cama, já que sentia–se muito bem. Mandou Dynduawndy ir pegar um copo d'água, vestindo um robe negro de seda, rapidamente antes que o elfo retornasse, Severus foi para a sala de estar. O elfo ao ver o seu mestre ali em pé, começou a falar, mas a um gesto calou–se. _

_- Não quero uma única palavra de recriminação, Dynduawndy. Aquela mulher já me inferniza o suficiente durante as noites. – isso quando voltava para casa, coisa que não acontecera umas duas ou três vezes. Ele e Cassandra não conseguiam parar de discutir, e Dynduawndy quase caía duro quando percebia a bruxa se aproximando de Severus. Mas fora isso, ele parecia nutrir uma grande admiração pela loira, agora morena, fato esse comprovado que quase todas as falas de Dynduawndy começavam com um "a senhorita disse...". _

_Severus sentou–se em sofá cinza, com o encosto alto. A não ser que observasse muito bem, não notaria nenhuma característica de Cassandra ali. Dynduawndy ficou de pé com a cabeça, baixa, os lábios comprimindo–se para não falar nada. _

_- O que é? – perguntou impaciente ao perceber um olhar de censura. _

_- Dynduawndy vai ser castigado se falar o que pensa... – ele ousou murmurar. Severus, em um impulso, jurou não fazer nada, se ele falasse. – Dynduawndy pensa que mestre Severus deveria abrir o coração... A senhorita Cassandra gosta de mestre Severus, de certa forma até mais que Dynduawndy... – foi interrompido por batidas insistentes na porta. – a senhorita disse para não deixar pessoa alguma entrar, mestre. _

_- Dynduawndy, vá para a cozinha e fique em silencio. _

_- Mas mestre... _

_- Desobedecendo a uma ordem do seu senhor, Dynduawndy? – o elfo foi para a cozinha, balançando a cabeça. Felizmente, Severus não ouviu os murmúrios do elfo. _

_- Dois bruxos tão cabeça–dura deveriam parar de brigar... Só um elfo que não conhece o seu mestre, não perceberia os bons sentimentos que o mestre tem, quando a senhorita está por perto... _

_Severus ao abrir a porta, deparou–se com uma mulher elegantemente vestida. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha ao vê–lo. _

_- Ora, ora... Pelo visto, minha filhinha cresceu e esqueceram de me avisar... _

_- Quem é você? – Severus não foi educado ao fazer a pergunta, a mulher simplesmente o ignorou, entrando porta adentro. Pergunta inútil, pois ele podia perceber de quem Cassandra herdara a estrutura do rosto delicado. _

_- A mãe da jovem que habita essa espelunca. Onde Cass está? Espero que esteja fazendo alguma coisa útil. – ela ergueu uma almofada, estudando o estado do sofá. Por fim, decidiu ficar em pé. _

_- Não sei. E já que não lhe convidei para entrar, espero que não se sente. – Severus se sentou, cruzando as pernas na mesinha de centro. _

_- Atrevido... Qual é seu nome, garoto? _

_- Garotos são os irmãos de Cassandra. _Seus filhos. _– lembrou–se do que Angie lhe contara. Pelo que mencionara depois, dois teriam agora 16 anos. – E sua filha esteve muito bem sem a sua presença, sua trouxa idiota. _

_- Não importa. Vou esperar por minha filha, e nenhum homem, que faz sair fagulhas de uma vara, vai ser capaz de me tirar daqui. – a mesma arrogância da grifinória quando queria alguma coisa. _

_– Azar o seu. – eles ficaram se encarando, os olhos castanhos claros da mulher lançando chispas de ódio. Eles não ficaram muito nessa situação, já que Cassandra entrou, chamando por Severus. Ao perceber a mulher à sua frente, ela estacou. _

_- Vá embora. – foram as primeiras palavras. – E não se atreva a voltar. _

_- Antes precisamos ter uma conversa, Cassandra. _

_- Já tivemos a conversa que precisávamos há seis anos, Catherine. – o som do nome saiu amargo. – E desde ela você está morta para mim. – Cassandra se mexeu, deixando a porta aberta. – Você tem um segundo antes que eu chame a polícia, _senõra _Ortega. – os lábios de Cassandra estavam brancos. Apertava as sacolas com força, as juntas dos dedos brancas. _

_- Você faria isso, Biscoitinho? _

_- Cala a boca! Você não tem moral para me chamar assim! – Cass gritou, os olhos flamejando de raiva. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Eu vou guardar minhas compras, e quando voltar para a sala, quero você longe da minha casa, da minha família e da minha vida, entendeu? _

_- E se eu não quiser? _

_- Vou ser clara, para não haver nenhum mal–entendido: EU NÃO QUERO SABER DA SUA VIDA E NÃO QUERO QUE SAIBA DA MINHA, compreendeu? – Cassandra passou rente a ela, virando o rosto. Embora não tivesse elevado a voz, o tom firme e gelado eram patentes. _

_- Se você mudar de idéia, estou morando em Madrid. – a voz saiu firme, mas Cassandra ignorou. Quando voltou a sala, Severus estava sozinho. _

_- Que ver... _

_- Cale a boca. – Cassandra estava furiosa, mas parecia se controlar. – por que está de pé? Henry foi muito claro, dizendo que você não poderia levantar–se da cama, a não ser daqui a dois dias... _

_- Estava cansado de ficar na cama então... _

_- Por que abriu a porta para ela? Se você não tivesse aberto essa maldita porta... – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. _

_- O seu segredo estaria a salvo, não é? Lamento informar, Cavendish, mas como você já me disse uma vez, não existe um segredo que seja eterno. E depois... – Severus se impressionou quando os olhos da mulher cruzaram os seus. Raiva, mágoa, fúria... Nos olhos de Cassandra havia uma dor muito grande.. – Angie já havia me contado sobre ela, que ela lhe dissera alguma coisa muito... _

_- Quer saber o que essa mulher falou para mim? As palavras exatas? Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer, Severus, nunca! – as lágrimas que ela estava tentando reprimir saíram livres. – "Sabe a razão pela qual eu não estou na América, como sempre foi o meu projeto de vida, Cassandra?Por sua maldita causa! Se eu tivesse conseguido me livrar de você, enquanto estava dentro de mim! É isso mesmo, eu tentei abortar você, mas não... Primeiro eu não consegui... Quando estava indo tentar de novo, seu pai, esse imbecil romântico, descobriu que eu estava grávida... Ameaçou me denunciar, à justiça... Passou a me vigiar todos os momentos, só por conta de uma coisinha minúscula... quando você nasceu, eu já tinha perdido todas as minhas chances"... – Cassandra continuou falando, mas Severus percebia que era algo automático,pois os sentimentos estavam entorpecidos. Cassandra parecia um casca oca. – "Se isso não basta para você, para mim não foi... Eu nunca gostei da idéia que você fosse uma bruxa, com aquela amiga estranha... Eu me livrei de te aturar durante o ano, mas tinha o seu pai... Todo orgulhoso... "Cassandra é garota mais inteligente que conheço... puxou a mim... Ela tem não só a inteligência, mas também a noção de honra dos Cavendish...". Você tinha a MINHA beleza e a falta de ambição daquele..." – Do nada, Cassandra pareceu perceber o que estava falando. A raiva que sentia por Catherine pareceu se voltar a Severus. – Eu tinha conseguido viver sem isso me machucar tanto... Você fez voltar tudo! – Cassandra caiu de joelhos, escondendo o rosto banhado de lágrimas. _

_- Cassandra, eu... – Severus começou a se aproximar, mas do nada, ela se colocou de pé, secando as lagrimas com raiva. _

_- Se você está em condições de ficar em pé, também está em condições de ir embora. Volte para sua casa, lute por Você–Sabe–Quem... Eu não me importo mais... – ela reprimiu um soluço. – Eu vou sair, Severus, vou voltar dentro de uma hora.– ela se aproximou de uma pequena estante, e abrindo–a, pegou a varinha de Severus. Jogou–a na mesinha de centro. – Não quero absolutamente nada que possa lembrar de você na minha casa. _


	10. Doces Lembraças

**nota: Personagens Originais sao MEUS e de mais ninguem! Se quiserem usar (já estou começando a me sentir a propria JK) avisem, senão vamos ter briga... Tirando o resto, é da tia inglesa, mesmo... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ;;;;  
**

**Lembranças doces.**

_Ela o tinha mandado embora. Mas ele não fora. Mandara Dynduawndy arrumar as coisas, e leva–las para a mansão. Somente ela dissera o que pensava. Somente ela dissera o que sentia. Ele queria uma chance. Conscientemente, não admitiria isso jamais, mas ao ver o vulto entrando no apartamento escuro, ela tentando conter mais um soluço, Severus teve uma certeza: não importasse o preço que teria que pagar, ficaria com ela._

_- Ela não merece. – ela deu um pulo ao escutar a voz. Ligou o interruptor da lâmpada do teto._

_- Eu mandei você ir embora._

_- Devia saber que eu não obedeço ordens de uma mulher. – Severus a provocou. Cassandra cerrou os punhos, o encarando com deboche._

_- Mas de um imbecil assassino sim._

_- Eu fiquei para te dizer algumas coisas. – ele deu um passo em direção a ela, que parecia estar indiferente. – primeiro: ela não merece que você chore por conta dela. Não passa de uma idiota sem precedentes, que jogou com as duas mãos fora um dos maiores tesouros da humanidade. O seu amor._

_Cassandra balançou a cabeça em negativa._

_- Se essa for alguma técnica sonserina para distrair o adversário, saiba que ela não está funcionando. Você não sabe como doeu ter escutado tudo aquilo. – aos poucos ele estava se aproximando dela._

_- Alguma vez ela te espancou? Usou a maldição _Cruciatus _em você? – com o olhar de surpresa, Severus puxou ar. – Meu _amado_ pai fez isso, Cassandra. Além de humilhar–me, ele fazia o mesmo com minha mãe. – ele deu um meio–sorriso. – Quando você sorri, parece um pouco com ela._

_- Isso era tudo?_

_- Não. – ele ficou a dois passos dela. – _Você_ agiu como uma idiota, quando não deixou Angie colocar o seu nome na lista das garotas. Ele era o único que eu queria ter lido. _

_- Tem noção do que está me dizendo? – ele concordou com a cabeça._

_- Se o seu nome estivesse lá, eu teria lhe procurado até no inferno para poder ficar com você. Ao invés disso, havia o nome de Minerva McGonagall, na ponta da lista._

_- Foi Angie quem decidiu colocar a prof. Minerva como primeira... Disse que queria rir muito da cara que você provavelmente iria fazer._

_- E ela riu muito. Uma das poucas vezes que me resignei em não esganá–la._

_- Como... Como foi o enterro dela? – Cassandra pediu, a voz falhando. Não quisera ir ver a amiga morta, preferindo manter a imagem dela sorrindo._

_- Pomposo. Lucio não deixou que as pessoas vissem o corpo, mantendo o caixão lacrado. – Cassandra franziu a testa._

_- Mas para um bruxo ser considerado morto não é necessário fazer um velório de caixão aberto?_

_- Lucio arranjou os papéis antes do velório..._

_- E é claro que ficou com a parte da herança de Angie. – Cassandra sorriu irônica. Havia visto o irmão da amiga apenas algumas vezes, sendo a animosidade entre eles recíproca. – Deve ter sido muito conveniente para ele que isso tenha acontecido, já que as dívidas que possuía, na época, foram pagas com esse dinheiro._

_- Cassandra, você está insinuando que..._

_- Não tenho provas para tal coisa, Severus. Mas, se um dia tiver, e conseguir provar o que acho que aconteceu... Azkaban é pouco para aquele verme! – exclamou irritada. – Ops , não devia ter dito isso, não é? Afinal de contas, vocês são amiguinhos..._

_- Lucio Malfoy não vai saber dessa nossa conversa jamais, Cassandra. – Severus puxou uma mexa do cabelo dela. – Lembra–se do que me pediu no primeiro dia quando acordei? Se você ficava melhor loira ou morena?_

_- Lembro. – a voz num sussurro. Não conseguia escapar daqueles olhos penetrantes. Severus venceu a pequena distância e sussurou no ouvido dela._

_- Morena, você fica estonteante. E loira... Os seus cabelos formam uma auréola, fazendo que você fique parecida com um anjo. O _MEU_ anjo. - falou enquanto a abraçava._

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss _

_Cassandra estava chegando tarde. Pelo menos, onze horas da noite para alguém que trabalhava até as seis horas da tarde. Severus estava irritado, ainda mais que era o SEU aniversário, e que nos últimos meses eles não haviam tido muito tempo juntos. Podia ter a chave do "apertamento", como Cassandra chamava a sua casa, mas ele havia se recusado. Não ficaria ali sem a presença dela, já tinha agüentado muito aquelas semanas apenas com Dyndy... O elfo praticamente pulara de alegria quando ele contara que estavam juntos._

_Mais dez minutos, e iria embora, decidiu-se dois segundos antes de escutar alguém quase correndo entrar no andar._

_- Está aqui sim, senhora Johnson! - Cassandra gritou, com um sorriso largo na face. - Obrigada! - ela se aproximou rapidamente, com a expressão feliz no rosto. - Oi! A senhora Johnson me avisou que havia um homem me esperando... Tratei de subir o mais rápido que as minhas pernas conseguiram... O que foi?_

_- Você está cheirando a loção pós-barba._

_- Estou é? - ela cheirou a ponta do casaco. - Se você entrar, eu provo que não é o que você está pensando._

_- Cassandra, eu conheço loção pós-barba. Eu uso sabia?_

_- Quer dizer então que esse cheirinho sexy que emana de você, não é seu? - ela pareceu desapontada, enquanto abria a porta e entrava._

_- Quer parar de brincar? Com quem você estava? - Cassandra tirou o casaco, ignorando a raiva dele. Ela foi em direção a cozinha, deixando-o sozinho. - Cassandra!_

_- É meu nome! - ela gritou de volta. - Só quero fazer um chá que lá fora está muito frio!_

_- Boa-noite - a porta do outro quarto abriu-se, revelando uma garota de cabelos castanhos, que provavelmente haviam sido atingidos por um tornado. Severus se sobrassaltou, respirando fundo._

_- Boa noite. Você é quem?_

_- Lia Gaves. Você deve ser Severus. - Cassandra saiu da cozinha, falando._

_- Bom, até as nove horas, eu fiquei com a Alice na casa dela... Até troquei o filhinho dela, que se chama Neville... Severus, você precisa ver os olhos dele... São tão doces... - ela pareceu apertar alguma coisa. - Acredita que quando eu o trocava, ele..._

_- Cassandra, você devia ter um bebê e logo, senão... Coitadinhos dos filhos das tuas amigas bruxas... - Lia provocou Cassandra._

_- Mas para isso são preciso dois... - ela deu a resposta, sem olhar para Severus._

_- Ele fez o que?_

_Severus só ficou escutando a conversa paralela das mulheres._

_- Quem? - Cassandra não entendeu, mas ao perceber do que Lia falava, sorriu. - Neville fez xixi em mim. - As duas caíram na gargalhada. - Eu tenho que rir, senão..._

_- Dá um beijo no seu pai por mim? Nâo consegui transferir a viagem. - fez uma careta. - E pensar que quando era criança, meu sonho era viajar o mundo... Agora, é conseguir ficar duas semanas em casa, sem precisar entrar em um avião..._

_- Quem mandou trabalhar como guia para turistas entediados? Agora, güenta coração! - era assim que a mãe de Lia tratava as duas. - Que horas você tem que estar no aeroporto? Quer uma ajuda?_

_- Às três. E preciso que você transforme os gêmeos em sapos. Consigo sentir daqui o cheiro do perfume que eles jogaram em você. - ela trancou o nariz. Cassandra riu._

_- Infelizmente, meu pai gosta deles... Por isso não dá... - ela deu uma piscada. - Mas posso pedir para Tom a receita do pastelão que ele faz._

_- Eu prefiro o próprio Tom, obrigada. - Lia se virou e fechou a porta._

_- Meu irmão deveria se envergonhar... Tem uma garota que arrasta um trem por ele e ainda prefere uma cretina que não passa de uma vagaranha... - Cassandra meneou a cabeça._

_- O que é isso? - Severus falou, interrompendo a divagação de Cassandra._

_- Acho que você vai preferir não descobrir. - ela sorriu. - Agora que já sabe o que aconteceu, será que pode deixar esse ar azedinho e me beijar um pouco? Estou tão carente... - ela se aproximou com um brilho nos olhos. - Por favor?_

_- Foram seus irmãos que fizeram isso? - agora ele estava começando a se divertir. Cassandra, desde a escola, lhe contara diversas traquinagens dos seus irmãos gemêos._

_- Infelizmente, eles são os únicos na face da Terra que eu não possuo a benção do meu pai para enfeitiçar. - ela tentou abraça-lo, mas Severus deu um passo para trás._

_- Está com um cheiro insuportável, Cassandra._

_- Eu sei. Já vomitei duas vezes, mas antes, tenho um pedido para te fazer... Se você aceitar, vou ficar muito feliz... - ela não tentou beijá-lo, parecendo muito séria. - Bem, amanhã é o aniversário do meu pai, e quero te convidar para o jantar que meus irmãos e eu estamos preparando... É uma festa-surpresa, que eu adoraria que você fosse._

_O que custaria a ele? Nada. Ele também desejava conhecer a família dela..._

_- Está bem. - Cassandra soltou um grito e o abraçou, beijando-o diversas no rosto._

_- Obrigada, obrigada! Você não tem noção do..._

_- Ei, vocês dois, podem parar de fazer barulho? Eu tenho que sair de madrugada! - Lia gritou, com a porta fechada. _

_- Pelo visto, vamos ser obrigados a fazer um feitiço silenciador. - Cassandra segurou o riso, ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Severus. - Vá tomar o banho logo, não quero sentir esse cheiro em você._

_- Esse é o único motivo pelo qual vou "_obedecer"_ sem questionar nada. - deu um beijo na boca dele. - Não demoro nada. _

_Cassandra estava se ensaboando, quando sentiu-se ser abraçada. Severus murmurou no ouvido dela, provocando arrepios pelos pelo corpo._

_- Você está demorando muito. - Cassandra apenas se virou e começou a beijá-lo._

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss _

_Severus olhou com uma certa apreensão para os lados, observando se não precisaria apagar a memória de alguém. Como não havia ninguém, ele tratou de se aproximar de uma casa muito parecida com as demais daquela rua. Cassandra lhe dera o endereço, dizendo-lhe que o jantar seria por volta das oito horas . Recebera uma carta durante o dia, assinada por Thomas Jr, fazendo o mesmo convite que a irmã, com o horário mais cedo._

_- Tocou a campainha, e surpreendeu-se ao ver os mesmo olhos de Cassandra em um rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros, que usava um avental xadrez vermelho e branco._

_- Olá? - tinha o sorriso largo, e uma expressao calorosa._

_- Eu sou Severus Snape._

_- E eu com isso? Brincadeira. Cass nos avisou que iria chamar um amigo, mas disse que provavelmente não iria vir. Entre, e ignore os gêmeos. Eles estão em polvorosa..._

_- Eu não acredito. Achei que iria chegar um janota e chega um morcegão. - dois garotos loiros, idênticos, olhavam Severus com uma expressão não muito amistosa no rosto._

_- Definitivamente, nossa irmã não tem o menor gosto para homens._

_- Vocês não deveriam estar se arrumando?_

_- Não somos garotas para fazer isso._

_- E depois, queremos ter uma conversinha com o morcegão aí._

_- Os dois, para cima, já, senão..._

_- Senão o quê? - Os dois debocharam dele._

_- Cass vai ficar sabendo o que estão fazendo. - os dois estouraram em gargalhadas._

_- Não temos medo de Cass... E mesmo se tivéssemos, ainda iriámos querer ter essa conversinha com ele._

_- Cassandra é maior de idade, paga as próprias contas e detesta que se metam na vida dela._

_- Bons argumentos, mas não suficientes. - os dois desafiavam o irmão mais velho claramente. - E depois, esse cara já magoou muito Cass, para que nós deixássemos barato. Nos lembramos muito bem, quando ela veio nas férias do sexto ano._

_- Ela chorava quando estava sozinha. _

_- Por que acham que ela chorava por minha causa? - Severus estava intrigado com aquele comportamento._

_- Por que? Pelo amor de Deus, você se finge de tapado ou é burro mesmo? Cass sempre foi louca por você! - O gêmeo que usava um agasalho cinza respondeu._

_- Melhor dizendo: teve um péssimo gosto para escolher o cara para ir para a cama. - o outro replicou. Usava um agasalho azul-escuro. Severus e Tom arregalaram os olhos. - - - Vocês não querem que acreditemos que os bebês são trazidos pela cegonha, querem?_

_- Em resumo, o que vocês dois querem? - Tom parecia estar sufocando uma gargalhada._

_- Só queríamos dar um conselho, para o morcegão, aí._

_- Melhor dizendo, um aviso. _Se_ ele magoar a nossa bruxinha... Por mais leve que seja o dano... Vai usar o caixão onde dorme, não só para fazer isso. Vai ficar por lá mesmo, pelo resto da eternidade com uma estaca no peito. - era impressionante como um completava as frases do outro. Parecia até que haviam ensaiado._

_- E vai descobrir porque ninguém se mete com os gêmeos Cavendish. - completaram juntos._

_- Eu definitivamente, vou ir morar no Egito. E não vou nem mesmo vir para o Natal! Melhor: vou virar mulçumana, assim não preciso... - Cassandra entrou resmungando. Parou ao ver Severus. o seu semblante se iluminou no mesmo instante. - Oi... Achei que você fosse vir mais tarde._

_- Vindo mais cedo, quis me certificar que ia conseguir comer algo que você não tivesse posto as mãos._

_- Está insinuando que eu cozinho mal, Snape? - Cassandra começou a tirar um casaco, a touca e o cachecol vermelhos que usava._

_- Eu não insinuo as coisas, Cavendish. Eu afirmo. - os gêmeos se abaixaram, com medo que Cass errasse um vaso na cabeça de Severus. Para surpresa dos irmãos, ela apenas o olhou indiferente._

_- Miles, Zach, por que não estão tomando um banho e se arrumando? Passei na delegacia, e papai deve chegar a qualquer minuto. Tom, estou começando a sentir o cheiro de queimado. - puxou a varinha, e começou a arrumar a bagunça que estava na sala. - Ou os três querem que EU entre na cozinha para termi... - parou a frase, quando os três irmãos desapareceram da sala. - Covardes! E pensar que são meus irmãos..._

_- Dariam bons lufa-lufa._

_- Lufa-lufa? Não. - ela balançou a cabeça. - Os gêmeos com certeza seriam sonserinos. Apesar de serem bem-humor... - Severus a abraçou, beijando-a. - Uau! Também senti sua falta. - eles se separaram com uma tossidela. Cassandra deu um sorriso, antes de abraçar com força o homem mais velho que chegara. Cabelos loiro-escuro, com olhos azuis, Severus deduziu que era o pai dela, confirmado o fato pelas palavras dela._

_- Oi papai... Feliz aniversário._

_- Para você também, meu anjo. - depois que eles se separaram, o loiro manteve um braço nos ombros de Cassandra. - Então você é o famoso Severus Snape. Cass sempre falou muito de você, especialmente depois que o "melhor aluno em poções" concordou em dar algumas aulas para ela._

_- Cassandra é exagerada. - Severus não gostou muito do tom do pai dela._

_- Talvez você esteja certo. Biscoitinho sempre foi muito expansiva, e por conta disso, sempre teve problemas, especialmente..._

_- Pai, o senhor tinha me prometido que não ia me chamar assim, ainda mais no nosso aniversário._

_- Esqueci, Bis..._

_- Pai! - Thomas Cavendish começou a rir._

_- Vou tomar um banho, já que Tom não deve ter terminado com as travessas._

_- Posso desligar o medidor, para os gêmeos saírem do banho? _

_- Pode deixar que eu mesmo faço isso. E não me olhe com essa cara. Marta não concordou em vir até aqui. Segundo ela, tinha coisas mais importantes que ficar em um hospício. - Cass balançou os ombros. Seu pai saiu e quando olhou novamente para Severus, ele tinha uma sobrancelha erguida._

_- Nosso aniversário? - ele falou, Cassandra engoliu em seco. _

_- Bem, vamos conversar lá fora, que eu explico tudo. - quando estavam no jardim, Cass se apoiou em uma árvore coberta de neve. - Odeio o frio. - falou batendo o queixo. - Devia ter pegado o meu casaco. - ela respirou fundo e começou a falar. - Eu sei que devia ter dito que era meu aniversário também, mas... Droga, eu queria que você viesse por mim, para conhecer a minha familia não como uma obrigação, entende?_

_- Entendo... Mas você me privou de um prazer que não sei se vou poder ter, com essa guerra que está acontecendo. - quando ela fez cara de não ter entendido, ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela, atrás da orelha. - Escolher para você uma das jóias da familía Snape. - ficou espantado quando ela balançou a cabeça com vigor._

_- Eu não quero. Eu não quero nada material da sua família, Severus. A única coisa que eu quero da sua família, é você, com suas qualidades e seus defeitos. NADA além disso, entendeu bem? Bom, talvez algumas crianças, mas isso é plano para o futuro... - com as duas mãos puxou o rosto dele, o beijando. Severus a envolveu em seus braços, a cobrindo com a capa. _

_- Desculpem interromper, mas temos uma pergunta muito importante a fazer, para o... - um dos gêmeos começou, parando quando recebeu um olhar irritado de Cassandra._

_- Façam a maldita pergunta e sumam logo. - ela também ficava irritada, Severus sorriu ao perceber que ficava mais atraente com os olhos brilhando de raiva. E o melhor que não era com ele._

_- Bom, o que queremos saber desse daí, é quanto tempo vamos ter que atura-lo? - Zach não tinha muito tato para fazer as perguntas. Severus apenas estreitou os olhos._

_- Dez minutos. É o tempo que preciso para planejar um duplo homícidio, e como vou me "safar", é o termo que você usa, certo, Cassandra? - ela concordou com a cabeça, rindo das expressões atônitas deles. - Se não sumirem das minhas vistas e nos deixarem em paz. _Já.

_- Eu vou rir tanto da cara deles, depois, que você não imagina. - Cass comentou, quando eles desapareceram. - Nunca vi os gêmeos obedecerem alguém tão rápido, e sem ter... - Severus a beijou, novamente, sendo interrompido pelo irmão de cabelos castanhos. _

_- Escutem, será que vocês não podem fazer isso outra hora? Só estamos esperando papai descer para atacar a comida. - Severus bufou, sendo puxado para dentro por Cassandra. Os gêmeos estavam sentados, fazendo caretas para o casal, quando este entrou._

_- Sabem, ver vocês dois se agarrando nos dá uma coisa..._

_- Tipo... NOJO! - os dois gritaram, quando Severus e ela se sentaram. - Se bem que quando Tom estava se amassando com aquela vagaranha da Damala..._

_- Zacharias Cavendish. Quanto menos você abrir a boca, mais chances vai ter de completar dezessete anos. - Tom levantou-se e bateu a porta da cozinha ao entrar. Foi o bastante para que Miles lhe desse diversos tapas na cabeça._

_- Feche o punho para bater por minha conta. Zach, onde está o seu cérebro? Você sabe muito bem o que Tom passou por conta daquela..._

_- O que aconteceu? Miles, pare de bater no seu irmão. - o pai desceu as escadas._

_- Pode ser quando ele deixar de ser idiota? - C assandra tinha um sorriso inocente no rosto._

_- Não gostei dessa piada. Pára! Está doendo. - Zach massageava a cabeça. - Foi mal, escapou._

_- Damala? - os três apenas confirmaram com a cabeça. - Zach, vá pedir desculpas para seu irmão. Severus, desculpe o hospício que essa casa parece ter se transformado._

_- Ela sempre foi. - Miles murmurou, abaixando a cabeça. Zach permaneceu sentado, com uma expressão de teimosia._

_- Eu não vou pedir desculpas por dizer uma coisa que penso. Damala nunca prestou par... - se interrompeu, quando Tom entrou novamente, com uma travessa fumegante. - Se for sopa, eu vou virar a travessa na sua cabeça._

_- Zach, atenda o telefone. - Thomas mandou ao segundo toque do mesmo. _

_- Por que eu? - Cassandra, Miles e Tom fingiram ao mesmo tempo, que estavam falando ao telefone._

_- Alô? Aqui é a Joane. Felicia. Karine. Letiane. Naía, Mary. - Após uma piscadela de Cass, os três ao mesmo tempo falaram - Zach está?_

_- Crianças, comportem-se! Zach, vá atender o telefone, e espero que consiga se livrar da coleção. - com um olhar que dizia "quem pode, pode", Zach se levantou e foi atender. _

_- Não compreendi por que o senhor a chamou de..._

_- Se _VOCÊ_ fizer isso, é um homem morto. - Cassandra o avisou._

_- Biscoitinho? Simples: ela sempre adorou biscoitos, e quando era criança, quase só comia isso. E o apelido acabou pegando, lógico que depois de um tempo, ela passou a odiar o apelido e transformou-se em um ser completamente... Não sei que palavra utilizar._

_- Cassandra era desse jeito durante a escola, Severus? - Miles falou no mesmo tom de seu pai, recebendo um olhar mais irritado de Cassandra._

_- Quando estávamos juntos, sim. Nunca consegui entendê-la._

_- Mulheres bonitas você deve apreciar, não entender. - Zach voltou para a mesa, com um sorriso irritante._

_- Fala o rei das mulheres. - Cass debochou._

_- Posso ser o rei das mulheres, mas é um homem que está lá no telefone, esperando para falar com você. É um tal de Tiago..._

_- Potter. - Cassandra terminou e de um salto, quase correu para o aparelho, atendendo-o. - Fala. - ficou escutando por alguns minutos, emitindo alguns ruídos de concordância ou negação. Por fim, ela ficou irritada, dizendo a ele, desligando em seguida o telefone: - Vá trocar as fraldas do seu filho!_

_Cassandra passou pela mesa, quase correndo, beijou Severus e o pai, e estava quase saindo, quando voltou para pegar o casaco e o cachecol._

_- Eu não consigo acreditar que já estava indo sem meu casaco._

_- Vai voltar Cassandra? - Thomas pediu, enquanto ela enfiava as mangas no casaco._

_- Vou fazer o possível, papai. Mas em todo caso, quero uma fatia bem generosa da torta guardada para mim, na geladeira. Sem nenhuma mordida nela, entenderam? - ela lançou um olhar significativo aos gemeos._

_- Você vai ir se encontrar com o Potter? - Severus levantou-se, com a raiva transbordando pelos poros._

_- Não. Vou tentar salvar um pouco o mundo, Severus. - sem dizer mais nada, ela saiu porta afora._

_- O bom disso, é que ela tem mais sorte que juízo... - Thomas Cavendish comentou, meneando a cabeça. - Senão já estaria morta._

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Severus estava esperando Cassandra, quando ela entrou com um rosto marcado pelo choro. Surpreso por esse fato, sem falar nada, tentou abraça-la, sendo repelido._

_- Não encosta em mim... Por que você me chamou aqui, Severus?_

_- O que aconteceu, Cassandra?_

_- Deixa eu ver... Seus amiguinhos Comensais destroçaram Benjy Fenwick, que por acaso era o meu melhor amigo! Você queria que eu estivesse como, se é minha culpa que ele estava sozinho? - ela não conseguiu mais controlar o choro, não repelindo mais o abraço forte dele. Vê-la chorando era tão estranho, que lhe apertava o coração._

_- Não é sua culpa, Cassandra._

_- É minha culpa sim! Eu desmaiei, pouco antes do horário que deveríamos sair... Se eu tivesse voltado a mim, antes..._

_- Agora estaria morta. - ele se obrigou a ser duro. - Teria o mesmo destino que ele, e seu pai estaria desesperado agora, junto com os seus irmãos. Eles a amam, Cassandra. E duvido que gostariam que você dividisse o mesmo caixão que esse Fenwick._

_- Eu não teria esse sentimento de culpa. - ela murmurou._

_- Você não é culpada, Cassandra. - ele repetiu. - Todos que estão nessa guerra sabem que podem morrer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Me prometa que não vai mais se sentir culpada._

_- Eu não posso. - ela murmurou, respirando fundo. - Eu devia estar com ele._

_- Mas está comigo agora, Cassandra. E eu não quero você dessa maneira. - ele deixou ela chorar um pouco, antes de secar as lágrimas que escorriam. - Me prometa outra coisa então. Que vai procurar um médico, para ver o que está acontecendo com você._

_- Não posso só pensar em mim. Tenho meus irmãos, meu pai, nosso bebê... - percebeu que falara demais, quando ele deu um passo para trás, com aquele olhar acusador. - Eu estou grávida, Severus. Sei que disse que isso era plano para o futuro, mas pelo visto vai ter que fazer parte de meus planos para agora. _

_- Como isso aconteceu?_

_- Bom, existem diversas explicações para isso. Tem certeza que quer ouvir uma delas?_

_- Por que você não se precaveu?_

_- Em primeiro lugar, troque você por nós. Eu não estava sozinha naquela cama, senhor Snape. - se era briga que ele queria, era briga que ele teria. - Em segundo, nunca precisei me preocupar com isso. Caso você não tenha reparado, não havia nenhuma fila de homens na minha porta, quando você entrou. - e nenhuma se você sair dela, pensou quase repetindo as palavras em voz alta. -E terceiro: EU NÃO VOU IMPLORAR PARA QUE VOCE FIQUE COMIGO, entendeu bem? - Cassandra tratou de se virar e estava saindo da sala, quando Severus a puxou para si, murmurando no ouvido dela._

_- Mais um Cavendish para azucrinar o mundo?_

_- Não, mais um Snape para me deixar louca de frustração. - ele riu, beijando a mão dela._

_- Gosta realmente do Egito? Vamos morar lá. Obviamente depois que nos casarmos. - ante o olhar de surpresa dela, completou. - Se você acha que eu vou permitir que o meu filho seja influenciado pelos demônios Cavendish, você está muito enganada. - ele a abraçou._

_- Quem é você e o que fez com Severus? - ela deu um passo para trás, puxando a varinha. Tinha o olhar duro, e provavelmente iria usar a varinha se não a convencesse._

_- Você é a pior cozinheira que conheço, convenceu o meu elfo mais fiel a se voltar contra mim, isso sem contar que tem a boca mais irritante e excitante do mundo e fala dormindo, isso quando não ronca._

_- Eu não ronco! - ela protestou, abaixando a varinha. - E você não deve ter beijado tantas bocas assim, para poder... - Severus a beijou, só parando quando escutaram alguém batendo na porta. Cassandra deu um pulo, tentando se afastar de Severus, mas ele a segurou pela cintura._

_- Prof. Dumbledore. - ele curvou levemente a cabeça. - Acho que o senhor se lembra de Cassandra._

_- É claro. Cassandra, como vai? - os olhos do diretor brilhavam divertidos, enquanto ela corava, respondendo a pergunta. Nunca, em sete anos de escola, fora pega em qualquer tipo de situação constrangedora. E agora, depois de adulta, junto a Severus... Merlin...- Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com Benjy. Deve ser um baque para você._

_- Eu sempre soube, desde que ele me escolheu e começou a me treinar, que talvez isso acontecesse. Eu... imaginava poder lidar com a situação, mas... - o seu queixo tremeu, e ela apertou com força os lábios. - Droga, é estranho saber que amanhã, quando eu entrar no Ministério, eu não vou poder atiçá-lo, dizendo para ir atrás de Sofia... Ele é meu amigo, professor, mesmo que esteja morto. Talvez daqui a algum tempo, eu encare isso de forma mais natural._

_- Isso é compreensível. - Não escapou ao diretor, que ela não tentou se afastar de Severus, ao contrário. Até relaxara, sob o abraço do ex-sonserino. - Tem certeza da nossa conversa, Severus?_

_- Absoluta. Não só vou espionar o Lord por causa de Cassandra, como também pelo nosso filho. - ele estava decidido._

_- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Cassandra não queria acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. Alvo tomou a si as explicações, já que Severus pareceu não dar indícios de responder a mulher._

_- Severus veio me procurar, oferecendo-se para ajudar a derrotar Voldemort. - Cass estremeceu, e Severus a apertou um pouco. - Já que ele está a serviço dele..._

_- Como Severus vai fazer isso, se Você-Sabe-Quem descobrir..._

_- Eu mesmo vou ensiná-lo Oclumência, Cassandra, e duvido que Severus irá agir como um tolo._

_- Como Severus vai explicar uma aproximação com o senhor?_

_- Sou o novo professor de DCAT. - ele informou, o rosto dela muito surpreso. Ambos sabiam que a conversa estava encerrada. Nada que dissessem iria mudar a opinião do outro._

_- Então é por isso que a carta que você me mandou uma carta, marcando o encontro aqui em Hogwarts, nas masmorras. - Cassandra suspirou. encarou Alvo. - O senhor não podia imaginar um castigo menos doloroso para a Grifinória, tipo proibir as visita a Hogsmead para sempre, para essa casa? - Severus lançou-lhe um olhar zangado, e Alvo apenas sorriu._

Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha: fofo né? o coração sempre lembra...

Juliana Snape: respondendo a sua pergunta... ele FICA!


	11. Grandes alegrias

**Capítulo 11**

**Grandes alegrias, grandes tragédias**

_- Severus Snape, eu não acredito nisso! - Cassandra descontrolada, se vestiu, encarando-o apenas com uma fúria desconhecida. - Você está tendo aulas de Oclumancia para se PROTEGER de Você-Sabe-Quem, não para bisbilhotar nas MINHAS memórias! - a barriga de Cassandra aparecera rapidamente, mas ela não engordara muito. _

_- Então por que você não me contou que Black lhe pediu em casamento?_

_- Por que não significou nada para mim, droga! Sirius gosta da garota que ele conheceu em Hogwarts, não da mulher que eu sou agora!_

_- Cassandra, eu não gosto disso! Você não me contou que estava se encontrando com esse..._

_- Tchau Severus! - do nada ela aparatou, deixando Severus mais zangado. - Cavendish! - irritado, chutou uma cadeira, sem refletir._

_Dois dias depois, ele não tivera nenhuma notícia de Cassandra. Ficara preocupado, em especial porque nunca vira Cassandra tão zangada. Procurara no seu apartamento, e a senhora Jonson, uma mulher com cerca de trinta e cinco anos, lhe dissera surpresa que há cerca de uma semana Cassandra não dormia em casa._

_De lá, Severus foi para a casa do pai de Cassandra. Ele sabia que a mulher não preocuparia o pai, certamente lhe dizendo onde estaria. Foi atendido na porta por um dos gêmeos, com um lenço no pescoço._

_- Que eu saiba, não mordo ninguém. - Severus entrou, sendo encarado pelos gêmeos com um misto de irritação, divertimento e tédio._

_- No que disse, acrescente "somente Cassandra". - Miles voltou para a mesa, onde um tabuleiro de damas demonstrava que estavam no meio de uma partida. Ele também usava um lenço no pescoço._

_- E por falar na irmã irascível de vocês, onde ela se encontra?_

_- Chutando a bunda de algum Comensal. - os gêmeos tinham a atenção voltada para o jogo. - Se eu fosse você, ficaria longe dela por uns três dias mais... Ela ainda não está falando com ninguém, além de papai._

_- Sinal que está uma onça pintada, ou seja: se puser as mãos em você, vai dar um nó duplo, e não vai ser daquela maneira que nós gostaríamos de fazer em você._

_- Então posso me considerar com sorte? - o tom irônico só serviu para os dois rirem._

_- Dessa vez sim. Cass está irritada, não magoada._

_- E como ela não te pegou na cama com outra, ou outro..._

_- Podemos muito bem ignorar essa briga entre vocês. - ao ver o olhar espantado de Severus, Zach completou. - Você não acha que estaria vivo se Cass tivesse feito isso, não é? - os gêmeos não tiveram tempo de falar nada, pois Cass entrou, com uma sacola de compras._

_- O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo? Podem voltar para a cama já! Ou preferem que a caxumba..._

_- Ei, só viemos atender a porta! E estamos mortos de fome! _

_- Tem alguma coisa na cozinha. - esperou os dois sumirem, antes de voltar sua atenção para Severus. Tinha o olhar muito sério, e a expressão de quem não ia ajudar em nada. - Oi._

_- Precisamos ter uma conversa séria. Eu... - fez um sinal quando ela abriu a boca. - Preciso falar, antes que eu me arrependa. Eu nunca confiei em pessoa alguma antes, Cassandra, nunca me envolvi do jeito que estou envolvido com você. Eu não sei bem as regras do jogo, mas sei de uma coisa: fiz uma besteira muito grande ao invadir as suas lembranças. E devo confessar, que estou envergonhado, por ter que pedir que você confie novamente em mim. _

_- Tudo bem. Todos erramos, Severus, é uma prova de humanidade. Mas só aceito as suas desculpas se você aceitar as minhas. Eu... meio que coloquei você numa espécie de pedestal, onde você nunca podia errar. Não sabe o quanto foi vergonhoso escutar essas pragas que tenho como irmãos me azucrinando os ouvidos, por sua causa... "Embora seja mal-humorado, o cara praticamente baba por você, maninha... Depois, você também sempre tem tendências exageradas com relação a ele...". - fez uma careta. - Desde que eu aparatei aqui em frente, só falta eles louvarem Severus Snape!_

_- Mas eles falaram... - Severus deu uma olhada para a porta da cozinha._

_- Eles nunca vão admitir que, apesar de tudo, foram com a sua cara... Severus, eu só quero lhe dar um aviso. Se algum dia você olhar novamente as minhas memórias, vai ser a última vez que vai me ver, e ao nosso filho. - Cassandra falou firmemente. - Confiança total é o que espero de um relacionamento, e se eu não puder ter isso com você, nem quero tentar. - ela não esperou resposta, e virou-se na direção da cozinha._

_- Por que você tem a mania de sair dando ordens e não consegue discutir uma idéia?_

_- Porque eu SEMPRE tenho as melhores idéias... - ela respondeu sem se voltar._

_- Depois sou eu quem é pretensioso... - ele resmungou, cinco segundos antes dos gêmeos puxarem Cassandra pelos braços para fora da cozinha._

_- Eu só queria um copo d'água!_

_Faltava duas semanas para terminarem as aulas, e Severus estava nos corredores de Hogwarts, quando olhou distraidamente para fora, percebendo Hagrid conversando com uma aluna, que estava de costas. O homenzarrão, apontou para o espaço onde era a sua cabana, e a garota concordou com a cabeça. Quando se virou para segui-lo, Severus conseguiu perceber dois detalhes que haviam lhe escapado: o vestido que a garota usava era verde-limão, no modelo preferido de Cassandra, e tinha uma barriga que era impossível negar que estava grávida. Trincando os dentes, Severus tratou de ir o mais rápido até a casa do guarda-caça, que estava fervendo alguma coisa que ele chamava de "chá". Cassandra estava sentada, gargalhando._

_- Pára de falar, senão eu morro rindo! - quando se acalmou, ela manteve o sorriso._

_- Cassandra, você já tem idéia do nome que vai dar ao seu filho?_

_- Na verdade, nós não nos decidimos por nome algum, mas... Se continuarmos a teimar, vamos cometer uma atrocidade. Se for menina, o nome vai ser Victoria Regina. Se for um garotinho, Julyus Benjy. E eu não estou com tanto medo assim, Hagrid. Se a criança chegar a vir a Hogwarts, sei que vai estar bem protegida... Com você, a prof. Minerva e o diretor Alvo... Decididamente, eu não consigo imaginar Hogwarts sem vocês três. - Severus decidiu que era hora de "anunciar" a sua presença, com sua entrada._

_- Creio que a função de um guarda-caça é manter os animais na floresta e os alunos em segurança. - Severus falou o mais friamente que pôde. - E não ficar de conversa com uma ex-aluna._

_- O que? - Hagrid levantou- se de um salto. - Que animais saíram da floresta?_

_- Não consegui identificar que espécie era. Peludo, com garras, focinho... - a menção garras, Hagrid saiu ventando._

_- Desde quando um pufoso é perigoso para os alunos?_

_- Desde que eu não consegui inventar nada melhor para tirar aquele imbecil..._

_- Severus... - Cassandra falou em tom de advertência._

_- Para atrair Hagrid fora daqui... para poder ficar um pouco só com uma mulher... - Severus se aproximou._

_- Não é uma mulher e sim A mulher... - ela fez uma careta. - Me conte o seu segredo, por favor._

_- Segredo? - ele não entendeu, ela o beijou levemente._

_- Segredo. O bebê estava chutando desde que levantei, e agora, só de ouvir a sua voz, ele parou!_

_- Ele sabe quem manda. - Cassandra ergueu a sobrancelha, antes de puxá-lo para beijá-lo. Severus a beijava de volta, segurando-a pela cintura, enquanto acariciava levemente a barriga. Nenhum dos dois percebeu que Hagrid entrou, os encarou e saiu novamente, sem fazer nenhum barulho._

_Severus entrou no apartamento de Cassandra, usando da chave que ela agora insistira para que usasse. Ele escutou a voz dela e se dirigiu a cozinha, parando quando escutou ela falar._

_- Bem, minha primeira opção, seria Frank Longbottom... mas com ele internado no St Mungus, dessa maneira... Estou começando a pensar seriamente em Sirius._

_- Eu conheço o primeiro nome... - era Tom quem estava com ela._

_- Os dois... Frank foi quem achou que você fosse meu namorado, lembra?_

_- Ele estava namorando Alice Pigneus... Me lembro dela... Curvas muito generosas. - um sorriso malicioso provavelmente brotara dos lábios dele._

_- Isso aí! E Sirius é o cara da motocicleta. _

_- Os gêmeos quase o quebraram quando ele foi atrás de você, algumas semanas atrás._

_- Ele me contou... Mas consegui arranjar uma desculpa suficientemente boa para isso. - eles ficaram em silêncio, por alguns minutos. - Mas não foi por isso que eu te chamei. Damala. Ela estava com uma criança, que é muito parecida com os gêmeos._

_- Você mesma não vive dizendo que as crianças são todas iguais?_

_- Os olhos são azuis, a única diferença mesmo. Tom, essas fotos aqui servem muito bem para o garoto! Eu não duvido nada... OLHE para mim!_

_- É meu filho sim, Cass, quer ouvir isso? Já disse! Pronto! Agora esqueça esse assunto, e..._

_- Esquecer? Thomas, é seu filho! Como você consegue..._

_- Não se meta na minha vida, Cass, porque eu não me meto na sua! - Severus escutou um som de cadeira se arrastando. - Eu posso tolerar que você saiba das minhas coisas, mas não quero que se meta na minha vida!_

_- Eu conheço você, Thomas, e você deveria me conhecer também!_

_- Então eu vou lhe avisar, Cassandra: se meta nessa história, e você vai sair machucada. Eu não sou Snape, que te agüenta só por que você está grávida dele. E Damala e eu já temos os nossos problemas sem que você precise colocar mais lenha._

_- Ela é uma mulher casada, Thomas! A criança tem o sobrenome do marido dela!_

_- Zacharias Smith. Eu sei muito bem o nome do meu filho, Cassandra, não se preocupe! - os dois praticamente berravam um com o outro. Severus achou que era hora de intervir, antes que coisas mais duras fossem ditas._

_Quando entrou na cozinha, Cassandra estava apoiada na cadeira, respirando com dificuldade. Tom massageava as costas da irmã, enquanto tentava falar com ela com voz calma. Uma leve lembrança, de ela estar sendo apoiada por duas garotas enquanto a levavam para a enfermaria passou pela sua mente. _

_- Vamos, Cass, respire, se acalme e respire... Lembre-se do bebê..._

_- O que está acontecendo?_

_- Ela está tendo uma crise de falta de ar, não dá para perceber? - Tom estava irritado, e Cassandra ofegou novamente. - Da próxima vez, quero estar em outra parte... _

_Severus também começou a acalmá-la, lançando um olhar penetrante ao irmão dela. Aos poucos, a respiração de Cassandra voltou ao normal._

_- Isso acontece com frequencia?_

_- A cada cinco minutos, se você não percebeu. - Tom falando com ironia era raro, mas para Cassandra parecia doer muito._

_- Por favor, Tom. - ele suspirou._

_- Quer que eu vá comprar uma bombinha?_

_- Não precisa. Já vou tomar uma poção para isso, não se preocupe. E quanto a você, o que aconteceu? - Severus ainda encarava Tom como se fosse sacar a varinha e aplicar nele a Avada._

_- Ninguem te falou ainda a respeito dos Potter?_

_- Não! o que aconteceu com Lilian? - Cass se pos em pé, passando a mão na barriga. Tinha uma expressão agoniada no rosto. - Severus, por favor!_

_Ele suspirou, antes de responder._

_- O Lord encontrou os Potter. O fiel do segredo os traiu. _

_- Não! - o grito saiu antes que Cassandra conseguisse se conter. - Lilian... você também não, por favor... - Cassandra começou a falar em sussurros. - Lilian... Tiago... Harry!_

_- A criança está viva, Cassandra. O Lord... foi derrotado pelo bebê._

_- Como? - ela parecia não acreditar. Ele deu de ombros._

_- Ninguém sabe como. Black está sendo procurado por todo mundo mág..._

_- Por quê? Ele..._

_- Era o fiel do segredo._

_- E existem Coelhinho da Páscoa e Papai Noel. Sirius amava Tiago como a um irmão! _

_- Cassandra, qual sua idade mental? Cinco? Seis? Sirius Black era o fiel do segredo e traiu o seu melhor amigo! _

_- Sirius jamais faria isso! - ambos estavam gritando, os olhos chispando de raiva. - Pelo amor de Deus, Severus, eu conheço Sirius! Pode ser muitas coisas, mas não é um... - ela apertou os lábios. Todos que estavam naquela cozinha sabiam que a palavra que iria sair era "traidor". Cassandra deu um passo a frente, antes de soltar um grito e se curvar. Tom e Severus a ampararam, um pouco antes de um líquido escorrer pelas pernas dela. - Eu não acredito..._

_- O que está acontecendo?_

_- O bebê... - ela estava mais branca que a toalha da mesa. - Está vindo agora!_

_- Como?_

_- Vou repetir a pergunta dos gêmeos... Você se finge de tapado ou é burro mesmo? Seu filho está nascendo, homem! - Tom passou a mão nos cabelos, nervoso. - Cass, não importa o que aconteça, não fique com medo. Não precisamos ter mais um ataque de asma agora..._

_- Eu não estou com medo... Estou em pânico, Tom! - apesar da afirmação, ela se obrigava a respirar com calma._

_- Vá pegar as coisas de Cassandra no quarto. Precisamos aparatar no..._

_- Eu não vou! - ela ficou rígida nos braços dele. - Se tiver que aparatar, fico por aqui mesmo! _

_- O que? - Severus não acreditou nos ouvidos._

_- Eu estou muito nervosa... Se eu acabar parando no lago Ness? Aposto que o monstro não sabe fazer as honras de uma partei... - uma contração a dobrou novamente. _

_- É mesmo? Então você sugere o que?_

_- Tem um hospital a duas quadras daqui. - Tom informou, ignorando o olhar horrorrizado de Severus._

_- Meu primogênito nascendo em um hospital trouxa?_

_- Melhor que a criança ter um monstro como primeira visão do mundo. - Tom estava irritado também._

_- Calem a boca os dois. Tom, pegue a minha mochila vermelha no armário. Severus, se você não quiser me acompanhar, eu entendo perfeitamente. Mas eu NÃO vou aparatar. Ponto... - ela curvou-se novamente._

_- Maldição! - Severus praguejou quando ela começou a respirar de forma acelerada. - Cassandra, respire normalmente!_

_- Ela está respirando para o parto, senhor inteligência. - Tom informou, entrando novamente na cozinha. - Quando eu cheguei, ela se queixou que estava dolorida o dia inteiro. Marinheira de primeira viagem, é isso que dá._

_- Quando você fizer exame de próstata, eu quero estar presente, para me diver... - nova contração._

_- Se não corrermos, você vai dar a luz aqui mesmo. - Severus a apressou, ela puxou o ar lentamente._

_- Primeiro eu vou me trocar... De maneira nenhuma vou sair toda molhada pel..._

_- Abra a porta e depois a tranque. - Severus instruiu Tom, pegando Cassandra no colo. - E você, fique quieta. _

_Talvez Cassandra estivesse mesmo em pânico, pois as únicas palavras que pronunciava, eram as de uma oração. Se contorcia e apertava pescoço de Severus com mais força quando sentia uma nova contração. Pela quantidade de vezes, Severus achou que ia acabar com o pescoço quebrado..._

_Quando entraram no hospital, colocaram Cassandra em uma cadeira de rodas, e não permitiram que Severus a acompanhasse. Ele estava irritado e ao mesmo tempo frustrado. Queria ficar junto com ela, ver o seu filho nascer... Por fim, Tom o arrastou para um corredor onde eles se sentaram em um banco. Depois de três segundos, Severus levantou-se e começou a caminhar._

_Sinto pena em lhe informar, mas não vai conseguir. - quando Severus o interrogou com o olhar, ele completou. - Furar o chão. Parece que está fazendo isso._

_- Espero que meu filho não tenha esse senso de humor ridículo. _

_- Não se preocupe... Se o bebê não tiver, nós ensinamos a ele. Ou ela._

_- A família Snape costuma ter primogênitos varões._

_- É? - ele não estava interessado na conversa. Tinha um certo olhar de deboche. - E você realmente acredita que a criança seja... - Tom não terminou de falar, pois Severus deu-lhe um soco, coisa que já estava com vontade de fazer._

_- Cale a boca! - Severus rugiu. - Você não passa de um garotinho mimado, que só porque a irmã decidiu viver a própria vida, quer magoa-la._

_- Você é um idiota! - Tom massageava o queixo._

_- Idiota é você! Nunca mais se atreva a agir como se sua irmã fosse uma pros... - Severus se interrompeu. Agora sim queria matá-lo, mas obrigou-se a ficar paralisado. Cassandra não gostaria que ele fizesse mal algum a nenhum dos irmãos, por mais que houvesse agido errado. - Fale nesse tom novamente sobre ela, e eu mato você. É um aviso. - ele saiu pelo corredor, a procura de notícias, não conseguindo nenhuma. Quando voltou ao corredor, uma enfermeira estava falando com o irmão de Cassandra. Ele passava a mão nos cabelos, e quando Severus escutou um "tem certeza disso", ficou paralisado._

_A enfermeira saiu pelo lado oposto de Severus, que foi até ele._

_- O que ela disse? - o medo que transparecia no seu olhar provocou um certo sorriso em Tom._

_- Ela me deu três notícias, acho que você não vai gostar das três... Eu só não gostei de duas. - o tom debochado característico da família._

_- O que ela disse? - Severus repetiu, apertando os dentes._

_- Bom, a primeira coisa, é que infelizmente você não vai se livrar mais de nós. Vai ter que nos aturar até a morte, pois agimos assim com os nossos. A segunda, é que você daqui uns 14 ou 15 anos vai querer matar todos os aborrecentes do sexo masculino. - sorriu amplamente ao ver a expressão de desgosto dele. - E a melhor, que eu achei. Cass teve uma menina._

_- Uma menina... - Severus sentou-se, sentia as pernas bambas. - Onde Cassandra está?_

_- Quarto 265, terceiro andar. - Tom não falou que eles não poderiam vê-la agora. Sabia que seria ignorado._

_Severus andou o mais depressa que pode, queria encontrar Cassandra. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, ela estava sentada, com o bebe ao colo. Sua filha. Uma menina. Ele não tinha visto muito sentido em escolher um nome feminino, mas agora... O bebe estava mamando, e Cassandra falava suavemente com ela._

_- ... e por mais cabeça-dura que sejamos, você nunca deve achar que não te amamos, meu anjo. - o bebê largou do peito, e Cassandra começou a bater suavemente nas suas costas. Olhava fixamente para a filha, como se quisesse gravar todos os detalhes daquele rostinho minúsculo. Severus entrou, sabendo que provavelmente Cassandra só teria olhos para a criança. Ela o olhou, sorrindo. - Oi... tenho uma boa e uma má notícia._

_- E qual é a má?_

_- Não vamos conseguir nos livrar dos meus irmãos. - riu da careta que ele fez. - E é uma menina linda. - ela sussurrou, olhando novamente para o bebê, que bocejou, piscando os olhos._

_Severus observou a criança por alguns minutos. Ela era uma replica de Cassandra, com cabelos negros._

_- Eu conversei com as enfermeiras. Elas me disseram que os olhos vão escurecer... Basicamente, nossa filha tem as "cores" que eu sempre quis... - ela riu, não vendo a expressão de Severus quando disse "nossa filha". Quando ela levantou o olhar, ficou surpresa com a rigidez dele. - Severus?_

_- Ela é tão bonita... - ele sussurrou. - Nem parece minha filha. - ele parecia enfeitiçado._

_- Mas é. - ele levantou a mão, hesitante, e acariciou de leve a penugem negra que escurecia a cabeça da criança._

_- Um anjinho... - ele encarou Cassandra. - Não sei o que dizer._

_- Bem, então não diga nada. - Cassandra o puxou para mais perto. - Eu não sei o que está te incomodando, mas sei de uma coisa, Severus: isso não é motivo suficiente para você se afastar de nós._

_- Das duas mulheres mais lindas do planeta. Que são minhas._

_- Disso você pode ter certeza... - quando Cassandra fez menção de entregar a filha nos braços dele, ele recuou._

_- Eu vou machuca-la._

_- Nunca diga isso, Severus. você se importa conosco, arriscando sua vida para nos proteger... E acha que vai machucar a nossa filha? Você NUNCA vai fazer isso..._

_Ao receber a menina nos braços, Severus sentiu uma explosão no seu peito. Era uma sensação tão... quente, um sentimento tão bom que ele não conseguia acreditar._

_- Acho que vou mandar os gêmeos comprarem um lençol para você secar a baba. - naquele momento, Severus não se importou com a brincadeira. Quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram, Severus teve certeza de uma coisa: fizera a escolha certa._

_notas:;:_

Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha : Olha o que fiz neste capitulo... SExy Severus... UAU! acho que estou exagerando nas emocoes...

Juliana: Mais um capitulo para voce! Gostou dele?


	12. Tragedia

**Notas:**

**Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha**: Ela estava defendendo sirius... apesar de todas as provas em contrario, ela sabia que ele era inocente. Damala é casada, sim. Achou que Severus ia ficar com Samara? Coitada dela... Se ela já é naturalmente mal-humorada, imagina ficar namorando com o tio Severus... Que bom que gostou da Cassandra... Eu também amei escreve-la... E o soco... Tom estava precisando! Mas gente cretina é assim mesmo...

Severus precisava mesmo de alguém que lhe "botasse o cabresto". RSRSRSRS

**Juliana: **vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho... mas do próximo não passa!

Agora, o porque desse nome...

**Capítulo 11 – parte dois**

**Grandes alegrias, grandes tragédias**

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Severus entrou no apartamento de Cassandra, escutando as vozes dos gêmeos. Cassandra consultara durante a semana o medi-bruxo que lhe atendera durante a gestação. Victoria Regina, apesar de ser uma garotinha muito saudável, apenas poderia viajar via rede de flú depois que completasse um mês de idade._

_Cassandra dera encaminhamento para se desligar de seu cargo no Ministério e haviam decidido a data do casamento, enquanto continuava a morar no apartamento. Severus ia dormir todas as noites com ela._

_Estava estranhando o fato dos Cavendish não terem aparecido para conhecer o mais novo membro da família. Não acreditava que já passara uma semana desde que sua filha nascera. Ao escutar a algazarra no quarto de Cassandra, ele foi até lá, encontrando a menina no colo do avô e os tios adolescentes a observando com interesse._

_- Não há como negar que é uma Cavendish. Ou melhor, que é filha de Cassandra._

_- Apesar dos cabelos pretos, e dos olhos se puxarem para o pai._

_- Alguma coisa dos Snape ela teria que ter. - os gêmeos pularam quando escutaram a voz dele._

_- Contanto que a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos seja a única coisa que ela tenha dos Snape. Por que o seu mal-humor nos dá dor de barriga!_

_- Mas não se preocupe, se ela tiver o seu gênio, nós ensinaremos a ela como ter o bom humor Cavendish. - Victoria tinha a testa franzida. Quando Zach terminou de falar, simplesmente abriu o berreiro._

_Miles e Thomas começaram a rir, Zach fez cara de quem não entendeu nada. Severus se aproximou da filha. Com um olhar, Thomas a passou para os braços dele. Falando suavemente, Severus conseguiu em poucos minutos que a criança parasse de chorar e até adormecesse. Colocou-a no berço, sob o olhar atônito dos gêmeos, e divertido do pai de Cassandra._

_- O que houve? - ele ergueu a sobrancelha._

_- Basicamente, deu para perceber que a filha herdou o péssimo gosto da mãe. - Zach fez uma careta._

_- Quem herdou o que? - Cassandra saiu do banheiro. Os cabelos pingando água molhavam a camiseta rosa-choque._

_- Sr. Cavendish, podemos ter uma conversa? - Severus pediu, após abraçar e beijá-la na face, recebendo mais baixas dos gêmeos. _

_- Então conversem na sala, enquanto os gêmeos me explicam essa história de "herdou péssimo gosto". - ela sorriu. _

_Severus e Thomas se dirigiram a sala, o homem mais velho se sentando no sofá._

_- Então... Quer falar comigo sobre o que?_

_- Eu fui um assassino. Matei muitos tro... Pessoas não mágicas, senhor Cavendish._

_- Thomas. E por que está me falando isso?_

_- Estou sendo procurado, para ser julgado. Se eu entregar-me, existe a possibilidade de conseguir uma redução na pena._

_- E é isso que você pensa em fazer. E Cassandra?_

_- Quero lhe pedir para cuidar dela e de Victoria. Não vou conseguir ficar em paz, sabendo que as mulheres a quem devo proteger estão jogadas por ai._

_- Pretende voltar para Cassandra, Severus?_

_- Eu jamais abriria mão de Cassandra. Ela se tornou minha vida._

_- Vamos cuidar delas, não se preocupe. Quando você vai fazer isso?_

_- No mais tardar amanhã._

_- Ter um bebê em casa vai me trazer boas memórias. - Severus assentiu, e sem aviso algum abriu a porta do quarto. Os gêmeos caíram no chao, sinal que estavam tentando escutar a conversa._

_- Os dois saindo comigo agora mesmo. - Thomas ergueu-se com um olhar de "vocês me pagam". - Cass, não se preocupe se só voltarmos pela manhã. Seus irmãos e eu estamos precisando de um tempo "juntos". - os gêmeos engoliram em seco. Conheciam muito bem aquele olhar._

_- Agora é conosco. O que aconteceu Severus?_

_- Como você sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele pediu, tentando ganhar tempo._

_- Posso ler no seu rosto. E sua aura está do jeito que sempre está quando aconteceu alguma coisa._

_- Cassandra, isso quer dizer..._

_- É, eu não sei que nome dão, mas de certa forma consigo ver as auras das pessoas. E com animagos, vejo o animal que a pessoa se transforma, como se fosse uma sombra. Como você acha que eu descobri a respeito de Remo? Foi assim. Agora, responda minha pergunta._

_- Diversos comensais foram presos. Falaram o meu nome. - a cor sumiu das faces de Cassandra. Sabia as implicações disso. - Se eu me entregar, existe a possibilidade da pena ser reduzida._

_- Desde quando uma prisão perpetua tem chances de ser reduzida, Severus?_

_- Dumbledore vai interceder por mim. E nós sabemos que o diretor possui uma grande influencia no mundo mágico._

_- Mas isso não é garantia de nada! - ela sacudiu a cabeça, espalhando água pelos lados. - Eles podem muito bem ignorar isso, já que você é um professor de Hogwarts e... - ela sufocou um soluço, ele a abraçou._

_- Eu não vou deixar nenhum outro homem criar nossa filha, Cassandra. Posso deixar que seu pai cuide um pouco de vocês, mas eu vou voltar, entendeu bem? - arrumou os cabelos dela. - Você devia secar os cabelos. Melhor, deixa que eu seco eles... - Severus tirou a toalha que ela segurava nas mãos e delicadamente, começou a secar. Cassandra ficou imóvel, não compreendendo o que aquilo significava. Quando estavam mais ou menos secos, ela pegou a escova e começou a penteá-los._

_Severus ficou observando calado aquele momento. Cassandra tinha os cabelos tão claros..._

_- Tem certeza que os Cavendishs são totalmente trouxas?_

_- Absoluta. Por que?_

_- Acho que você tem parte veela. Só assim eu consigo explicar..._

_- O que?_

_- Essa atração que você exerce em mim._

_- Está dizendo que eu fiz uma poção de amor e que você bebeu?_

_- Poções de amor têm efeito de curto prazo. E isso que eu sinto é muito diferente._

_- Do que você está falando? - Victoria acordou, chorando novamente. - Ela está com fome. - Cassandra explicou desnecessariamente, pois ao pegar o bebe, parou de chorar, procurando o seio da mãe, e quando encontrou o bico, começou a chupar com vontade. - Eu não entendo, Severus. Você está falando de um jeito que parece que eu sou culpada de alguma coisa... - depois que Cassandra a havia amamentado e trocado, ela adormeceu. Severus não deixou que Cassandra a colocasse no berço, pegando-a novamente no colo. Cassandra cruzou os braços, a espera de uma explicação. Ela precisava disso, pois não conseguia entender nada._

_- Você é. - ele colocou a criança onde já deveria estar. Pegou o rosto de Cassandra com as duas mãos. - Culpada por me ter tido a ousadia de me tocar, culpada por me tirar do lugar que eu tinha decidido estar... - ele começou a intercalar as palavras com beijos. - Culpada por dar voz a minha consciência, culpada por me fazer desejar você, a cada instante do dia, de ouvir a tua voz, ver o seu sorriso, sentir o seu toque..._

_- Severus... - eles se abraçaram._

_- Mas é mais culpada ainda por não deixar que eu vá, sendo obrigado a me despedir de você. Eu não quero ir, Cassandra. Você não me deixa ir._

_Ela se afastou dele. _

_- Você está livre. - ele negou com a cabeça. _

_- Você me prendeu. Aqui. - colocou a mão no coração dela. - Eu amo você, Cassandra. - as palavras, embora simples, envolviam uma complexidade de sentimentos, que Cassandra não suportou que ele a tocasse. As lagrimas escorriam silenciosas, o queixo tremia... _

_- Estou chorando porque não acredito no que você me disse... _

_- Pode acreditar, moça. Vai ter que me aturar o resto da vida, depois._

_- Esse é o maior milagre, Severus... Você dizendo que me ama._

_- Enquanto eu estiver em Azkaban, a única coisa que vai me dar forças para sair de lá vão ser as nossas lembranças... Você e nossa filha. Não precisa chorar._

_- Não. - Cassandra negou com a cabeça. - Enquanto você estiver lá, não pense em nós... eu quase enlouqueci quando passei um mês lá, durante o meu treinamento... Eu só escutava Catherine e você... Gritando comigo, dizendo tudo o que você já sabe... Quando eu saí... Eu não percebia nada... Os gêmeos se revezavam para me vigiar, com medo que eu fizesse uma loucura... - ela suspirou com a lembrança. Severus a abraçou com força._

_A primeira coisa que Severus fez pela manhã, foi ficar observando a filha. Tirou o pingente em forma de S com a corrente de ouro branco que tinha no pescoço, e colocou nela. Por um breve momento, as pedras tornaram-se vermelhas._

_- Por que isso?_

_- Essa corrente eu já devia ter colocado nela semana passada. - ele se virou para ela, com o rosto até sereno. - É um amuleto, que protege apenas os primogênitos Snape. Agora essa corrente do seu pescoço só vai sair com duas condições. Ou quando Victoria tiver um filho ou se ela... - engoliu em seco. - Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, e que nós estejamos longe. Vai funcionar então como uma chave de portal, levando o corpo..._

_- Severus... Eu não quero escutar. – Cassandra, meneando a cabeça, percebeu que a corrente diminuía de tamanho sozinha. _

_- Enquanto ela for uma criança, a corrente será pequena, crescendo a medida que Victoria cresce. A corrente não vai cortar o pescoço da nossa filha, Cassandra. Ela é construída toda magicamente. Quem tentar tirar a corrente, vai ter a mão queimada._

_- Eu não sei o que pensar, ou o que dizer._

_- Então não pense. Não diga nada._

_Tomaram o café da manhã em silencio. Victoria estava dormindo. Quando chegaram na porta, Severus limpou as lágrimas dela com cuidado. Ela não merecia estar sofrendo daquela maneira._

_- Eu sei que você vai voltar. - ela o beijou. - Eu confio minha vida a você e a nossa filha. O senhor não pense que, por ir para Azkaban, na volta não vai ter que aturar meus irmãos. - ela tentou brincar, mas a voz embargada fazia que a brincadeira fosse quase um lamento._

_- Não se preocupe. Eu vou voltar. E vamos morar na mansão Snape, e EU vou cuidar de você e de Victoria... Eu juro. _

_- Eu acredito em você. - Severus assentiu e saiu. Sua ultima visão de Cassandra foi ela encostada na porta, apertando o maxilar enquanto o olhava fixamente. Não suportaria ficar e escutar mais do choro que escorria pelas faces de Cassandra. _

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Entregou-se na porta do ministério. Levado diretamente a Azkaban, só saiu dois meses depois. Azkaban foi o inferno que Cassandra lhe falara. Escutara as vitimas que fizera, os gritos ecoavam firmemente em seus ouvidos. Cassandra lhe aparecera, nos pesadelos. Sorrindo de modo desdenhoso, apenas para se aproximar de outros homens que ele não via o rosto, mas que a abraçavam e beijavam com paixão, sendo acariciados por ela. _

_Quando pôs os pés na costa, Henry Weasley lhe esperava._

_- E eu que achava que não podia ter mais visões do inferno, e eis que me aparece o morcegão mor!_

_- Idiota. - Severus apenas olhou em volta. Cassandra não estava ali._

_- Você pode me chamar de pinheiro em chamas, que eu não vou me importar. - Severus o olhou por um momento. _

_- O que aconteceu com ela?_

_- Ninguém sabe ao certo. Ninguém tem indícios do que aconteceu._

_- Cassandra está viva? E minha filha?_

_- Por partes está bem? Quero lhe examinar, para ter certeza que..._

_- Weasley!_

_- Ok, mas você tem que me deixar te examinar depois. Depois de duas semanas que você estava em Azkaban, a marca negra foi conjurada novamente. Sob o prédio de Cassandra. Eu só fiquei sabendo uns três dias depois, estava com algumas matérias atra..._

_- Não quero saber da sua vida! O que aconteceu com Cassandra? - apesar de fraco, Severus tentou puxar Henry pelo colarinho._

_- Escuta então! Cassandra e eu fomos no julgamento dos Lestranges, e do Bartô Jr., quando o diretor Alvo afirmou que você tinha espionado Voce-Sabe-Quem, que estava do nosso lado. Quase fiquei cego com o sorriso orgulhoso que ela deu para mim. "_SEVERUS FEZ ISSO POR MIM", _ela me disse. Achei que ela precisava de um babador. Saímos, e ficamos conversando por alguns minutos, sobre o imbecil do Bartô pai... Por fim, ela se despediu de mim. "Vou aparatar na pracinha em frente ao meu prédio, já que deve estar quase na hora da minha filha se alimentar. Não quero correr o risco dos meus irmãos afogarem ela no banho." Estourei numa gargalhada. "Brincadeira," ela continuou "meu pai é quem está com ela, os outros três só estão lá para incomodar o pobre velho..." Daí, ela bateu continência, e aparatou._

_- O que aconteceu depois?_

_- Isso é o que ninguém consegue descobrir. Eu namorei com uma auror do ministério, a Fellini, que me contou que todos os irmãos e o pai de Cassandra foram encontrados mortos na sala. A Avada foi usada neles. Cassandra estava com os olhos arregalados a um canto, cantando "brilha brilha estrelinha" com um monte de panos enrolados no colo._

_- E Victoria?_

_- Nenhum sinal dela. A marca negra foi conjurada, mas eu acho que quem fez o serviço, voltou para fazer isso. Foi como se estivesse debochando do Ministério. - Severus sentiu-se golpeado por uma faca. A cada frase que Henry pronunciava._

_- Onde Cassandra está agora?_

_- Aa ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus. Ela apenas responde quando quer, mas dá-se para perceber que está se escondendo dentro da mente. Foram feitas diversas tentativas de se tentar descobrir isso. A poção da verdade, legitmancia... Se bem que a tentativa com a ultima foi boi dormir, já que Cassandra é excelente oclumente. Se não fosse, porque... - Severus não prestou atenção no que Henry falava. _

_- Eu vou tirá-la de lá._

_- Acho melhor você parar de voar e voltar para o chão, morcegão. St. Mungus é o melhor hospital da Inglaterra, não só pelos médicos, mas também pela segurança. A menos que você fosse irmão dela, ou casado com ela, é que conseguiria alguma coisa. Mas como legalmente vocês não são nada..._

_- Tivemos uma filha juntos!_

_- E daí? A criança estava registrada quando você foi para o inferno congelado? Pelo que sei não. E mesmo que estivesse, você não vai conseguir tira-la de lá usando esse argumento. Cassandra sabe muito sobre o Ministério para que eles a deixem por aí. E como ela não tem nenhum parente vivo... - Henry balançou as mãos._

_- A mãe de Cassandra está viva. - Severus falou após um instante._

_- É mesmo? - Henry pareceu surpreso. - Puxa, achei que tivesse morrido a anos atrás... E agora, senhor Snape, - Henry ficou sério. - vai tocar nessa moeda e vou atrás de você. Cassandra me mataria se descobrisse que eu não fiz nada para te ajudar... - ele apertou o braço de Severus, que apertou os lábios com força. - Nem pense em aparatar. Está muito fraco para isso._

_Severus estava de certa forma amortecido. A chave o levou para a sua casa. Dois segundos depois, Henry estava lá, e tirando a varinha da capa, Henry começou a examiná-lo. Dyndy estava ao lado da cama, onde Henry o obrigara a se deitar. Depois de fazer o diagnostico, Henry aparatou. Aos poucos, Severus começou a perceber a onda que varrera a sua vida. Cassandra numa ala psiquiátrica, sua filha desaparecida... _

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_No dia seguinte, arrumou as malas e foi até Madrid. Não descansaria enquanto não tirasse Cassandra daquele lugar. Sabia que se a visse, não sossegaria até arranca-la de lá._

_Foi de certa forma difícil localizar a mae dela. Mas conseguiu. Catherine Cavendish, agora Ortega, casara-se com um homem rico, e ao entrar na casa deles, estava esperançoso que iria conseguir a assinatura dela para retirar Cassandra do St. Mungus. Embora fosse Outubro, a casa já encontrava-se muito aquecida._

_Severus quase não reconheceu a mulher pálida e magra que o recebeu. Após mandá-lo sentar, ela quase exigiu que ele fosse direto ao ponto. Severus contou o que ela necessitava saber. Em determinado momento, pareceu que ela ia desmaiar. Fechando os olhos, ela murmurou o nome dos filhos._

_Quando os abriu novamente, levantou-se. Tinha um olhar de decisão._

_- Eu vou lá, Snape. Posso não gostar da sua cara, mas Cassandra além de ser a única filha que eu tenho no mundo, não merece esse castigo. Se aqueles imbecis do Ministério pensam que vão tirar de circulação uma Cavendish, então eu não nasci nessa família. Maria! - chamou a empregada. Após algumas instruções em espanhol, ela o encarou novamente. - Não sei o que pode ser feito com relação a minha neta, mas sei que se Cassandra o escolheu como pai, é porque você vai dar um jeito nessa coisa toda. Eu mandei Maria ligar para Vanessa, secretaria do meu marido Antonio. O mais tardar depois de amanha vou voar para a Inglaterra, e eu sugiro que você descanse. Está com uma cara horrível. _

_Cassandra herdara a energia da mãe, além da beleza. Disso Severus não teve duvidas, pois em três dias, Cassandra estava na sua casa. Quando vira Catherine lá, o mesmo olhar de ódio lhe assomara a face, e as palavras aos lábios._

_A mulher mais velha não pronunciara nenhuma palavra, saindo em seguida. Quando Cassandra estava no quarto, dormindo, Severus foi até o hotel onde sabia que ela estaria._

_- O que posso fazer para pagá-la? - o rosto, apesar de frio, deixava uma certa gratidão transparecer._

_- Coloque Victoria nos braços de Cassandra. É o único pagamento que peço. E cuide de minha filha. Outro pagamento eu não quero._

_- A senhora tem a minha palavra que vou fazer isso. Mesmo que custe a minha vida. - ela o observou por um momento. Então concordou com a cabeça. Esticando a mão, ela pegou um papel que estivera escrevendo._

_- Aqui está a guarda de Cassandra. Ela só vai ser válida após a minha morte, mas já quero deixar esse aspecto garantido. Caso contrário, eles a levam de volta. - depois daquele dia, Severus não a viu mais._

_Alguns depois, Severus estava observando alguns papéis quando Alvo aparatou na sua frente._

_- Olá Severus. Como vai? - sem cerimônia o diretor sentou-se em uma cadeira. - Imagino que esteja tendo muito trabalho. Reforçar proteções em sua casa, tomar conta de uma mulher doente..._

_- Por que veio aqui, diretor? Com certeza não foi para verificar se Cassandra ainda está viva. Eu..._

_- Escute antes de falar alguma coisa. No começo desse ano, - Alvo levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala. - você veio até mim, oferecendo sua ajuda para derrotar o Lord. Seu motivo? A segurança de Cassandra. Nada além disso. Você me disse que não se importava se passasse o resto de sua vida em Azkaban, ou se recebesse o beijo de um dementador. O que importava era ela, queria uma chance para que ela continuasse viva. - Alvo o encarou seriamente. - Agora sou eu quem oferece essa ajuda. A você. Para que você fique vivo. Como irá proteger Cassandra, se não conseguir sobreviver?_

_- Isso foi golpe baixo. - não se importou de rosnar para o diretor. - Eu preciso achar minha filha._

_- Severus, você por acaso conseguiu entrar nos arquivos do ministério, que contém as investigações sobre o acontecimento na casa de Cassandra? Ou melhor,... Conseguiu entrar na mente dela? Se não conseguiu, como pretende descobrir quem matou a família de Cassandra? Quem seqüestrou sua filha?_

_- O que sugere? - ele percebeu que não adiantava discutir._

_- Assim está melhor. Smith vai se aposentar por volta do natal._

_- Já vai tarde. - Cassandra se soubesse, ficaria contente?_

_- E iremos ficar sem mestre de Poções. Se estiver interessado..._

_- Porque não Defesa?_

_- Cassandra foi o seu farol para voltar para o nosso lado, Severus. Você esteve muito envolvido com as Artes, e foi apenas o amor que sentiam um pelo outro que permitiu a sua volta. Com ela nesse estado, temo por você._

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Harry Potter estava no segundo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Apenas Severus sabia o quanto lhe custara no ano anterior interferir no jogo de Quadribol, protegendo Potter. ele tinha a mesma arrogância do pai..._

_Novo ano, e Severus sentia-se mais animado para começar o ano. iria reencontrar sua filha! Ela não o reconheceria, mas ele..._

_Quando percebeu os alunos entrando para a Seleção, Severus sorriu internamente. o momento estava próximo. Será que ela seria uma das primeiras ou das ultimas? Nesse ano, Alvo mudara um pouco a ordem dos lugares a mesa, e sentara Severus ao seu lado. Um mínimo de interesse era dado as crianças selecionadas, um pouco maior quando iam para a Sonserina, já que ficariam 7 anos sob a sua responsabilidade._

_Após um primeiro olhar, ele não conseguiu identificá-la, mas quando estavam na metade da seleção, uma garota de cabelos negros foi para a borda do grupo que ainda não fora selecionado. Tinha os cabelos meio soltos, conseguiu perceber que usava um laço de fita laranja nos cabelos, quando ela se virou para olhar o Barão Sangrento. O nariz arrebitado, as maçãs do rosto delicadas, os lábios finos... Era como se Cassandra tivesse voltado a ser criança, mas dessa vez com cabelos negros. E mais uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. O pingente em forma de S cintilando ao pescoço. _

_A garota ficou olhando para a mesa da Sonserina por alguns minutos, em um ponto fixo. do nada, mostrou a língua, e virou-se novamente para o grupo._

_- Samara Sanders! - quando McGonagall chamou, ela respirou fundo e se aproximou do banco. Severus por um instante, sentiu as mesmas emoções da sua seleção. Medo, expectativa, um certo frio na barriga... Quando Minerva colocou-lhe o chapéu na cabeça, mal o mesmo tinha encostado, quando gritou: _

_GRIFINÓRIA!_

_Severus sentiu raiva. Aquele chapéu devia estar velho demais... uma Snape na Grifinória? Brggg! Reparara que Potter e Weasley não estavam na mesa ao lado daquela sangue-ruim sabe-tudo... Murmurou no ouvido de Alvo._

_- Vou ver se encontro uma resposta para o fato de Potter e Weasley não terem chegado._

_- Está bem Severus... E a propósito, parabéns. É uma bela garota a sua filha. - Alvo sorriu com a carranca do mestre de poções._

_Caminhando pelos corredores, Severus encontrou Potter conversando com Weasley._

_- Espere aí... - falou Potter para o ruivo. - Ha uma cadeira vaga na mesa dos funcionários... Onde está o Snape?_

_- Vai ver ele está doente! - Severus percebeu o tom de esperança na voz do Weasley._

_- Vai ver ele foi embora, porque não conseguiu o lugar de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!_

_- Ou vai ver ele foi despedido! - o ruivo estava entusiasmado. - Quero dizer, todo mundo o detesta..._

_- Ou vai ver - Severus falou secamente. - está esperando para saber por que vocês dois não chegaram no trem da escola..._

_Os dois grifinórios deram um pulo..."_


	13. Explicações

**Capítulo 12**

**Explicações**

Cassandra deu mais um passo em direção aos grifinórios.

- Cassandra, me entregue a varinha. Por favor. Eles não são perigosos. -"Especialmente depois que eu acabar com a raça deles", Severus pensou.

- Não. - a negativa foi veemente. - Eu pretendo testar essa sua teoria.

- Quebrando mais um braço de Harry? - Hermione questionou, recebendo um sorriso sarcástico dela.

- Tiago Potter não devia ter entrado aqui. - tinha um brilho parecido com o de Snape. Severus compreendeu porque Cassandra o mandara chamar.

- Eu não sou o meu pai - Harry protestou.

- Tiago e Lilian Potter estão mortos, Cassandra. Olhe bem os olhos dele. - Severus se aproximava lentamente.

- Se é assim, como ele se parece tanto com Tiago?

- Porque é filho dele. - deu um olhar de aviso aos adolescentes.

- Lembra do que seus irmãos falaram? Eu não mentiria para você.

- Vou esperar o efeito da poção Polissuco passar. - Cassandra estava com o olhar fixo em Harry.

- Por mim tudo bem. Mas devo lhe avisar que já é o sexto ano que encontro esse fedelho com essa mesma cara feia...

Do nada as varinhas deles foram soltas no chão.

- Lilian... Ele tem os olhos de Lilian. - Cassandra sentiu os seus olhos se encherem e lagrimas. Lilian Evans, juntamente com Alice Pigneus, Angelica Malfoy e Beatrice Ross eram as suas melhores amigas em Hogwarts. - Lilian e Angie estão mortas. Nunca mais vamos... - Severus a abraçou protetoramente. Diversas vezes durante os últimos anos, Cassandra falara sozinha, como se as duas estivessem ali.

- Tiago também... Mas o bebe...

- Está vivo, Cassandra. Ele cresceu e é essa criatura que está na sua frente.

- Ele está tão grande... - o queixo dela tremia, enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente..

- Eu tenho dezasseis anos. - recebeu outro olhar de Severus.

- Fale novamente e vai deixar de ser uma fonte de problemas para mim. - Severus voltou sua atenção para a mulher que tinha em seus braços. - Cassandra, deixe-me leva-la para o quarto. Você precisa descansar.

- Quanto tempo faz que Lilian esta morta? - a voz dela estava firme ao perguntar a Harry.

- Quinze anos. - ele respondeu, ignorando o olhar de Severus.

- Quinze anos... Estou me lembrando agora. - ela escondeu o rosto no peito de Severus.

- Vão me esperar lá em baixo. - Severus rosnou para os grifinórios, que não esperaram por uma segunda ordem.

Sentaram-se em um sofá verde musgo, observando o pendulo do relógio antigo mexer.

- Apesar da morte lenta e dolorosa que vamos ter, essa foi a melhor semana da minha vida. – Harry apertou a mão de Hermione.

- O professor Snape não vai nos fazer nada, Harry.

- Será que não? - ele duvidou.

- Bom talvez ele nos passe um sermão e faça o que puder para que sejamos expulsos de Hogwarts, mas... – ela colocou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ambos ficaram em silencio, esperando que Severus descesse.

* * *

Severus a abraçava protegendo do frio. Embora ela usasse um agasalho azul turquesa com uma faixa rosa no meio da cintura, tremia muito. Ele a conduziu até o quarto, despiu-a e colocou a primeira peça de dormir que encontrou. A fez deitar, e cobriu-lhe com uma coberta pesada. Cassandra segurou-lhe a mão com força.

- Por favor, fique até eu dormir... – o pedido foi atendido.

Cassandra demorou a adormecer, os dedos entrelaçados nos de Severus. Quando ela tinha a respiração em um ritmo tranqüilo, Severus soltou os dedos, ela protestando no sonho. Desceu as escadas, em silêncio, disposto a ter uma excelente explicação sobre a presença de Potter ali. Se não, simplesmente acabaria com a raça dele.

* * *

Cassandra estava em um sono perturbado. Aos poucos, começou a relaxar, e deixou-se envolver pelos sonhos. Estava de volta a Hogwarts, usando o uniforme da Grifinória. Estava na borda do lago, com um livro nas mãos. Ergueu o olhar e percebeu Lilian discutindo com Tiago. Mexendo um pouco a cabeça, percebeu Alice e Angie se puxando os cabelos, enquanto Beatrice as olhava divertida. Levantou-se para ir separar a briga, mas Hagrid a chamou para entrar na sua casa. Quando olhou novamente, elas tinham sumido.

Seguiu o homem enorme até lá, e após entrar no local, sentiu as paredes de madeira se transformando em paredes de pedra, o calor de verão substituído abruptamente pelo frio gelado. Azkaban, nem precisou pensar e quando se virou a porta trancou-se e sentiu a falta de ar, que a acometia quando ficava apavorada.

Do nada, a falta de ar parou e as paredes foram se aquecendo. Fechou os olhos, quando os abriu tinha em sua frente a imagem de um quadro que enfeitava a casa do pai. Uma casa de madeira, quase um chalé, uma cerca de mesmo material... Um céu azul profundo, um lago refletindo o sol se pondo, alguns cisnes no lago...

Uma sensação de paz entrou no seu peito. Sempre imaginara que podia entrar naquele quadro e estaria a salvo de tudo e todos! Uma pequena chaminé expelindo fumaça, denunciava que existia fogo lá dentro. Foi até lá, pulando a cerca. Abriu a porta lentamente, e não havia ninguém na casa, ela entrou nos cômodos. Sentindo-se um pouco como Cachinhos Dourados, ela observou a mesa, que estava totalmente vazia. Voltou para fora da casa, e viu o que estava faltando para que a pintura se tornasse completa: o casalzinho de pastores conversando.

O pastor, ela pode perceber, era Benjy! E sorria calorosamente, como se tivesse escutando uma grande novidade. Quando notou que era observado, ele comentou algo com a companheira, que voltou o rosto para olhá-la também. Ela tinha o rosto de Alice!

Cassandra se aproximou deles, mas quando chegou perto, eles tinham uma expressão tensa.

- Cass, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Benjy! Onde estamos? Eu estou tão confusa...

- Cass, você tem que voltar. Não só acordar desse sonho entendeu? – Alice falou tranqüilamente.

- Não. Fiquei burra. – Benjy suspirou, antes de replicar zangado.

- Burra e teimosa, para variar. Agora me escute, Cass, é muito importante: você já ficou tempo demais por aqui. Existem pessoas que precisam da sua ajuda. Se você não for...

Ele calou-se, quando escutaram um grito, proveniente da mata próxima. "HARRY", duas vezes eles ouviram, na voz de Lilian... Cassandra não parou para pensar. Correu o mais rápido que conseguia, e estacou ao ver a ruiva ajoelhada, chorando sobre um corpo. A ruiva olhou-a com ódio.

- Você! Você me prometeu! Prometeu que cuidaria de Harry, e olhe agora como ele está! – a ruiva levantou-se e amaldiçoando Cassandra, começou a avançar nela.

- Calma, Lilian! – do nada, Sirius surgiu e segurou a ruiva furiosa. – Não a condene! Cassandra não pôde cumprir a promessa, ela estava presa aqui!

- Ela pode voltar! Eu sinto! Ela tem forças para fazer isso, Sirius! Agora ela não quer cumprir a promessa!

- Eu quero sim! – Cassandra gritou de volta. – Eu não consigo, você não entende, Lilian? Eu não consigo!

- Claro que consegue! Você é ou não é uma Cavendish? – Tiago a estava importunando. Ela se virou para olha-lo, e ele foi em direção a mulher e ao amigo.

-E além do mais, não estamos só falando de Harry. – aos poucos o corpo se dissipou, como se fosse névoa. – Existem muitas pessoas que dependem de você.

- Meu pai e meus irmãos estão mortos.

- Nós sabemos disso. Aliás, seus irmãos sabem roubar muito bem no jogo. Mas a questão não é essa. Não acha que já fez o Ranhoso sofrer demais? – Sirius estava defendendo Severus?

- Desde quando defende Snape, Black? – Lilian expôs a dúvida. Ela estava se acalmando. Sirius largou a amiga.

- Desde que vi o que ele tem feito para proteger Cassandra. Quando caí no véu, entrei em uma espécie de túnel do tempo. Ele arriscou mais vezes o pescoço por ela do que Tiago pegou o Pomo.

- Está dizendo que eu sou péssimo Apanhador?

- Estou dizendo que Snape a ama de verdade. – respondeu ao animago. Voltou sua atenção a Cassandra. - Cuidando de você esses anos todos, procurando pela sua filha, quando tinha tempo... Volta logo. O Seboso merece um pouco de alegrias, vai Cassandra... A não ser que você prefira troca-lo por mim. – o sorriso sem vergonha estava lá novamente. Ele piscou para ela, que acabou rindo.

- Não, obrigada. Eu já tenho a minha tábua de salvação. – olhou para Lilian.

– Não sei se vou conseguir protege-lo contra tudo, conforme minha promessa, mas vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para isso. O que um Cavendish promete, um Cavendish cumpre. – ela acenou com a cabeça, antes de começar a mexer-se, para voltar a casa.

- Alice ainda não pode ir, Cass. Ela ainda não tem forças suficientes para voltar. - Tiago falou tranqüilamente. Lilian estava nos braços do marido, que lhe acariciava a cabeça. Cassandra mordeu o lábio.

- Não se preocupe. Você vai ter a ajuda que precisa, ajuda dos céus, se é que me entende. – Sirius deu uma piscadinha novamente. – Não deixe o Ranhoso ganhar as discussões. É bom para ele perder ao menos para você. Ele fica menos presunçoso.

- Minha família?

- Está onde o seu coração quiser. – Lilian tinha a serenidade de Alice.

- Até porque se você não voltar, quem vai ser o castigo do Seboso? – Tiago levou um cutucão da mulher. Tudo ficou escuro.

Cassandra levantou-se de sobressalto, o coração batendo descompassado. Harry! O bebe de Lilian, que Cassandra prometera cuidar, se alguma coisa acontecesse a Lilian... Sem colocar um agasalho, ou mesmo um chinelo nos pés, Cassandra saiu do quarto.

* * *

Estava descendo as escadas quando escutou a garota dizendo:

- Mas nós viemos atrás para lhe proteger! - Cassandra parou. Ficou escutando a conversa por alguns instantes. - Se Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse lhe matando...

Cassandra não agüentou e caiu em uma gargalhada nervosa. Batendo palmas entrou na sala. Na lareira, o fogo crepitando produzia estalos que Cassandra ignorou.

- Eu não acredito Severus! Seus alunos merecem um premio especial!

- Cassandra volte para cima. - Severus ordenou, sem olhá-la.

- Eu quero escutar essa história direito. Acha-se que vou simplesmente voltar para a cama e dormir tranqüilamente, está totalmente enganado. - Cassandra tinha, ao mesmo tempo, a expressão divertida e irônica.

- Volte para cima, Cavendish! - Severus a encarou. Bufou quando percebeu a falta de um penhoar. A camisola de alças finas revelava o colo branco e o pingente de estrela com a lua prateada.

- Não vou não, Rubião. - no balançar da cabeça, algumas mechas caíram no rosto, sendo afastadas sem cerimônia. - Eu vou ficar, entendeu? Já disse que quero escutar essa história direito. E você não vai me privar dessa diversão. - com um sorriso, ela passou a encarar os adolescentes. Começou a dar a volta no sofá para se sentar, mas Severus encostou-lhe no ombro.

- Você vai ficar resfriada se não for colocar uma roupa quente. - ele percebeu que ela não iria sair dali.

- Ah está bem. E no segundo que eu subir as escadas, você leva os fedelhos daqui e depois não me conta nada. Sem essa, entendeu? Depois, passar um pouco de frio não vai me matar. Eu tenho excelente saúde física.

- Que vai estar comprometida se não sair daqui agora! - Severus fez a pior carranca que podia. Cassandra apenas sorriu.

- Severus, para você me assustar, vai ter que usar as roupas da mãe do Frank Longbottom. E dançar a Macarena! - Harry e Hermione começaram a tossir, disfarçando uma risada. Pararam no instante em que Cassandra os olhou. Severus tirou a sua capa e passou nos ombros dela.

- Não se atreva a tirá-la. - avisou quando ela o olhou surpresa.

- Quem disse que eu tiraria? - ela sorriu, se aconchegando dentro da capa. Foi se sentar, olhando os adolescentes com interesse. - Então você é o filho de Lilian. Pena que não herdou a inteligência dela, ao invés dos olhos.

- Eu...

- Sentem-se. Vocês me deixam irritada ficando de pé. - esperou eles se sentarem para continuar. - Não vou pedir desculpas pelo seu braço. Espero que esteja realmente doendo. A cara feia do Tiago... É incrível como vocês são semelhantes. - Severus ficou de pé, atrás da mulher, em silencio. Enquanto Cassandra não dissesse tudo o que queria, ela ia interrompê-lo. - A mesma idiotice Grifinória, pelo que posso perceber e...

- A senhora não tem o direito... - Harry começou a falar, sendo interrompido por ela.

- Eu convivi por 7 anos na escola com aquele imbecil. E quase mais cinco por causa da sua mãe. Posso muito bem falar o que penso! E se falar sem eu mandar, mais uma vez, seu braço que já está quebrado vai ser a parte mais inteira que vai voltar a Hogwarts. - o tom macio deixava o aviso mais ameaçador. Ela olhou para Hermione. - Qual o seu nome?

- Meu nome? Hermione Granger senhora...

- Pode me chamar de Cassandra. Hermione? - olhou para Severus, que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Você pode me dizer por que a garota mais inteligente do sexto ano da escola, se meteu em uma encrenca que provavelmente vai acabar fazendo que seja expulsa de Hogwarts?

- Eu não podia deixar Harry vir sozinho, sen...

- Cassandra.

- Cassandra. - Hermione continuou. - Ele ia se arriscar, e... - ela apertou a mão de Harry. - Eu não podia.

- Entendo. - Cassandra pareceu pensativa. - Agora, que tal me contar essa idiotice desde o começo? Eu estou muito curiosa. Assim, vocês já podem ir treinando para se Minerva pôr as mãos em vocês. Eu queria ser um mosquitinho nessa hora...

Hermione começou a falar. Quando contou que Flor os havia preso no armário e que os elfos os tinham escondido desde aquele dia, Severus virou-se e foi em direção a cozinha. Cassandra, mais rápida que o professor, levantou-se e barrou a entrada dele no aposento.

- Saia Cassandra!

- Não. Você não vai castigá-los. - a negativa saiu calma e determinada.

- Os malditos elfos colocaram a sua segurança em jogo!

- Eles não fizeram nada além de pensarem e agirem como eu sempre os incentivei a fazer! Severus, se existe alguma pessoa culpada nessa história toda, sou eu!

- Cassandra Cavendish, se você não sair da frente...

- Vai fazer o que, Severus Snape? Aplicar a crucio? Existem muitas coisas piores que isso! - a obstinação era palpável.

- Eu não sou Fenwick! - rosnou para ela, que apenas sorriu.

- Graças a Merlin por isso! Mas eu não vou sair daqui, Severus. Você vai ter que me matar para conseguir entrar nesse aposento. - Cassandra tinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito e a expressão de obstinação no rosto. Embora não fosse a primeira vez que eles discutissem, sempre que aquela expressão surgia, Severus sabia que havia perdido. Cassandra não mudava de opinião de maneira alguma. A melhor coisa a fazer era terminar a conversa com os grifinórios.

- Então, graças aos elfos vocês se esconderam durante uma semana na minha casa. Fizeram alguma grande descoberta durante esse período? - os grifinórios não se deixaram abalar pelo tom irônico de Severus.

- Poucas, mas muito interessantes. - Harry falou no mesmo tom. Cassandra sentou-se novamente onde estava antes, mas dessa vez, colocou a mão sobre a de Severus.

- É mesmo? E que coisas seriam essas? - Cassandra ficou em silêncio, só observando a conversa se desenrolar. Agora ela tinha um ar meio ausente, que apenas se modificou quando Harry falou o nome de Narcisa Malfoy. Um vaso, simplesmente explodiu. Raiva profunda transparecia no olhar dela.

- Vaca sonserina, assassina de inocentes indefesos... - ela apertou a mão de Severus. Surpreso com a explosão dela, Severus inclinou-se, passando a mão livre no rosto dela, tirando algumas mechas do rosto dela.

- Cassandra, o que aconteceu? - nunca ela tivera um momento em que se descontrolara tanto. Bom, talvez quando ele invadira as memórias dela, mas mesmo naquele momento, a magia dela estivera controlada...

- Nada! - ela protestou com violência. Severus insistiu, mas ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. – Esqueça Severus. Não... Vale a pena... - ela murmurou com esforço. Olhou para os adolescentes a sua frente. Podia sentir a pena que estavam sentindo dela. - Agora, qual foi a outra coisa que chamou a atenção de vocês?

Hermione e Harry trocaram um olhar. Será que seria seguro falar? Por fim, Harry decidiu arriscar.

- A sua semelhança com Samara Sanders. Vocês são idênticas... Eu lembro muito bem de quando ela pintou o cabelo de loiro, por conta de uma aposta que perdeu para uma amiga trouxa.

- Quem é Samara Sanders? - Cassandra olhou com um certo olhar alheio para Severus, que respondeu, olhando seriamente para os grifinórios.

- O terceiro desastre mundial em poções.

- É mesmo? Interessante saber. - ela arrumou o cabelo atrás das orelhas. - Mal que pergunte a vocês, mas dormiram onde essas noites? Todos os quartos que tem lareira estavam ocupados...

A cor da Grifinória estava estampada no rosto dos adolescentes. Hermione tinha o rosto voltado para baixo, mas até sua testa estava daquela maneira. Harry tinha duas bolas vermelhas imensas nas bochechas.

- Em um quarto que tinha uma cama com cortinas azuis...

- O quarto mais gelado da casa! - Cassandra deu uma risadinha maliciosa. - E estão vermelhos porque? Por acaso os pais de Hermione vão ser avós, daqui a nove meses? - a brincadeira só serviu para piorar o constrangimento dos dois. - Dessa vez, você teve sorte, Tiago, porque se a sua mãe lhe pegasse, depois disso...

- Meu nome é Harry. - ele murmurou em voz baixa.

- Não me contrarie. - Cassandra começou a bater levemente nas próprias bochechas. - E como passaram essa semana gelada, naquele quarto?

- Não passamos a semana no quarto. Prof. Snape, o senhor tem uma biblioteca muito interessante. - Hermione tentou desviar o assunto.

- A biblioteca, tirando meia dúzia de pergaminhos que vieram do reinado de Tuntancamon, foi toda escolhida por mim. - Cassandra revelou, puxando uma mecha de cabelos e enrolando nos dedos. - Mas como fizeram para espantar o frio? - ela não os ia deixar escapar daquela pergunta.

- Bem, os elfos nos deram muitas cobertas. - Hermione tentou levantar o rosto, mas o abaixou novamente.

- Cassandra, isso realmente nos interessa?

- Claro que interessa! - ela olhou para eles. - Bom, acho que nós já temos a resposta só de olhar para os rostos deles... Mas de uma coisa, eu não abro mão, Tiago Potter: se chegar a nascer um bebe, não ousem dar outra madrinha além de mim, entenderam bem? E Severus vai ser o meu par...

- Cassandra! - Severus não se importou de abaixar o tom de voz.

- Por favor. - ela tampou um dos ouvidos.

- Por falar em Hogwarts, eu vou levá-los agora mesmo para lá.

- Vocês já comeram? - Cassandra ignorou a frase de Severus. Ela se colocou de pé.

- Hoje a noite? - Harry não conseguia se acostumar com aquela mulher.

- Não, mês passado. É claro que hoje a noite, ora essa. – ela convivia muito com Snape, pelos vistos.

- Eu não vou servir uma refeição para esses dois. - Severus avisou Cassandra.

- É claro que não vai. Sou eu quem vai dar de comer ao filho de Lilian.

- Cassandra! Só falta você me pedir para interceder para que esses dois não sejam expulsos!

- Eu não ia pedir, mas já que você ofereceu esse favorzinho... - Cassandra subiu no sofá, e pegou o rosto dele nas mãos. O beijou levemente e sorriu. - Obrigada. Já disse hoje que te amo, meu limãozinho?

Severus apenas suspirou.

- Vou levá-los para Hogwarts, agora!

- Severus, não seja pão-duro! Ah quer saber? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura. - Por mim, tudo bem. Mas devo lhe avisar, que passei a tarde na cozinha, e se eles não comerem o que fiz, ALGUÉM vai fazer isso. - um brilho muito significativo apareceu nos olhos dela.

- Faça-os comer tudo. E se eles tiverem uma congestão, a culpa não vai ser minha. - Severus se virou, e foi até a biblioteca. Cassandra o observou por alguns momentos.

- Eu não acredito. Esse homem enfrenta as pestes do colégio, o Lord e basta-me dizer que ele vai comer o que cozinhei para que ele fuja mais rápido como se tivesse visto uma assombração? Covarde!

- Senhora Cassandra, eu gostaria de lhe agradecer... Por ter interferido a nosso favor quando o professor Snape...

- Quem disse a vocês, que eu deixaria Severus sujar as mãos com duas porcarias como vocês? - quando Cassandra voltou o olhar para eles, os grifinórios engoliram em seco. - Já para a cozinha. E não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra.

Eles entraram na cozinha e Cassandra indicou a mesa. Harry segurava o braço esquerdo, no ponto onde Cassandra o quebrara. Severus não tinha devolvido as varinhas para eles.

- Dyndy, Flor acho melhor vocês se esconderem. O mestre está furioso com vocês. – Cassandra abaixou-se, para conversar com eles.

- Mas, senhora, quem vai lhe proteger, se...

- Betsy e Noahn vão fazer isso. Agora, eu quero que vocês dois vão dormir, está bem?

- Dyndy não concorda com a senhora. Dyndy pensa que é dever dos elfos...

- Obedecer a uma ordem da senhora a quem servem. Se não forem por vontade própria, eu vou dar essa ordem, compreenderam bem?

- Flor não devia ter escondido os grifinórios, não mesmo... – a elfa começou a chorar em altos brados.

- Flor, você agiu com a sua consciência. O que tenho lhe dito, desde que entrei por aquela porta, pedindo ajuda? – Cassandra sorriu, passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela. – E não se preocupe, agiu como eu faria, entendeu? Eu também protegeria esse menino.

- Mas a senhora bateu nele! – Flor protestou. – Flor e Dyndy fizeram coisa muito errada, fizeram sim!

- E bateria novamente. Ele me assustou, foi por isso. E vocês não fizeram coisa errada, mesmo que o mestre diga o contrario. Agora, Flor e Dyndy podem ir dormir.

- Se Dyndy e Flor não tivessem errado, a senhora não os mandaria sair. – Dyndy insistiu.

- Paciência, senhor Deus, dai-me... – Cassandra fechou os olhos. – Dyndy, vou falar uma vez, e depois eu os quero indo para a cama, compreendeu? Estou pedindo para que vocês vão dormir, porque amanhã teremos um dia cheio. Vocês devem estar bem descansados, para poderem me ajudar. E se eu ouvir mais uma palavra de protesto... – ela fez um gesto para calá-los. – vou fingir que sou surda e dar roupas para vocês. – usou um último argumento.

- Não! – os dois gritaram juntos.

- Senhora, não castigue Flor assim...

- Só não vou dar roupas se sumirem da minha frente agora. – os dois elfos saíram ainda protestando. – Eu detesto ter que fazer isso. – ela explicou para Hermione. – Mas as vezes parece ser o único recurso para faze-los sair. O que viemos fazer mesmo, aqui? Ah, lembrei! – ela deu um sorriso. – Noahn, onde estão as tortas que eu fiz pela tarde?

- Estão no armário, senhora, no... – sem ele terminar de falar, Cassandra se dirigiu até o armário. – Noahn busca para a senhora!

- Betsy, arrume a mesa, por favor. Noahn faça café e leve ao seu mestre. Coloque sobre a mesa da biblioteca e saia o mais rápido que puder de lá, compreendeu?

- Sim, minha senhora. – os dois fizeram o que ela mandara rapidamente. Cassandra logo colocava uma torta sobre a mesa. Após aquecê-la em um forno, que deixou aceso, cortou-a em diversos pedaços e serviu nos pratos. Puxou a varinha de dentro da capa.

- Severus pode ser um homem muito previdente, mas tenho mãos mais rápidas que ele. Estique o braço, Tiago. Não esse. – balançou a cabeça. - O quebrado. – ela com um toque prendeu-o em uma tipóia. – Se conseguir, vá hoje até a enfermaria. Eu sou melhor para quebrar braços do que para consertá-los. Tive anos de prática com Sirius e meus irmãos... – ela pareceu levemente melancólica.

Olhando para as mãos, Cassandra sentiu um nó na garganta. Lilian no seu sonho estava tão real, que era como se estivesse viva. "Alice ainda não está pronta para voltar". Benjy falara. Será que ela teria tempo para isso? Suspirando, ela percebeu que os grifinórios não comiam.

- Minha comida não está envenenada, embora eu seja uma bruxa. Mas posso fazer isso, se quiserem. – Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Não, apenas... – não sabia como falar.

- Escutem-me. Se eu permitisse que Severus acabasse com a raça de vocês, o que aliás também é minha vontade, estaria não cumprindo uma promessa que fiz a sua mãe. – ela encarava Harry. – Eu ainda considero seu pai um imbecil, e duvido que minha opinião sobre ele vá mudar, apesar de tudo.

- Que promessa?

- Um dia desses, se você for gente o suficiente, talvez eu lhe conte. Mas agora, eu sei muito bem qual seria a reação dela, nessa situação especifica. Arrancaria suas orelhas fora, além de lhe passar um sermão. Se quiserem voltar a Hogwarts vivos, acho melhor comerem. TUDO.

Ao colocarem um pedaço da bendita torta na boca, Harry e Hermione tiveram uma surpresa desagradável. A massa dura, era a coisa mais saborosa daquilo.

- Ótimo. Agora me escute bem, Tiago: onde estava a sua cabeça quando seguiu Severus? Não lhe ocorreu, que... Fique quieto! – apontou o prato. – Coma tudo e não fale. Escute. E eu vou lhe chamar de Tiago, enquanto eu pensar sobre você as mesmas coisas que eu pensava sobre o seu pai. E não queira perguntar o que era, senão vou ser obrigada a usar um apito na boca, por um longo tempo.

Harry parou de comer. Quando viu, Cassandra apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Se não comer o que está no prato, e rápido, vou fingir que você tem um ano de idade, e enfiar a comida goela abaixo. Coisa que eu já fiz, aliás. – Harry se obrigou a continuar comendo.

Hermione nem erguia o olhar. Cassandra recomeçou a falar. Quando Harry tentava parar de comer, Cassandra enfiava mais um pedaço da maldita torta no seu prato. – É para comer tudo, senhor magricela. Bem, disso eu não posso mais chama-lo, mas que você está magro, isso está! Ah, a propósito. Nem pense em tentar bancar o engraçadinho e colocar a comida no chão para o gato da casa, porque eu não tenho. Severus é alérgico. E o que eu estava pensando mesmo? Deixa eu ver sobre o que já falei... Ah, lembrei! – ela deu um sorriso, que serviria perfeitamente em Severus. – São algumas coisinhas, sobre Sirius. Em primeiro, lugar apesar dele ser um babaca renomado...

- Sirius não é...

- A cara de cavalo da sua tia não lhe ensinou, que quando um burro fala, o outro abaixa a cabeça? Talvez eu deva lhe passar essa lição, para você não ter tantos problemas.

- Não parece que a senhora costume seguir o seu próprio ensinamento. – Hermione havia terminado de comer a sua fatia. Cassandra sorriu e colocou mais um pedaço de torta no prato dela.

- Coma e fique quieta, garota. Eu não quero ninguém desmaiando por conta que não comeu. Agora, repetindo: apesar dele ser um babaca renomado, Sirius sempre amou o seu pai. Ele nunca traiu a confiança depositada nele por Tiago. Eu fiquei sabendo do plano arranjado por ele. Tirando a parte daquele rato miserável chamado Peter ter se tornado o fiel, eu achei um excelente plano. Até brinquei com Sirius, que se precisasse, eu gostaria de trocar de cérebro por uns tempos com ele. Contanto que ele não ficasse com a minha aparência, ele disse, ele até toparia. Afinal de contas, não queria receber cantadas dos amigos. – ela riu, relembrando a cena. – Em teoria, era um segredo, mas ninguém conseguia esconder um segredo de mim, naquela época. Pedi a Sirius se ao invés de Peter, eu não serviria.

- Afinal de contas, eu estava me afastando do ministério, e apesar de tudo, eu gostava de Lilian. A minha amiga estaria viva agora se eles tivessem trocado. "Desculpe, Cass, mas Tiago recusou que Dumbledore fosse o fiel. Vamos manter o plano original, apesar de tudo". Uma das poucas vezes que vi Almofadinhas fazendo isso. Digam o que disserem de seu padrinho, Tiago, não pense mal dele. Um crianção, mas quando era pelos amigos, ele morreria. O que fez por sua causa. – quando Harry abriu a boca para protestar, Cassandra apontou a varinha para ele. – Ao cair no véu, Sirius morreu mesmo. Não fique pensando que talvez consigam retirar ele de lá. O máximo que vão conseguir, é que mais alguém morra. E a partir de hoje, se você não tomar cuidado, sou eu quem vai lhe atirar lá dentro. Se acontecer alguma coisa com Severus, e a culpa for sua, vou lhe caçar e tratar de fazer da família Potter uma raça extinta. – Cassandra se assustou quando Harry começou a gritar, com a mão na cicatriz. - O que foi? – ela ficou ao lado de Harry, Hermione também estava preocupada.

- Voldemort está chamando os comensais... – nem bem ele terminou de falar, Cassandra tratou de sair o mais rápido da cozinha. Quando estava na porta, Severus abriu a mesma.

- Eu avisei que deveria ter levado eles para Hogwarts antes!

-Severus, calma! Lembre-se das lições de oclumancia! – ela pegou o rosto dele com as mãos. – Limpe a sua mente, por favor. Calma. – enquanto ela ia passando as instruções, Cassandra tirou a capa de Severus, a colocando novamente nele. – Não se preocupe com eles. Mais que matá-los eu não vou fazer, entendeu? – Severus sorriu perante aquela tentativa de humor.

- Faça-me este favor, então. – Cassandra soltou-o, mas falou, como se ralhasse.

- E o senhor, não se atreva a voltar morto, senão eu te mato, entendeu? – Severus assentiu, e observou Harry e Hermione.

- Obedeçam-na. Se fizerem alguma coisa para machuca-la, vão se ver comigo.

- Severus, o tempo está passando! Cuidado, por favor.

- Não se preocupe. Eu quero ver os seus cabelos bem branquinhos. – sem esperar resposta, ele aparatou.

- Eu não acredito. Ele está tirando uma onda com a minha cara? Com uma situação dessas, como ele consegue falar isso? – Cassandra por um momento ficou indignada. – Deus, se estiver acordado, por favor cuide desse mal-humorado por mim... – ela abaixou a cabeça, e caminhava, murmurando palavras que eles não conseguiam distinguir. Quando pegaram algumas das frases, surpreenderam-se. – Pai nosso, protegei Severus. Não deixai que a escuridão afete novamente o seu coração... Ave Maria... Santa Maria, cuide de teu filho Severus, para que ele volte em segurança...

Diversas foram as orações que Cassandra intercalou com pedidos de ajuda e cuidado para Severus. Hermione levantou-se, para tentar ajudar Cassandra, mas do nada, Cassandra estacou e voltou o olhar para Harry.

- Tiago Potter. Você deve ir agora mesmo, antes que Severus volte. Noahn e Betsy vigiem os dois. Eu vou me assegurar que o filho de Lilian vai chegar em segurança no salão da Grifinória.

- Senhora, o mestre não vai gostar de saber que a senhora saiu sem ele. – Betsy falou, recebendo um sorriso de Cassandra.

- Não se preocupe, Betsy. O mestre só vai ficar zangado, se não me encontrar em casa quando chegar. Se eles fizerem alguma coisa para sair sem mim, pode usar um dos seus... artifícios. – o sorriso maldoso que Samara exibia quando planejava algo contra Joan estava lá.

Dali a alguns minutos ela desceu. Vestia novamente o agasalho que usava anteriormente, um par de tênis rosa, e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Vamos logo, que essa aventura de vocês já está demorando tempo demais. - Cassandra esperou os adolescentes saírem da cozinha, antes de ir atrás. – Não sei qual vai ser a reação da Minerva, mas espero que seja uma boa detenção. Estão esperando o que? – ela estava parada na frente da lareira. Harry achou engraçado, que havia duas espadas cruzadas em cima dela.

- Nós vamos via pó de flú?

- Eu não disse que você herdou a burrice do Tiago? É claro que sim. Caso você não saiba, não é possível aparatar em Hogwarts. – Hermione deu um sorriso a Harry. Cassandra continuou explicando. - Essa lareira é ligada a Hogwarts, dando nos aposentos de Severus. – Ela pegou um pote de cerâmica, e abrindo-o, ofereceu a Hermione, em seguida fez o mesmo com Harry. – Não tem como vocês irem para outro lugar.

Os grifinórios foram na frente. Ainda estavam se limpando da sujeira, quando Cassandra apareceu ao lado deles.

- Fiquem aqui. Vou ver se a barra está limpa. – quando ela voltou, não deu tempo para eles falarem alguma coisa. – Vou leva-los para o salão da Grifinória. Depois, se Minerva quiser, ela que o leve para a enfermaria. Eu lhe deixaria por uns dias assim, mas como ela tem um grande coração...

Cassandra Cavendish podia falar bastante, mas também corria muito. Quando eles achavam que a mulher iria parar para puxar um fôlego, ela recomeçava, e os puxava para a frente. Do nada, estavam na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda, e Cassandra começou a falar, acordando o retrato. Quando ela pediu a senha, Cassandra deu de ombros.

- Como vou saber? Me formei há quase vinte anos! – Cassandra quase caiu na gargalhada, quando a Mulher Gorda arregalou os olhos, ao perceber Harry e Hermione atrás de Cass. – Na verdade, só vim fazer uma entrega especial. Dois grifinórios muito xeretas!

- Eu não... Vocês tem idéia de como a escola ficou por conta de vocês?

- Madame, poupe o seu fôlego. Minerva vai dar a lição que necessitam. Tiago é tão retardado quanto o pai. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... - ela se virou para eles, falando muito macio. Snape teria ficado orgulhoso. – se eu sonhar que vocês repetiram essa aventura, vou me certificar que vão ser meus convidados, por um longo período. E devo acrescentar, que não permito que os elfos cozinhem, quando estou recepcionando alguém... Fui clara?

- Como água. – Hermione falou de uma vez só.

- Ótimo. Eu sabia que uma grifinória não seria tola. – Cassandra abriu espaço para que eles entrassem. – E espero que sejam idiotas de saírem de Hogwarts sem a permissão de Dumbledore. Eu adoro cozinhar!

- Pena que não coma o que faz... – Harry levou um cutucão de Hermione pelo comentário.

- Até mais, Tiago! – quando o retrato se fechou, Cassandra fez uma mesura para a Mulher Gorda. – Se o filho de Lílian sair da linha, pode dar um jeito de me avisar? Eu vou adorar cuidar dele!

- Cassandra, porque não cuida da sua própria filha? – a Mulher Gorda falou severamente.

- Sabe que é uma boa idéia? Até mais! – Cassandra deu tchauzinho para o retrato, e voltou correndo pelo caminho de onde tinha vindo.

- Esses jovens...

* * *

nota da autora:

Juliana: aqui, depois de tanto tempo, está um capitulo. Espero que você o aprecie... E é bom ver que você tem paciência, também... Imagina quanto tempo vai demorar para sair o próximo? Não tanto te garanto!

Mary-Snape-Lupin: Tinha Esquecido? Bom, espero que você goste dessa parte... E que não esqueça de ler a próxima!


	14. Descoberta

Samara e Gina estavam concentradas no jogo de baralho aberto. Sentadas na cama, Samara virou mais uma carta. Os amantes.

- Sabe o que isso significa, Samara? – Gina sorriu maliciosamente.

- Que vou ter que beijar um sapo para ele virar um príncipe? Esquece. Sapos são criaturas nojentas, feias e...

- Apavorantes. – Colin completou para ela. – Como as garotas conseguiam vestir essas coisas?

- Só porque você não consegue ver os seios das garotas dessas fotografias, não critique toda uma geração. Aposto que nossos filhos e netos vão se desdobrar de rir das roupas que usamos.

- Está falando igualzinho a Patrícia Watson, Samara. Que tal usar um vestido rosa?

- Só se for no seu enterro. Você sabe que odeio rosa! – Samara respondeu a Virginia, que riu.

- Podem explicar-me uma coisa? Que estão fazendo no meu quarto?

- Desde que nos tornamos personas non gratas da Grifinória, você é o único que fala conosco sem nos criticar ou fazer cara feia.

- Até porque não adiantaria enfeiar a sua cara mais do que ela já é. – Samara acrescentou no discurso de Virginia. – E o único que eu confio para tirar copias das fotografias que estão nesse livro.

- Que você roubou de quem?

- Eu peguei emprestado da biblioteca, sem a permissão de Madame Pince. – a bibliotecária de Hogwarts jamais saberia que o livro de formatura do ano em que os pais de Harry saíram da escola iria estar por três dias no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Nem que Samara pedira a Colin para fazer cópias das fotografias de Cassandra Cavendish.

Colin estava criticando a roupa das garotas, em especial as túnicas usadas por elas. Samara confidenciara a ele e Gina, que existia uma enorme semelhança entre Cassandra e ela, e então o grifinório pedira que ela colocasse uma foto sua para comparar. O garoto observava todas as fotos com uma lupa, ao mesmo tempo que fazia gracinhas com as mesmas.

Quando colocou sua foto, Samara não observou onde encaixara a mesma.

- Samara tenho duas noticias para você. Uma boa e a outra ruim. O que prefere ouvir primeiro?

- É mesmo? A ruim é que você deixou de amar Luna, e a boa é que ela deixou de ser pata?

- Não. – Colin ignorou a brincadeira, e exibiu um sorriso maldoso. – A boa é que achei a sua foto, a ruim é que ela estava junto com a do Snape.

Gina e Colin riram da expressão que surgiu no rosto de Samara.

- Isso alegra muito o meu dia. – ela voltou a olhar a carta virada de Gina. Será que valeria a gozação depois, para pedir uma explicação sobre o que a carta significava?

- Agora eu tenho uma pergunta e quem sabe uma péssima noticia para você, Samara. Quando foi que roubou o seu pingente do Snape?

- Quanta água do vaso sanitário da Murta-que-Geme você tomou, Colin? Eu roubando alguma coisa do Snape? Você está doido? Melhor, tem que parar de andar com a Luna., que isso parece ter saído da cabeça dela.

- Explica Colin. – Gina balançou a cabeça para Samara, que continuou resmungando.

- O pingente que Samara está usando agora era do Snape.

- Escuta aqui, Sherlock, que provas você tem disso? – Samara pos-se de pé, aproximando-se com os olhos estreitados.

- Sua foto e esse álbum. – passou os mesmos para Samara. Ela passou os olhos rapidamente pelas expressões entediadas, e mal-humoradas dos retratos. Sob uma luz semelhante, os pingentes destacavam-se nas roupas escuras. Ou eram pingentes idênticos, ou era o mesmo. Samara pegou a lupa de Colin apenas para confirmar.

- Não pode ser, Colin. O pingente de Samara é um amuleto de família, pelo que o professor Flint falou, só vai sair quando ela tiver um filho. Se Samara está usando, e se foi do Snape, sabe o que isso significa?

- Repita essa insinuação novamente, e eu não vou mais no seu casamento com o Malfoy. Isso se a doninha sobreviver aos seus irmãos e tiver juízo de lhe pedir.

- Caracas, eu não queria estar na sua pele. Se ser clone do Snape é ruim, imagina então ter um pai que... – Colin fechou a boca depressa, quando Samara o encarou. – Não vai me bater por causa disso, vai?

- Eu bati em Dino porque ele me beijou, não porque me chamou de clone do Snape. – Samara largou tudo em cima da cama e foi em direção a porta.

- Vai onde? – Gina a questionou, depois de trocar um olhar com Colin.

- Perguntar ao próprio Snape se sou filha dele. Algumas detenções a mais não vão me matar e os pontos a menos da Grifinória eu recupero nas aulas de Herbologia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Sabe que horas são? – Gina questionou. Sabia que um "você está louca?" seria totalmente ignorado.

- Hora de saber a verdade, talvez? – Samara se virou para ela. – A única coisa que eu sempre soube, Gina, é que fui adotada. Meus pais nunca esconderam isso. Quando voltamos para a Inglaterra, eles tentaram localizar meus pais biológicos, não conseguindo nenhuma resposta. Eu até tinha desistido, mas depois de ver isso... Se você acha que um Sanders foge de uma boa briga, então ainda não me conhece, Virginia. – antes que eles piscassem, Samara já estava fora do quarto.

- Não precisamos do exame de DNA. Ela é filha dele. – Colin falou. – Reparou o tom gelado e sarcástico que só o Snape consegue combinar, dando um toque assim, apavorante? A Samara fala igualzinho desde a viagem do trem, no primeiro ano. Por que acha que... Vai me deixar falando sozinho?

- Samara é minha amiga, Colin. Por mais fria que possa parecer, ela é humana.

- Enquanto não conviver tanto com ele. – ele falou para ninguém. Desceu as escadas, apostando consigo mesmo quanto tempo um segredo desses ia demorar para vazar. Da sua boca, ninguém iria saber. Ele queria chegar a idade de Dumbledore! E não duvidava que Snape ou a própria Samara se encarregariam de mata-lo, se ele falasse alguma coisa.

Quando estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, viu Ronald Weasley parado na porta do retrato. Ele impedia Samara de sair.

- Samara, não posso lhe deixar sair! Você sabe que desde que Harry e Hermione sumiram, todos os alunos estão proibidos de saírem a noite!

- É uma questão importante, Rony! Me deixa passar! – ela praticamente rosnou para o grifinório.

- Nem pense nisso.

- Pois saiba que você não é homem suficiente para me impedir de fazer alguma coisa. – nem bem tinha terminado de falar, Samara já enfiava um pé no meio das pernas de Rony.

Com ele se contorcendo, Samara saiu. Encontrou-se com Neville, pelo corredor, que estava distraído.

- Oi Samara, está in... – ela o ignorou.- Garota maluca. – referia-se mais aos trajes que ela usava. Embaixo de um sobretudo laranja, que usava aberto, Samara tinha uma blusa cigana de musselina preta, com rosas vermelhas bordadas na borda. Completando o traje, uma calca de montaria negra, com botas de salto alto e cano longo da mesma cor.

O pingente que ela sempre usava, refletia a luz das tochas. Neville ficou observando ela se afastar pelo corredor. Os únicos lugares que Samara ia durante a noite, eram a Torre de Astronomia e a cabana de Hagrid. Com o tempo de neve, Samara deveria voltar logo. Ela odiava o frio. Ao entrar no Salão Comunal, Neville ficou surpreso ao ver Rony no meio de uma pequena aglomeração.

- O que aconteceu?

- Samara "Furacão" Sanders responde a sua pergunta? – Simas ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ela passou por mim com uma expressão que ia matar alguém.

- Matar? Ela nunca chegaria a esse ponto se não fosse por uma boa causa. – Gina defendeu-a – E Rony já devia conhece–la para saber que ela estava sem paciência.

- E desde quando Samara tem paciência? – Neville brincou.

- Sei lá. – Dino respondeu e completou. – Mas hoje não tinha, caso contrario não teria acertado Rony em cheio.

- Acertou em você?

- Bem no meio. – Neville fez uma careta de dor.

- O pior é que ela saiu para se encontrar com um sonserino. – Colin falou, como se não quisesse nada.

- Com um o que? – todos ao redor taparam os ouvidos. Aquele volume só era usado com Samara.

- Se quer ser fabricante de berradores, não precisa treinar conosco. – Neville nem escutou Simas reclamando, já que já saia pelo retrato.

- Será que vocês dois podiam fazer o favor de não deixar Neville fazer nenhuma besteira?

- Neville é incapaz de bater em Samara.

- Depois dizem que a Grifinória forma homens. – o tom de desprezo de Gina fez Dino e Simas protestarem, o que ela ignorou. – Quando procuramos HOMENS de verdade na Sonserina, ficam ofendidos.

- Pare de falar como Samara! – Colin quase riu das caras dos outros adolescentes.

- Vamos atrás de Neville não porque você mandou, mas porque ele é nosso amigo!

- Que seja! – Dino e Simas saíram protestando contra as mulheres.

- Dois minutos e nos vamos atrás dela.

- Virginia, se você acha que eu vou...

- Ronald, quer levar outro chute?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Samara não encontrou ninguém nas masmorras. Voltando lentamente para o Salão Comunal, lembrou-se que Hagrid lhe chamara de Cassandra no inicio do ano, quando pintara os cabelos de loiro. JJ ia lhe pagar, ah, se ia!

Quase se batendo, deu meia volta e saiu do castelo. Com a varinha iluminando-lhe o caminho, foi até a cabana do professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Bateu com insistência, até que o próprio abriu a porta, com o rosto amassado pelo sono.

- O que aconteceu, Samara, para que...

- Professor, posso entrar? Tenho um assunto muito importante para falar com o senhor.

Depois de hesitar um minuto, e percebendo no rosto de Samara a urgência, Hagrid a deixou entrar. Samara desde o primeiro ano o procurava para conversar sobre animais mágicos.

Desde que Hagrid se tornara professor dela, o fascinio havia apenas aumentado. Hagrid já a vira de diversos humores: alegre, zangada, irônica, teimando com o mundo (em especial com Neville), mas surpreendeu-se com a angustia que viu Samara sentindo.

- O que aconteceu? Você está tão branca!

- Prof. Hagrid, se eu lhe perguntar uma coisa, muito séria, o senhor não vai mentir?

- E por que eu faria isso Samara? Agora acalme-se e melhor... Vou fazer um chá porque perece que você viu Você–Sabe–Quem.

- Se eu tivesse visto não estaria tão assustada! – Samara resmungou, sentando-se em uma cadeira com braços.

Enquanto Hagrid fazia o chá, dava olhadas de esguelha para a jovem grifinória. Resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Sabe Samara, ao mesmo tempo que você é muito parecida com Cassandra, é muito diferente também. Acho que por conta de seu pai.

- Cassandra? – aquele nome pareceu acorda-la.

- Sua mãe. Não lembro direito quanto tempo faz, mas ela também uma noite entrou dessa maneira que você. Ela estava chorando muito, e quase não consegui entender o que ela dizia.

- E o que ela falou? – Samara falou com ressentimento.

- Que apesar de tudo o que ele dissera, continuaria a manter as próprias convicções... Não iria jamais revelar um segredo que não lhe pertencia, ainda mais sendo de um amigo.

- Que segredo ela descobriu?

- Isso ela não falou. Mas acredito que tenha tido a a ver com Remo.

Samara ficou interessada.

- Como assim?

- Ela não me contou. - Hagrid deu de ombros. – Mas no final disse que tinha destruído a confiança que Severus depositava nela.

- O prof. Snape. – ela deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- É, ele mesmo. Mas Cassandra recuperou a confiança que perdera, caso contrario, como a beijaria e acariciaria o bebe na barriga da mãe?

- Como assim? Eu...

- Você mesma, Samara. Bom, eu não sei o que aconteceu mais tarde, o porque Cassandra abandonou Snape, porque quando ele voltou... Estava muito diferente. Não que ele fosse um poço de alegria, mas... – Hagrid levou um susto ao ver a porta se fechando com um estrondo.

Por um momento, ficou estático, mas por fim, deu de ombros, tomou um pouco de chá e voltou a dormir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gina e Colin encontraram Samara na Torre de Astronomia. A garota estava agachada a um canto, chorando. Quando Gina tentou abraça-la, ela se esquivou.

- O que aconteceu? - Gina questionou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Eu pe-pedi a Há-Hagrid.-id. Ele me disse-se que... - falou entre soluços.

- Calma, Samara! - Gina a abraçou, mesmo a outra tentando fugir.

- O Snape é seu pai, não é? – Colin falou, recebendo um olhar duro de Gina. Samara assentiu. Depois que saira correndo da cabana do professor, fora direto ali.

Adorava as estrelas, sendo capaz de ficar por ali por horas a fio. As palavras de Hagrid ficaram ecoando nos ouvidos... Os últimos anos repassaram-se na sua frente, ela não conseguindo identificar nenhum olhar diferente em direção a ela, dos outros grifinórios..

Severus Snape tinha vergonha de ter uma filha grifinória. Samara sabia que precisava se controlar, mas... Quando por fim se acalmou, tinha a cabeça no ombro de Gina. Colin estava sentado ao lado das duas, segurando sua mão.

- Samara você quer falar alguma coisa?

- Além que o Snape é um idiota? – Colin sugeriu.

- Colin! – Gina o repreendeu.

- Eu é que sou uma idiota. Eu sempre achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com meus pais biológicos, para que eles não ficassem comigo. Mas... Os dois nunca me quiseram, verdadeiramente.

- Samara, quem lhe garante que não aconteceu?

- Você é muito romântica, para não dizer idiota, Virginia. Os dois nunca me quiseram. Essa mulher... Cassandra... – falou como se cuspisse o nome. – Ia me matar se os Sanders não ficassem comigo.

- O quê? – Virginia arregalou os olhos. Samara levantou-se e ficou olhando para o céu, por um pequeno tempo.

- Quando Leonard e eu tínhamos seis e sete anos, estávamos na 1ª e 2ª serie respectivamente. Nós morávamos em outro pais, e numa tarde, os professores resolveram dispensar os alunos para fazer um conselho de classe, no meio do período vespertino. – a voz de Samara estava tensa, conforme falava. – Nós voltamos correndo para casa, queríamos jogar no vídeo game novo que Leonard tinha ganho no aniversario. Minha mãe tinha nos avisado, que se chegássemos perto do aparelho, sem ter os deveres feitos, a chinela ia cantar.

- Nós entramos escondidos, pela porta da cozinha. – ela se virou e continuou a falar. – Quando estávamos subindo as escadas, meus pais estavam discutindo. "Eu não vou voltar para a Inglaterra, Ed, não importa o que você me diga. Eu não vou deixar aquela mulher cumprir a promessa que fez!" "É uma oportunidade única na minha carreira! E se aquela mulher chegar perto de Samara, nós a denunciamos!" "Samara não estaria viva se não fossemos nós! E eu não quero mais sa... Samara!" Eu só sai correndo... Não vi por onde estava indo, como aconteceu... Não lembro. Só sei, que fui encontrada três dias depois, em uma cidade a trezentos quilômetros da minha casa...

Samara parou de falar, seu rosto pálido, com as sobrancelhas, os cabelos e os olhos de outra cor.

- Porque eles tentaram encontrar os seus pais depois disso?

- Porque eles atenderam a um pedido meu, quando voltamos. Achei que meu pai podia querer me encontrar, mas... – deu um suspiro, fechando os olhos. Desde que recebera a carta de Hogwarts, as perguntas que se fizera em relação aos pais biológicos eram respondidas. Eles gostariam ter uma bruxa na família? Não era mais que a sua obrigação, ser uma deles. Ficariam contentes por ela estar na Grifinória? Não, seu verdadeiro pai desprezava e humilhava os grifinórios, incluindo ela... – Eu estava enganada. Que dupla boa tenho como pais, não é?

- Não fale com tanta amargura, Samara. Talvez alguma coisa realmente tenha acontecido.

- Eu não acredito mais em contos de fadas... - Samara desviou os olhos e debruçou-se sobre o parapeito. – se tivesse acontecido, não acham que na primeira oportunidade, ele não falaria? Ele teve cinco anos para chegar perto de mim. Para me falar a verdade. Simplesmente não quis. Agora sou eu quem não quer. Talvez Cassandra tenha engravidado e tentado o casamento... Como ele não quis, perdi a importância para ela. E me jogou na primeira casa trouxa que encontrou.

- Mas uma coisa não bate na sua teoria. Por que ele entregou o amuleto a você?

- Feitiços de paternidade são realizados com eficácia desde 1903... Talvez ele não quisesse que o legitimo puro-sangue que estivesse planejando em fazer em alguma égua reprodutora sonserina se envolvesse com a irmã... Não sei. Só sei que esse assunto para mim vai ser esquecido, entenderam? – ela lançou um olhar significativo aos dois.

- Pretende ignorar o Snape? – Gina a questionou, recebendo um balançar de ombros.

- Ele me ignorou por quinze anos. Eu tenho uma vida própria, Gina e não vou perder o meu tempo com alguém que não me quer. Ele teve cinco anos para me falar. E me ignorou. Agora é a minha vez, simples assim. E melhor: o assuntou morreu! – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Sem problemas. – Colin ergueu a mão direita.

- Virginia?

- Minha consciência não vai ficar calada, Samara. Pode ter certeza disso.

- Contanto que ela não fale no meu ouvido, eu não me importo.

- Posso pensar no seu caso.

O trio grifinório andava o mais silenciosamente que podia. Nenhum dos três era monitor, o que significava que provavelmente iriam levar uma boa bronca, no mínimo. A morena ainda ia brincando com o pingente, ao mesmo tempo que as idéias ferviam.

- O pessoal está louco para por as mãos em você. Especialmente o Rony. – Colin comentou, tentando afastar o silencio incomodo. Gina deu uma risadinha.

- Só perde para Neville.

- Ora, por favor, vocês dois. Porque vocês não... ATCHIM! - Samara começou a espirrar.

- O que foi? – eles ficaram preocupados.

- Gato. – ela tampou o nariz, a tempo de ver um gato branco, correndo. Tinha olhos azuis e os pelos eram compridos. Ele passou rente a ela, e antes de fazer a curva, virou a cabeça para olha-la.

Samara continuou a espirrar, por um tempo, depois que o gato sumiu. Por fim, conseguiu acalmar-se.

- Eu AMO gatos. – Samara resmungou.

- Precisa ir para a enfermaria?

- Dessa vez não. – ela tinha a testa franzida. – Nem parece que é um gato... – bateu de leve no próprio nariz. – Já passou, vamos. – ela ficou de testa franzida, dando umas olhadas para trás.

Ao chegarem no retrato que servia como porta, a Mulher Gorda esta ressonando. Eles a acordaram e ao observar Samara...

- Eu não acredito! – ela reclamou. – Você outra vez?

- Eu AINDA estudo aqui. E a senha é neve azul. – Samara falou friamente.

- Ah, é você Samara.

- Queria que fosse quem? Harry Potter?

- Não é a toa que herdou os maus-hábitos da mãe. – Samara ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Vai abrir ou precisamos chamar a professora Minerva?

A Mulher Gorda abriu a porta com relutância, resmungando que Samara era mau educada. Ao entrarem, eles perceberam que Dino estava agarrando Simas pelo colarinho da camisa enquanto falava.

- Me diga logo. Onde ela está?

- Atrás de vocês dois. – Mark Evans, primeiranista, respondeu.

- Não enche Mark. Estamos falando serio. - Simas retrucou, fingindo fechar a cara. - E eu que vou saber? Samara esta na sua casa, Longbottom. Mas se ela veio atrás de mim, é porque sou feito de mel. – nesse momento, Dino fingiu dar um soco em Simas. E depois outro, outro, outro, outro... Aos poucos Simas foi se abaixando mas Dino continuou a "bater". Ao perceber que Samara estava observando a cena com um olhar perplexo, Simas apoiou a cabeça com a mão, sorriu e acenou para ela.

- Oi Samara, tudo bem?

- O que foi isto?

- Isto? Nada de nada.

- Simas e Dino estavam mostrando como Neville bateu em Zabini. – Mark dedurou, levando uma carranca do resto do pessoal, e três expressões atônitas dos recém chegados.

- E o melhor da surra não deu tempo de mostrar. – Dino continuou, com a expressão divertida.

- Surra? Neville batendo em Blaise? – Samara duvidou.

- É. Foi assim. – ele se virou para Simas que continuava deitado e apontou o dedo para ele. – SE chegar perto da MINHA NAMORADA outra vez eu termino o que comecei, entendido?

- Ai nos conseguimos trazer Neville para ca. – Simas se levantou.

- Vocês não tem vergonha de ficarem mentindo descaradamente assim? – Samara colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Pode ir ate o salão da Sonserina, agora. Blaise está todo machucado.

- Estou me referindo ao fato que foi Neville quem bateu em Blaise. A opção contrária é mais certa.

- Não mesmo. – Simas levantou-se. – aconteceu do jeito que contamos.

- Menos a parte que você e Dino ajudaram Neville a bater em Blaise. Que vergonha!

- Nós? Nós ajudamos aquele palerma, isso sim!

- Quase arrancamos Neville de cima dele! -Dino comentou.

- Ta legal. Agora só falta vocês dizerem que o príncipe William é gay. – as gargalhadas foram inevitáveis, quando ela terminou. – Porque se for, eu me mato!

- Vamos sentir falta de você, Severus Snape 2. – Dino falou curvando a cabeça.

- Thomas, você beija muito mal. – Samara retrucou, sem olhar para ele. – Ele disse que eu sou namorada dele?

- Quem? – Colin não se habituara a constante troca de assuntos, quando Samara estava por perto.

- Pelo visto sim. – Gina respondeu a Samara.

- Quem ele pensa que sou, para fazer isso? Eu tenho opinião própria e não vai ser um idiota que vai mandar em mim! – Samara tomou o rumo do dormitório masculino. Os garotos abriram espaço pois ela tinha um brilho muito claro nos olhos.

- Se eles não se matarem, vão se entender. – Gina falou, com um sorriso.

- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza disso. – Colin deu um pulo quando escutou a voz de Samara como se ela estivesse ali, após um estrondo de porta sendo fechada.

- Os dois primeiros degraus são nossos. – Gina e Colin foram os primeiros a se mexer para escutar a discussão dos dois de mais perto.

Harry e Hermione foram os únicos a não se mexer do sofá para ir ate as escadas. Estavam mais interessados em se beijarem e quando Minerva McGonagall, diretora da casa Grifinória, falou após ter sido avisada por John Albert que eles estavam no Salão Comunal, deram um pulo.

- Então foi por isso que os dois desapareceram por uma semana! Francamente, srta. Granger, eu esperava mas responsa... – ela parou, ao escutar a voz de Samara em um tom de pânico. – Outra vez não! - Minerva simplesmente lançou um olhar irritado ao casal grifinório. – Não ousem sair daqui.

Intrigada com o fato que Samara não estava no seu dormitório, já descia as escadas quando escutou Colin falar em voz alta.

- Será que da para vocês discutirem mais alto? Nós estamos tentando escutar! – abaixando a voz continuou. – No próximo verão, vou comprar orelhas extensíveis... Olá prof. McGonagall.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - observou com atenção a reação dos alunos. Enquanto alguns enrubesciam, outros ficavam mais brancos que folha de papel.

- Bem...

- A senhora tem que compreender...

- São fatos da vida, que ninguem pode ignorar...

- Já estava mais que na hora disso acontecer! – alguns alunos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Do nada, Trevo fugiu das mãos de Simas, que foi atrás dele.

- Vou repetir a pergunta. E Evans vai responder. – ao escutar aquilo, Mark deu um pulo.

- Por que eu?

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Simas perdeu o sapo de Neville, que abriu a porta para colocar ele para fora, para ele conversar com Samara.

- Longbottom e Sanders estão discutindo outra vez?

- Se ela gritar para ele que ele é um idiota, imbecil, retardado, tapado e cego porque não percebeu que ela estava apaixonada por ele e ele gritar de volta que ela não prestou atenção direito por onde andava AI! - Colin gritou quando Mark chutou-lhe a canela e Gina deu-lhe um beliscão.

- Evans?

- Isso que Colin falou. - Mark ficou vermelho. Apesar do tom debochado com que o tratava, Samara sempre lhe ajudara a fazer os deveres.

- Srta. Patil, porque essa cara aflita?

- NÃO TE INTERESSA! EU VOU NAMORAR BLAISE E VOU TE ESQUECER! EU JURO!

- AH, NÃO VAI NÃO! – Neville retrucou, prensando Samara na parede e beijando-a. Quase que imediatamente, ela começou a retribuir o beijo e quando Minerva abriu a porta, os dois adolescentes não a escutaram. Apenas após chama-los três vezes é que se separaram ofegantes.

Samara piscava com o olhar espantado, e não conseguia pensar, muito menos responder a prof. Minerva.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Acontecendo? Nada, prof. Só Samara e eu estávamos nos beijando.

Samara enrubescia a cada palavra de Neville. Quando ele terminou, estava da cor dos cabelos de Gina.

- Eu queria ter a sua cara de pau. – Samara sussurrou, mortificada.

- Pois eu prefiro a sua boca. – Neville falou, antes de beija-la novamente. Minerva arregalou os olhos.

No andar de baixo, Harry e Hermione conversavam. Quando escutaram os ritos do pessoal que tinha ficado na escada, sorriram um para o outro. "Até que enfim!" "Milagres acontecem!"

- Eu é que não quero estar perto do Snape quando ele descobrir QUEM é o novo namorado de Samara. - Harry soltou um sorriso maldoso.

- Ele não vai poder fazer nada para prejudicar Neville.

- Esse teve sorte em escapar das aulas de Poções.

- Harry. Pensei que Neville fosse seu amigo!

- E eu desejo toda a felicidade e sorte do mundo para ele. Se ser filho do Snape já seria um castigo tremendo, imagina então ser GENRO dele!

Ambos riram, suspirando em seguida. Um certo sentimento de paz os invadiu, quando os colegas desceram, comentando entre risos, o que acontecera com Samara e Neville.

- Acabei de tomar uma decisão. – Harry falou com o olhar determinado.

- Que decisão? – Mione estava surpresa.

- Decidi que de hoje em diante, não vou me preocupar com o futuro.

- Ahn? – ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Eu não vou mais me preocupar com o futuro.

- Ainda não entendi.

- Não vou mais me preocupar com o futuro, só com o presente, pois o que importa é o presente, não o que virá.

- Não entendi, mas... – ela fez uma pausa de suspense. – Cala a boca e me beija.

- Era nesse ponto que eu queria chegar. – os dois começaram a se beijar e só se soltaram quando Minerva desceu, acompanhada por um Neville sorridente e uma Samara olhando a ponta dos sapatos, ambos vermelhos.

Bem, pessoal é isso. Duas mulheres ACABOU! Agora, a continuação só no próximo Snapefest (grupo do Yahoo)... que não sei quando vai acontecer. Obrigada pela paciencia, desculpem pela demora... Ah! quero comentários por esse capitulo, ok? Daqui a pouco, ja vou postar o trailler da continuaçao (só para vocês ficarem com agua na boca, como sou máligna...)

Sugestão: para passar o tempo, eu recomendo ler a fanfic "Se eu não te amasse tanto assim" da Regina McGonagall , que está no forum Grimmauld Place, neste link:

http/ como dizem lá no forum... Comentar não dói! Beijos e até o próximo Snapefest!


	15. Um triste recomeço

Resolvi maluquecer, como sempre digo para meus alunos. Em vista disso... vou continuar a fic por aqui mesmo. Espero que leiam e se NÃO GOSTAREM, me falem o que ta esquisito. Pretendo ter postagens quinzenais. se não, vou postar um capitulo por mês. Podem dizer.

Ela é má.

Harry Potter e companhia são da tia JK. Samara e Cassandra, todinhas minhas!!! Ai como sou má!

Capitulo 14

Um triste recomeço

- Eu juro a vocês. Se Samara tiver mais uma noite dessas, eu troco de dormitório!

- Karla, não precisa reclamar! Samara não tem esses pesadelos porque quer! – Gina a defendeu.

Aula com Snape. E Samara, simplesmente declarara pela manhã, que estava com BANZO, e que passaria o dia inteiro na cama. Nenhum argumento fora suficiente para muda-la de idéia.

Nem mesmo a promessa que iria encontrar-se com Neville. A garota simplesmente virara para o lado, fechara os olhos e voltara a dormir. Não que isso tivesse sido problema, já que durante a noite, acordara diversas vezes aos gritos, o suor e lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e o corpo trêmulo.

Gritava algo como "mamãe, ela machucou o vovô! Me tira daqui!" e entao acordava. Esse mesmo pesadelo a acometia desde criança: ela não conseguia ver com nitidez, mas sentia as emoções com uma intensidade muito grande. Desde um bem-estar, onde sabia ser amada e protegida, até ser "jogada" em um ponto onde era desprezada, sentindo-se extremamente insegura.

A cena que se desenrolava era sempre a mesma: um bebê, no colo de um homem de meia-idade, era colocado quase jogado em um sofá cinza, enquanto o homem caia no chão, juntando-se a três corpos que já jaziam em posições diferentes.

Duas mulheres loiras se enfrentavam. Antes, os rostos estavam distorcidos, mas agora, um deles era perfeitamente visível. Tinha as feições de Cassandra Cavendish, exibindo uma mescla de ódio e medo.

Então a mulher que ainda ela não conseguia ver o rosto, pegou o bebê no colo, e falou alguma coisa que Samara não conseguiu atinar o que era. O bebê chorava a plenos pulmões e Samara acordava naquele ponto.

Ela sempre tivera aquele pesadelo, todas as noites. Depois que passara uma noite na enfermaria, no segundo ano, ele simplesmente desaparecera e as olheiras que exibia por conta disso desapareceram.

Gina apostaria dez galeões, na noite anterior que Samara voltaria a ter o pesadelo. Teria ganho com facilidade, e não culpava Samara de querer ficar um pouco longe de Snape, pelo menos até conseguir colocar as idéias no lugar.

Pois eu discordo. Samara não vive apregoando as qualidades dos médicos trouxas? Porque não consulta um psiquiatra e um clinico geral?

Um o que?

Um médico para curar essa doença estranha. BANZO. Nunca tinha ouvido falar... talvez seja de origem tropical.

E Samara sempre passa as férias no estrangeiro...

talvez seja uma doença de longa incubação... Sei lá!

E o psiquiatra?

Vocês não acham que trocar Blaise Zabine, por Neville Longbottom, não é sinal de loucura suficiente?

- Se já acabaram de discutir a vida amorosa de Sanders, sugiro que coloquem os ingredientes finais na poção.

Gina apertou os lábios, trocando um olhar com Colin. Todos sabiam que Karla sempre estivera de olho em zabini, e que o sonserino não dava a menor bola para ela. Nesse dia, Snape estava até calmo, coisa que a partir dali não aconteceu mais. Para qualquer grifinório que respirasse mais alto, ele tirava dez pontos.

Não foi dito mais nada, mas Gina e colin ficaram de sobreaviso, a partir daquele momento. Se pudesse, Gina faria qualquer coisa para Snape não saber, pelo menos por enquanto, que Samara estava com Neville. Não que fosse um segredo internacional, mas quanto mais tarde Snape descobrisse, menos pontos ele tiraria da Grifinória.

Snape sentou-se um momento depois que os alunos do quinto ano saíram, ansiosos para a próxima aula. Tivera uma noite péssima, que acabara quando voltara do encontro entre Voldemort e os Comensais. Discutira com Cassandra, em especial quando ela contara com a maior calma do mundo que levara os grifinorios até o Salão Comunal.

Ela não tinha noção de perigo, nunca tivera! Quantas malditas vezes ficara em detenção por ter escapulido até a Floresta Proibida? Quantas aulas cabulara para ficar conversando com Hagrid? A falta de medo era ao mesmo tempo o que mais o fascinava nela, o que o mais deixava louco de preocupação.

Cassandra lhe obrigou a tomar uma poção revitalizante, pois tinha diversos cortes pelo corpo. A cada ferimento que via, os olhos azuis tornavam cada vez mais cinzas... Se ele não tivesse certeza que ela não estava mais envolvida na Ordem, podia jurar que o Lord estaria em perigo.

Agora mais uma coisa com que se preocupar. O namoro de Victoria e o estafermo de Longbottom. Merlin, ele toleraria um eventual namoro dela com blaise zabine, um sonserino. Mas justo com Longbottom? Aquele atrapalhado, imbecil...

E filho de uma das melhores amigas de Cassandra. Era muito difícil, nas horas das refeições, aquele grupinho estar separado. Alice Pigneus, Beatrice Jonhonson, Cassandra Cavendish, Angélica Malfoy e Lílian Evans apenas eram superadas pelo grupo dos marotos. Alice e Lílian eram as mais moderadas, que tentavam por juízo nas outras três. Coisa que raramente acontecia.

O trio cumpria detenção quase que diariamente, ele divertia-se quando tinha que monitorar a de Cassandra, quando era Smith que a colocava. Se bem que quando o professor mudou e a morsa gigante o substituiu, as detenções foram atenuadas...

Suspirou, enquanto lembrava-se da filha no primeiro ano. Embora não chorasse em público, Victoria tinha verdadeiro pavor dele. Ele não podia dar um daqueles olhares que normalmente faziam os estudantes tremer, que ela empalidecia mais que os fantasmas.

E no falar tinha o sotaque carregado que todos pegavam no pé dela. Quando acontecia, ela erguia o queixo, estreitando os olhos e as respostas que dava, não deixando que a intimidassem, demonstrava que tinha sido bem selecionada.

Descobrira por comentários irônicos dos sonserinos, a razão do sotaque. Ele revistara praticamente a inglaterra inteira, nunca poderia imaginar que a menina havia ido para o outro lado do oceano.

Quando se deparara com o motivo pelo qual a busca fora em vão, ele ficara desapontado consigo, por não haver imaginado que tal coisa pudesse acontecer. Pelo que ele pudera descobrir, a mãe adotiva de Victoria recebera um convite para trabalhar em um país de língua latina, voltando apenas para a Grã-Bretanha cerca de um ano e meio antes de Victoria receber a carta.

Descobrira também que Victoria tinha a mania de continuar a escrever e falar naquela língua, pois em um momento de distração, ela havia lhe entregue um trabalho que ele não compreendera absolutamente nada do que ela escrevera. Quando lhe chamara a atenção, faltara pouco para que desmaiasse em sala de aula.

De apavorada, ela tornara-se corajosa, algumas vezes até desrespeitosa com ele. Quando os outros professores a elogiavam nos conselhos, ele sentia o seu peito encher-se de orgulho a cada elogio que pronunciavam a ela.

Passou novamente a conversa que escutara, ficando em pé, quando percebeu um detalhe que lhe escapara na raiva. Victoria estava doente. Ignorou os estudantes que estavam ali se agrupando para entrar na sua sala, indo até a enfermaria comunicar a Pomfrey.

Quando se tratava de Cassandra ou Victoria, ele perdia um pouco a razão. Um pouco? Ele ficava transtornado, isso sim! Merlin era testemunha que todas as vezes que Victoria havia ficado na enfermaria, ele enlouquecera Pomfrey querendo noticias. E não haviam sido poucas.

Na hora do almoço, a enfermeira estava um tanto aborrecida. E quando sentou-se ao seu lado, não deu chance para que ele abrisse a boca.

- Se Sanders fosse minha filha, hoje eu a teria colocado sobre os meus joelhos e lhe dado a maior sova da minha vida! Alias, é o que vou recomendar aos pais dela, toda vez que o BANZO atacar!

- Não compreendo. – snape a fitou com os olhos estreitados.

- Bem... BANZO na concepção da senhorita Sanders é PREGUIÇA!

Snape teve que se segurar para não soltar o riso. Durante os dias seguintes, as noticias apresentadas sobre samara o inquietaram. Ela não estava comparecendo às aulas, sequer saia do Salão Comunal para alimentar-se. Quando os grifinórios do quinto ano se arrastavam para dentro de uma aula de Poções, reconheceu cabelos em desalinho de Samara.

- Então, Sanders, resolveu dar-me a honra de sua primeira reaparição em uma sala de aula? – perguntou ironicamente, provocando-a. Ela estava olhando para os sapatos quando o escutou. Após responder, ela o encarou.

- Não... Estava me preparando para ter estomago em aturar as suas... nobres aulas. – um brilho intenso erradiava dos olhos negros, nada tendo haver com as brincadeiras que costumava fazer. Ódio puro e simples.


	16. A fruta não caiu longe da árvore

Capitulo 16

A fruta não caiu longe do pé

Samara puxou a coberta até o queixo, olhando para o teto. Odiava dias frios. Odiava dias com chuva. Odiava a neve, apesar de achá-la linda. Odiava a Inglaterra, por ela representar seus pais biológicos.

Soltou a respiração devagar. Odiava janeiro. Era muito frio. Ela tinha saudade dos verões quentes, dos banhos de mar... FÉRIAS em janeiro! Quando comentara com Gina que as férias no Brasil eram janeiro, a ruiva rira.

Se não tivessem voltado... Ela provavelmente estaria estudando ainda em uma escola brasileira fazendo os colegas comerem o pão que o diabo amassara... Não teria recebido uma coruja inglesa...

Pelo que conseguiu saber das leis mágicas brasileiras, mesmo sendo estrangeira, ela iria estudar na Tupã, já que crescera ali e estava freqüentado uma escola trouxa. Heloisa e Edward haviam se mudado para o Brasil quando ela tinha três meses de vida, pelas contas deles.

Em dez anos de vida, haviam pisado uma única vez em solo inglês... Para o casamento da irmã mais nova de Edward. Samara fora a daminha de honra... Quando percebera que tinha que usar o vestidinho rosa, o tule dando a impressão de estar sentada em um bolo... Os cabelos negros haviam sido presos em um coque, com pequenas rosas rodeando-o, diversas mechas encaracoladas soltas. Mas nada fora capaz de apagar a expressão furiosa da menina, que havia entrado na igreja junto com os primos mais velhos, os três morenos também.

Samara soltou um risinho baixo, ao lembrar que durante a cerimônia, o coroinha havia colocado fogo no véu, atingindo o cabelo da noiva. Fora o ponto alto da mesma! Ainda bem que ela ficara bem quieta vendo a gritaria das mulheres, o susto dos noivos... Jason, Aquiles e Hercules não tiveram o mesmo juízo... E ela podia apostar que o traseiro dos três depois daquilo tinha ficado vermelho. Pelo que Gina contava da mãe, Samara jurava que Diana Sanders tinha o mesmo temperamento.

Meses mais tarde, retornavam em caráter definitivo. Seu rosto endureceu. O gênio se acentuara. Ela sentia a falta dos amigos que tinha no Brasil e recebera a coruja de Hogwarts. A fitara durante um longo tempo, antes de abrir, como se tivesse medo que tivesse uma bomba ali dentro.

Por fim, abrindo ao ler o nome de Minerva, sentira certo estremecimento. Como se estivesse reconhecendo o nome, uma afeição pela vice-diretora aflorando. E quando Flint chegara ali... Quase não acreditara que aquela imitação de ajudante de Papai Noel pudesse ser professor em uma escola.

Mas ao mesmo tempo... Merlin. Estava tão ansiosa para conhecer Hogwarts, o Beco Diagonal, que quase enlouquecera os pais. No dia que haviam ido comprar os materiais... Ficara tão fascinada... A loja de animais fora parada obrigatória, apenas o tempo necessário para ela perceber que não levaria nada dali, até se formar.

Quase devorara os livros quando chegara a sua casa! Embora Leo a chamasse para brincar, ela estava sedenta por descobrir o novo mundo que se desdobrava a sua frente. Ao ir à estação, quase ficara na parte trouxa. Se Augusta Longbottom não tivesse reparado nos olhos aflitos da menina, ela provavelmente teria ficado. O orgulho não permitia que ela fosse à busca do trem.

A viagem no trem fora longa... Apenas de ficar calada boa parte, Samara conseguira perceber muitas coisas. A principal delas, que nunca teria estômago para ser amiga de Joan Brett.

Durante a seleção, vira Snape pela primeira vez. Ele parecia ansioso, procurando por alguém... Depois que Brett fora selecionada, a nova sonserina lhe fizera um gesto, lhe provocando. Não podia azará-la, então lhe mostrou a língua. Depois de selecionada para a Grifinória, correra para a mesa, ficando quase a frente de Neville, que a encarara com os olhos furiosos. Ele não esquecera que na viagem do trem, chamara Trevo de animal asqueroso, nojento...

Aquele foi o inicio das discussões entre eles. Quase estabeleceu certa rotina de brigas, sendo Trevo o responsável.

Samara odiara Gilderoy Lochart. O achava fresco, imbecil, retardado, um ícone da idiotice. Bufava quando pensava nas aulas de DCAT. Quando o professor fora Remo, trocara o desprezo pelas aulas pelo estudo, sendo algumas vezes comparada a Hermione, em DCAT. EM poções, a historia era outra... Não conseguia acertar nenhuma! Snape vivia lhe dando detenções, onde aulas de reforço eram ministradas... E ela conseguia ainda não entender nada!

Fora naquele ano, que seu maior segredo fora descoberto. Andando pela escola, ficara paralisada ao ver aquilo... E por mais que o enxotasse, cada vez mais ele se aproximara.

Snape deve ter divertido-se muito, ao encontrar a grifinória encostada na parede, pálida, quase sem ar, tentando enxotar o sapo de alguém.

Samara que desde o ano anterior, sempre procurara Hagrid, vendo os "doces bichinhos" do meio-gigante. Ela nunca demonstrara um pingo de medo, mas tinha verdadeiro pavor de sapos.

E ele era o segundo item que a deixava apavorada. Quando o sapo se aproximara de um lado, Snape de outro... Ela desmaiara. Apenas acordara na enfermaria, com Madame Pomfrey discutindo com Snape.

No fim da discussão, o professor vencera. Ela foi obrigada a passar a noite ali, embora garantisse que estava bem. Alguma coisa acontecera durante o tempo que ela dormia, pois quando o pesadelo diário viera, era como se alguém estivesse velando o seu sono. Quando começara a gritar, fora tranqüilizada por uma voz que ela naquele momento não quis identificar, que era dura mas doce, que lhe passara uma autoconfiança que estava sentindo até mesmo anos depois daquela noite.

Ficara sabendo que o professor Remo estava arrumando suas coisas, para ir embora. Por um momento ficara paralisada, incrédula. Quando o procurara na sala, Snape estava lá, discutindo com o lobisomem.

Ao encará-lo, Samara não sentia mais medo. Fora à primeira discussão entre os dois, o gênio de Samara mostrando-se explosivo para o sonserino. Remo tentara intervir, mas os olhos da garota ao encará-lo o dissuadiram. Por longos minutos, só ficou observando a discussão, como se estivesse fazendo uma importante conexão do comportamento dos dois a sua frente, ela percebia agora.

Samara não gostava que a abraçassem, era como se a demonstração de afeto atingisse o seu raciocínio. Mas sentira tanta vontade de abraçar Remo, que cedera ao impulso, antes de sair.

Snape tentara fazer sua vida um inferno, mas depois daquilo ele não a afetava com o medo. Não... Ela o perdera totalmente, fazendo algumas vezes ela mesmo ficasse surpresa com as respostas que dava ao mestre de poções, que ela podia jurar, quando saia das vistas dele, bufava de raiva.

Quase ficara roxa de ciúmes, quando Gina lhe contara que ia ao baile de inverno com Neville. Por muito pouco, não pulara no pescoço da ruiva.

Quando apostara com ela, no inicio do ano letivo, que ela não conseguiria fazer Malfoy se apaixonar, sabia que a amiga faria isso não pela aposta em si. Ela reconhecia em Gina os sintomas de uma garota apaixonada. Eles eram perfeitos um com o outro. A arrogância de Draco parecia cair perante o gênio inflamado da ruiva, que se suavizava com a frieza sonserina.

Opostos que se atraiam.

Assim como ela e Neville. Neville era doce, gentil... Durante a viagem de trem.

Ela dormira quase o dia inteiro, embalada pelo balanço do trem. Acordara com um sapo em cima do seu peito, se aproximando do seu rosto. Levantara-se, berrando. Neville estava procurando por Trevo, quando encontrou com uma Samara furiosa, que ofendeu o pobre sapo.

E a situação não mudara nos anos que se seguiram. Samara pensou, enquanto descia. Já fazia três dias que se enclausurara no quarto, tentando chegar a uma solução. Gina lhe dissera tantas coisas, que ela por fim queria acreditar que Snape tinha um ponto... Humano... Achava que era a palavra era essa. Ela ficara três dias no quarto, nem saindo para comer. Se dependesse dela sair para comer, teria ficado sem comida.

Mas chegara a uma conclusão. O olhar de Snape, quando ele a buscara na Floresta Proibida, no ano anterior, era de um homem apavorado. Samara havia cabulado aula de Historia da Magia, para ir conversar com Hagrid. Como o meio gigante estava ocupado, ela não vira problema algum em se embrenhar um pouco pela mata.

Até o momento que percebeu que estava perdida. Ela conseguira torcer o tornozelo, que ficara quase tão grande quanto a sua coxa. Obrigada a ficar sentada, se não fosse à presença inesperada de um grande cachorro negro, teria ficado aterrorizada. Gostava de cachorros. E aquele em particular, parecia entendê-la. Quando Snape passara por ela, já tarde da noite, se o cão não o houvesse chamado com um rosnado, ela teria ficado ali, pois ver o professor chamando por ela, com a voz um tanto alterada, a tinha deixado com medo.

Naquela manhã, ela foi a primeira a acordar. Colocou o uniforme e saiu de fininho, querendo ir até a Torre de Astronomia. Conhecia um caminho diferente, mais curto, que infelizmente passava pela porta que algum tempo atrás descobrira que era o quarto da professora Brett de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Como a sobrinha, era intragável na opinião de Samara.

Apesar de sentir-se livre, andava cautelosamente pelos corredores. Queria ver o nascer do sol, sentada, olhando todo o redor de Hogwarts, quando percebeu que o quadro que era a porta do quarto se abria. Conseguiu se esconder, um pouco antes de perceber quem saia dele. Snape.

Sentiu-se revoltada, mas antes, escutou a risada satisfeita da professora. Não conseguiu entender o que dizia. Depois de um longo tempo, que ela julgou ser seguro, correu para a torre da Grifinória, para esconder-se. Ao encontrar Virginia na escada, ela resolveu que não iria atrás de Snape.

Ao escutar a ironia na voz do professor, que estava evitando olhar, não conseguiu ignorar o desprezo, que estava sentindo naquela ocasião. Respondeu com sarcasmo e ao encará-lo sabia que o que sentia estava em seus olhos.

Nota da autora:

Sett: Não chegou nem perto do que pretendo fazer. Daqui por diante, segredos que deveriam ficar esquecidos, vão ser retomados... E se uma Sanders incomoda muito o tio Severus, imagina o que uma Sanders junto com uma Ortega são capazes de fazer?


	17. Desvarios

– Desvarios-

Henry não encontrou Cassandra, onde costumava ficar, na biblioteca, com a cabeça enterrada entre algum livro de Poções, ou de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A biblioteca era bem diversificada. Olhando ao redor, reparou em uma caixa, forrada de veludo verde.

Estava aberta, o primeiro objeto que viu foi o álbum de formatura. Henry sorriu, pois na capa, embora estivesse com uma expressão séria e tristonha, ali estava Cassandra. Os cabelos estavam na altura dos ombros, as pontas encaracoladas. Quem visse essa foto em branco e preto, não supunha que a garota em questão, era vivaz e alegre.

– Que coisa feia, Henry. Mexendo nas coisas alheias... Se eu contar a Severus, você já era. – Cass entrou na biblioteca, com uma caixa de tamanho médio, feita de madeira escura.

– Eu não estava exatamente mexendo. A caixa estava aberta e... O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, ela simplesmente ignorou a pergunta, colocando a caixa em cima da mesa.

– Arrumação. Quero ver o que tenho e se ainda serve.

– Hã. E você quer para...

– Voltar Henry. Voltar a ser como eu era há quinze anos atrás.

– Não que isso seja da minha conta, mas por quê?

– Você encontrou Severus ontem?

– Mônica estava precisando de mim. – ele disse e corou, quando Cassandra o olhou com malicia.

– Imagino. Mas voltando ao assunto, o filho de Lílian e de Tiago Potter ficou escondido aqui, durante essa semana que...

– O quê? – ele gritou com os olhos arregalados. – Harry Potter aqui, enquanto acontecia uma reunião de comensais?

– Exatamente o que você ouviu. Severus ficou quase do mesmo jeito. Acho que se ele sofresse do coração...

– Eu quero a minha mãe. – Henry se sentou. **A possibilidade de dançar com um vestido vermelho passou pela sua cabeça**. Não que Mônica fosse se importar, mas ELE iria! – só me diz uma coisa. A garota com quem Harry estava...

– Hermione Granger. Pareceu–me uma... – ela tirou um aparelho de dentro da caixa, parecido com um biblioscópio. – boa garota.

– Para um Potter andar com uma garota, ela tem que ser boa mesmo...

– Henry! – o protesto indignado transformou–se em uma gargalhada, quando cruzaram os olhos. – parece que escutei o Sirius falando do Tiago!

– Você tem que admitir Cass. O Tiago tinha bom gosto para as mulheres.

– Tanto que casou com a Lílian.

– Pena que VOCÊ não teve bom gosto... Mas trocando de assunto... Como você espera voltar a trabalhar no ministério, se não possui um atest...

– E quem disse que eu quero voltar a trabalhar no ministério? A ordem precisa de mais gente! E o diretor já deu a autorização dele.

– E ele ainda não foi morto por Snape?

– Porque Severus mataria o Diretor Alvo? – Cass pediu, ignorando o olhar espantado dele.

– Por deixar que você retornasse a guerra.

– Estou louca, não morta. - ela examinava com atenção o conteúdo da caixa.

– Cassandra Catherine. – a voz suave de Henry a acordou.

– A última vez que você me chamou por esse nome, eu tinha saído de Azkaban.

– E eu achava que você precisava de cuidados médicos urgentes.

– Está bem! – ela ergueu as mãos. – O que você quer saber?

– Há quanto tempo você se recuperou?

– O medico aqui não é você? Ou será que você ao invés de cursos de especialização, ia agarrar as garotas de pro...

– Cassandra! – o olhar sério fez ela se sentar. – Há quanto tempo?

Cass ficou encarando a parede branca. Há muito tempo, não sentia a ponta de desafio.

– Ontem, quando eu vi o filho de Lilian, foi como se eu tivesse levado um tapa na cara, Henry. Achei que fosse Tiago... Quando ele virou Severus de ponta cabeça. Eu não pensei... Simplesmente parti para cima dele. – encarou os olhos castanhos do ruivo. – E quebrei o braço dele.

– E antes disso?

– Eu escutava sons pela casa... Um "Harry fica quieto!", "Mione larga esse livro!", mas, não conseguia ver ninguém... Mas as auras deles... Não eram perigosas entende? Eram de pessoas confusas... – ela entrelaçou os dedos e começou a mexê-los. Usava o truque, para não ter que responder a pergunta de Henry.

– Há quanto tempo você está lúcida Cassandra? – era incrível como ela desviava–se dos assuntos...

– Lúcida? E quem está falando em lucidez aqui, Henry? Eu vi dois dos meus irmãos, o meu pai ser mortos na minha frente! Aquela maldita me disse com todas as letras, que iria matar a minha filha, antes de aparatar levando ela! Merlin, ela tinha um mês! UM MÊS! Por mais amada que tenha sido Victoria não podia se defender, ela não sabia nada... – aos poucos, Cassandra se deixou dominar pelos soluços, lágrimas e tremor no corpo. – Uma bastarda, não passa disso, uma bastarda! Eu implorei Henry... Para ela me matar e deixar Victoria viva... Ela riu de mim... E tinha a minha filhinha nos braços... Tão indefesa... Ela me disse que ia me matar sim... Mas não seria naquele dia...

Henry se aproximou aos poucos. Abraçou Cassandra, mas sabia que teria que ser duro, para que Cassandra conseguisse dar a volta por cima... Ela tinha forças para isso... Apenas precisava encontrar o caminho certo... O motivo certo.

– Cass, por favor, me escute. Quem é ela? Diz-me!

– Não! – ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele. – Nunca!

– Por quê? Me explica!

– Severus. Eu não vou deixar que ele vá outra vez para Azkaban! Nunca mais! Ele prometeu que iria cuidar de mim! Se ele estiver preso, ele não vai cumprir essa promessa!

Cass o encarou, secando as lágrimas com força.

– Eu sou só humana, Henry. Se Severus for preso novamente, eu não vou agüentar...

– Por que você acha que Severus vai ser preso novamente? – ela o encarou por momento, antes de ir pegar o seu livro de formatura.

– Ele vai atrás daquela assassina. E se ele não souber, não vai acontecer nada com ele.

– E o que lhe garante que isso vai acontecer?

– Por que é isso que EU vou fazer quando encontra–la, Henry. Vou matá–la de uma forma tão lenta, que quando ela achar que o fim finalmente vai chegar, simplesmente vou parar e recomeçar outra vez.

Cass estava tão nervosa que mantinha o livro de formatura apertado entre os braços.

– Cass, você está falando como se...

– Ela me petrificou, Henry. Torturou meu pai e por fim o matou... Pegou Victoria nos braços do meu pai... Olhou–me e disse... – o queixo tremia violentamente. – que seria piedoso demais, matar a minha filha, na minha frente. Antes de aparatar – ela olhou para o teto, tentando encontrar mais forças. – ela tirou o feitiço... Victoria estava aos berros, Henry... Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer aquilo... Nem que eu viva mil anos...

Ela saiu rapidamente dali, sentindo–se sufocada. Atônito com as revelações, Henry ficou paralisado por um momento. Quando saiu da biblioteca, viu Cassandra quase no topo da escada.

Correu atrás dela, e parou, quando percebeu que ela estava no quarto, onde Victoria, ou melhor, Samara iria dormir se tivesse chegado a ir até aquela casa. Cassandra estava ajoelhada ao lado do berço, falando com uma boneca de porcelana, que estava no lugar da filha.

– Não se preocupe, Victoria... Mamãe está aqui, e vai ser preciso me matar para acontecer alguma coisa com você outra vez... "_Brilha brilha estrelinha, brilha brilha..." –_ Henry ficou estarrecido por um momento... A parte racional de Cass podia estar lúcida, mas o emocional... Estava tão abalado quanto há quinze anos atrás.


	18. A aposta comprometedora

**A aposta comprometedora **

Severus jogou–se na poltrona, fechando os olhos, tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça que latejava, desde o momento que Victoria, ou melhor, Samara pisara na sala de aula.

Samara o tratou friamente, o resto da aula. Nenhuma brincadeira, nenhum sorriso e quando Brett lhe ofendera, novamente, Samara a olhara desdenhosa.

– Cuidado com o que fala Joan. Eu tenho excelente memória. – e braço melhor ainda, Severus pensou, disfarçando um sorriso.

E se recusara a dar ouvidos a qualquer outra insinuação da sonserina... Quando respondera a suas perguntas, fora fria. Nunca, em cinco anos, demonstrara uma frieza tão parecida com a que ele exibia ao mundo.

No meio do almoço, recebera uma carta de Henry, avisando–o que precisava falar com ele, mas que poderia ser no dia seguinte. Uma carta daquelas só significava um assunto: Cassandra.

Ele tentou disfarçar a impaciência, mas foi em vão. Quando estava se levantando para dar um jeito de falar logo com Weasley, viu Samara entrando no Salão, na frente de Longbottom. Eles pelo visto estavam discutindo, mas... Ele observou atentamente, não era uma discussão furiosa, como as que costumavam ter...

Samara estava balançando a cabeça, em sinal negativo, o cabelo negro balançando no rosto... Ela os mantinha compridos no meio das costas. Pelo que pudera perceber Samara sempre fora vaidosa, ao menos no que se referia aos cabelos. Sempre usava um enfeite, uma flor, uma tiara de cor viva, para que aparecesse nos cabelos negros.

– Está bem! Eu desisto! Não sei o que é pior, se aula extra de poções ou um namorado ciumento! – e virou–se para ir até a mesa, quando ele a segurou pelo cotovelo e murmurou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, que retrocedeu um passo e eles foram juntos, conversando baixinho, se beijando. Foi a muito custo, que ele não foi atrás, para retirá–la dos braços do grifinório.

Como gostaria de lançar uma Avada nele! Engoliu a raiva, pois sabia que Cassandra era prioridade. NO MOMENTO.

Quando entrou na sala de Henry, ele tinha os cabelos ruivos quase encostados na mesa, um livro aberto, um sanduíche pela metade em uma mão, uma lupa na outra. Tentava observar alguma coisa minúscula.

– Vamos lá, bebezinho... Papai está tentando...

– Weasley!

– Que? – ele levantou–se de um susto. – Escuta aqui morcegão, as boas maneiras não ensinam a bater na porta?

– Eu bati.

– Ah, devo estar ficando surdo então... Não escutei. – ele voltou sua atenção ao que quer que estivesse observando.

– O que aconteceu com Cassandra?

– Bateu a cabeça e foi desacreditada por Apolo.

– Estou falando da minha Cassandra.

– Sei. O que você sabe sobre macromagos?

– Macromagos?

– É. Macromagos. Bruxos que possuem a capacidade de ver a aura das pessoas, e no caso de animagos, o animal...

– Eu sei o que é um macromago. – Severus o interrompeu com impaciência. – alias, já tivemos essa conversa faz quinze anos.

– Tivemos toda ela?

– Como assim toda ela?

– Ahn... É que existe uma espécie de lei... – ele abandonou a lupa e o sanduíche e foi até uma das prateleiras forradas de livros. – Antiga...

– Weasley, estou começando a perder a paciência.

– Como você pode perder algo que nunca teve? – por fim ele se decidiu por um livro de capa dura negra.

– Weasley, eu sugiro que você tenha um excelente motivo para ter me tirado da escola nessa hora.

– Alto lá. Eu disse que podia esperar até amanhã.

– Cassandra sempre tem prioridade para mim.

– Escutar isso é tão emocionante... Imagine se um dos teus alunos escuta isso? A sua imagem de durão está acabada para sempre!

– Weasley...

– Está bom! Que cara, estressadinho! Bom. Onde está, aquilo? Eu vi hoje... Ah aqui. "Macromagnus: Bruxos com habilidades surpreendentes, conseguem visualizar a alma humana." Em caso de seres das trevas... blábláblá... aqui, ou será mais adiante? Estes bruxos costumam nascer em pares na família... Todos os irmãos de Cassandra eram trouxas, certo?

– Sim. Por que...

– Ela me disse, quando saiu do mês de treinamento em Azkaban, que não colocara nada na sua ficha de auror. Não sei como eles descobriram. Eu é que não ia fazer um relatório disso, afinal, não estava trabalhando para o ministério... e conhecia Cass por que ela estava meio que namorando o meu irmão Ronald Bilius... Porque você acha que o coitado do meu sobrinho tem esse nome? Billy morreu alguns dias antes do coitadinho nascer... e devo dizer que é tão burro quanto o xará!

– Que ele é burro eu não discordo. Agora porque me chamou aqui? – Henry revirou os olhos e continuou lendo.

– Escute: _"os macromagnus, devem desde a sua infância estar sob a supervisão de uma autoridade competente"..._ – ele ergueu os olhos para Severus. – Acho que os nascidos trouxas podem ser excluídos muito bem disso. _"que sempre os guiará pelos caminhos da honra, justiça e..." _

– Que palhaçada é essa que você está lendo, Weasley?

– Cassandra tem esse dom, Severus, você sabe. O ministério está procurando por ela. E como no tempo que ela esteve no St. Mungus, ela só reagia comigo, eles acreditam que eu sei onde ela está. E não duvido nada, que talvez tentem me obrigar a falar o seu paradeiro.

– Como? – Severus arregalou os olhos. – E isso não tinha a menor importância para você? – a voz exaltada de Snape fez Henry sorrir.

– Eu falei TALVEZ TENTEM. Eu aprendi um truque ou dois nesses anos, não se preocupe. Cass sempre foi excelente professora, quando o aluno era interessado. – deu uma piscadinha.

– Como você pode ser tão descuidado, Henry? – Severus falou lentamente, demonstrando sua perplexidade.

– Pelo menos Mônica nunca vai ir a uma reunião da ordem. Ao contrario de Cassandra.

– Cassandra também não irá a nenhuma reunião da ordem.

– Tem certeza disso? – ergueu as sobrancelhas vermelhas com um ar de deboche, que fez Snape ter vontade de bofeteá–lo.

– Obvio que tenho. Nesses quinze anos, ela nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse voltado à ordem. Mesmo depois do ressurgimento do Lord.

– Bom, então fizeram uma maquina do tempo, e a mulher que encontrei hoje na sua casa, era a Cassandra de quinze anos atrás. Está certo que com um pouco de pés–de–galinha no rosto, mas com um corpo de dar inveja a muitas garotas com a metade da idade dela!

– Não se atreva a falar de Cassandra desse modo! – Weasley caiu na gargalhada. Bastava falar de qualquer maneira dela que Snape quase perdia a cabeça. Era engraçado ver como o homem indiferente e frio se transformara em um homem passional com relação à Cassandra.

– Eu até posso não falar, mas quero lhe avisar de uma coisa: não se deixe enganar por aqueles inocentes olhos azuis. Ela está quase tão sã quanto você ou eu.

– Esse quase quer dizer...

– Quer dizer que no que se refere a Samara, ela não acredita, não aceita que a filha possa estar viva.

– Isso eu sei. – Severus suspirou, cansado. Continuava a amar Cassandra, mesmo ela agindo daquela maneira.

– Ela me falou claramente que vai voltar à ordem, Snape. Como você é o responsável por ela, legalmente...

– Ela não vai voltar a lutar, Henry! Nem que para isso eu tenha que...

– Que tal sumir com as roupas dela? Apesar de ser uma atitude quase radical, é preferível isso a você amarra–la na cama. – riu com a idéia. – Se eu fizesse isso com Mônica, ia ter que arranjar um gato para me esquentar os pés.

Snape tinha o cenho franzido. Era uma atitude radical mesmo e ele não concordaria se tivesse que amarrar a mulher na cama. Cass poderia se machucar e provavelmente arrancaria os olhos de quem fizesse isso.

Samara estava tentando lançar uma bola de papel, usando magia. Considerando que já era a qüinquagésima vez que errava a cesta de lixo, estava quase gritando de raiva.

– Que pontaria. – Neville a abraçou por trás, recebendo um olhar assassino. Samara virou–se para frente erguendo o nariz.

– Não enche.

– Estava imaGinando que lá era a minha cabeça?

– Não. Só estou com raiva de uma coisa que não sei o que é. – não era totalmente mentira. Estava com raiva de si mesma, por ter imaGinado uma coisa que não era verdade.

Gina e Colin após olhares trocados, haviam tentado falar com ela, mas Samara se recusara terminantemente. Gina respeitara, pelo simples fato que Samara precisava pensar um pouco. Ela foi e pegou os pergaminhos, tinteiro e os livros. Tentava escrever alguma coisa, até que por fim desistiu e começou a jogar uma bola de papel, usando magia. Não conseguia acertar.

– Bem, o que você de darmos uma volta por aí?

– Já passa das vinte e uma. As regras são bem claras: os alunos não podem sair após esse horário. – fixou seus olhos em uma redação para Minerva. Por que todos os professores tinham, que dar redações para fazer, no mesmo momento?

– Ei, você é Samara Sanders! A garota que todos os professores, com exceção do Snape, adoram ter em sua aula.

– Não me confunda com Hermione, Neville. – Samara falou daquele modo seco que lhe era característico.

– Bom, se eu fosse professor, eu adoraria ter essa garota maravilhosa nas minhas aulas. – falou, intercalando as palavras com beijos no pescoço da garota. Samara não falara nada, mas havia se aconchegado mais.

– Se você fosse professor – ela se virou e terminou de falar no ouvido dele. – e me tratasse assim nas aulas, eu lhe denunciaria por pedofilia. – rindo voltou–se para os pergaminhos.

– Você falou em português! Traduz, Samara... – ele beijou–lhe novamente.

– Os meus serviços de interprete, Longbottom, custam muito caro. – replicou em inglês, batendo os cílios. Ele riu.

– Mais ou menos quanto?

– Hum, não sei... Acho que algo em torno de alguns milhares de beijos... – por fim ela desistiu de tentar fazer o dever.

Tinha decidido. Não falaria que Snape era seu pai para ninguém, muito menos a Neville. A curiosidade geral, agora se voltava para onde Harry e Hermione, a ex–queridinha máxima de Minerva.

Hermione ainda era monitora, mas quando Minerva terminara o sermão, Samara sentira pena dos dois. Ela e Neville podiam estar em detenção, mas Hermione perdera toda a autoridade para com os outros alunos. Se bem que com Samara ela nunca tivera muita. Foi com Neville para junto de todos. Hermione sentada ao lado de Harry, ria dos comentários em geral.

– Pelo menos você conseguiu descobrir uma coisa para fazê–la parar de estudar! – Rony, com sua habitual sensibilidade, falou. Sendo fuzilado pela monitora com um olhar letal. Antes que uma discussão começasse, Harry passou o braço pelos ombros da namorada.

– Rony, digamos que isso foi uma decisão mútua. Agora só falta você.

– Só falta eu o quê?

Para começar, virar gente, Samara pensou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Tinha um olhar irônico e um trejeito na boca, que agora que Harry e Hermione sabiam que ela era filha dele (seria muita coincidência a garota ser idêntica a uma mulher que estava vivendo na casa do Mestre de Poções e ter os mesmos trejeitos dele, não possuindo nenhum traço genético), não tinham coragem de zombar da garota.

A única coisa que não conseguiam compreender, fora como Samara fora parar em uma casa trouxa, pois Snape podia ter vários defeitos, mas não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que abandonaria uma criança sua apesar da sua personalidade tão... Sonserina.

– Arrumar uma namorada, oras. A não ser que já tenha e não queira compartilhar conosco a novidade. – Rony ficou extremamente vermelho e começou a olhar para algum ponto da parede.

Samara e Gina se deram uma breve olhada e um sorriso surgiu nas duas. A operação "Entreter Rony", fora tão bem arquitetada, que elas não duvidavam que desse certo.

– E vocês acham que existe alguma criatura que consiga suportar Ronald Weasley? – por mais sarcástica que estivesse à brincadeira de Samara serviu para desviar a atenção dos colegas.

– Ora, se existe o Neville que consegue suportar você, por que não alguém não suportaria o meu irmão?

– Ei! – Neville protestou.

Samara deu uma olhada de lado para Gina. Deu de ombros.

– Por que eu tenho duas coisas que seu irmão não tem.

– Ah é mesmo? E que coisas seriam essas, Samarinha? – o tom irônico dele fez Samara estreitar os olhos.

– Primeiro: auto–controle. Eu só vi uma criatura chorar tanto como você, no dia em que a minha irmãzinha de dois anos foi tirar sangue.

As risadas foram inevitáveis. Até Gina não se conteve. Samara nunca chorava, e o dia que descobrira que era filha de Snape, ela sabia que tinha sido causado pela emoção violenta. Samara não esperava por aquilo, sendo um golpe e tanto para ela. Como Samara podia tentar esquecer se a primeira qualidade que apregoava que tinha, era uma das de Snape?

– E segunda não menos preciosa... – ela fez certo suspense. Deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Neville e continuou. – É uma coisa que sei que Gina, o chato do Percy, desculpa, Gina, mas - ele é chato mesmo -, o chato do percy, e os anjos dos gêmeos também possuem.

– E isto seria... – Gina tinha o lábio inferior levemente abaixado.

– Uma coisa que até a Brett tem. Por mais que isso me custe admitir. – Hermione virou a cabeça quando escutou aquilo. Parecia ter entendido o que ela queria dizer. – Se bem que o que andei escutando me faça desacreditar nisso, mas enfim... Ninguém é perfeito e ela demonstra ter um péssimo gosto no quesito amor... Ai! – Gina que estava no seu lado, lhe chutou a canela. – Dói, sabia?

– É, mas você não devia ficar espalhando. Draco me mata se souber que eu te contei o segredinho da Brett. – Gina também não ia com a cara da sonserina. Mas por motivos diversos dos de Samara.

– Ah, e você acha que eu tenho medo do doninha? Dá um tempo, vai!

– Samara não faça mais mistério, fale logo de uma vez o que você ia falar!

– O que era mesmo? Não era sobre o clube da luluzi... ah! Era sobre uma coisa que o Ronald não parece ter. E que eu tenho! – ela cantarolando, instigou novamente o colega.

– Você está enrolando. Fala logo de uma vez o que é! – Rony estava vermelho de raiva. Ou seria pelo que Samara QUASE dissera a respeito de Brett?

– Posso dar uma dica? É cinzento, mole e fica na parte de dentro da cabeça. – ela bateu levemente na cabeça com as duas mãos. Deu uma piscadinha e completou. – Cérebro.

As risadas ecoaram novamente. Rony levantou–se para avançar em Samara, que só ergueu a sobrancelha direita. Ela apenas conseguia se entender com Rony, quando o assunto era Draco. E não fazia nada para tentar melhorar o relacionamento com o colega.

– Chega, senão vamos acabar tendo um duelo aqui dentro. Samara, por favor. – Neville sussurrou. Ele sabia que Samara não tinha duas medidas para dizer o que pensava. Ela bufou e se encostou–se ao assento.

– Eu ia adorar bater nele outra vez. – falou para Neville, que balançou a cabeça.

– Não vale a pena pegar uma detenção com o Rony. E devo dizer que já percebi quem é a CRIATURA DOCE E GENTIL. Tem certeza que você quer continuar com esse plano maluco?

– Claro! Assim ele fica calminho, não dá detenção para ninguém... e perde toda a moral para falar dos sonserinos.

– Até parece que você está namorando um deles.

– Um deles? – ela franziu a testa.

– Um sonserino. – Neville fechou a cara.

– Não estou. Por que você acha que estou namorando um deles? – ela falou sem olhar para ele. Voltou sua atenção ao burburinho que tomara conta do pessoal, as brincadeiras que estavam fazendo. Ela se divertia, mas não conseguia tomar parte por muito tempo. Gostava mais de ficar observando.

– Você não fala mais de nenhum deles... até as brincadeiras sobre o Snape ser um super–heroi disfarçado de morcego você não faz mais. – Neville percebeu que Samara estava prestando atenção no que Harry dizia.

– Bem eu aposto uma firebolt que vocês não adivinham! – Harry desafiou todos os colegas.

As sugestões foram as mais divertidas possíveis. Dentre as masmorras, até debaixo da cama do Diretor Alvo.

– E você Neville, não vai apostar? – Simas pediu. Neville franziu a testa.

– Vou fazer o que com uma firebolt?

– Que tal dar para a sua namorada de presente? – Samara escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

– E você acha que eu me vendo por pouco, Finnigan? Olhe bem pra mim! – o rosto estava serio.

– Não imaginei que você levasse para esse lado, Samara.

– Posso dar um palpite também, Harry?

– Até dois, se quiser... – Harry começou a tomar um copo de suco. Começou a tossir, engasgado, quando Samara terminou de falar.

– Meu palpite é que vocês dois ficaram essa semana na casa do Snape.


	19. Alguem está encrencado!

CAPITULO 19

ALGUÉM ESTÁ ENCRENCADO...

– Professor Snape, podemos conversar? – Severus voltou–se ao escutar a voz de Draco.

– Malfoy, você sabe que horas são?

– Sei que é tarde, mas a conversa é necessária. – Draco hesitou um instante, antes de concluir. – Por favor.

– Está certo. – As duas ultimas palavras o fizeram decidir. Caminhou até uma sala. Após verificar que ela estava vazia, entrou seguido por Draco. – O que é?

– Dentro da mansão Malfoy, há um quarto que ninguém pode entrar. Ninguém pode tirar coisa alguma de lá. Mas... Eu não obedeci.

– O que tenho a ver com o que possa ter dentro desse quarto?

– Era o quarto da minha tia Angélica, que morreu.

– Considerando que você tinha uma única tia, por parte de pai e que estive no enterro dela, sei que ela morreu. – Snape retrucou com a delicadeza habitual.

– Apenas queria reavivar sua memória.

– Ainda não estou senil, Malfoy. – Snape rosnou para o sonserino. Draco por um momento, percebeu que aquela expressão não lhe era estranha, mas não em Snape.

– Bem, eu tirei o diário dela de lá. E nesse diário, estava escrito... – Draco, que havia disparado a falar, do nada parou. Arrependeu–se de ter seguido um impulso. Se falasse, se insinuasse e estivesse errado... Talvez perdesse um valioso aliado.

– Estava escrito o que? – Snape tinha quase certeza que não ia gostar do que ia ouvir. Angélica tinha a cabeça sempre cheia de teorias malucas e uma disposição quase maior para divulgá–las.

– Que o senhor... Estava apaixonado por uma grifinória. – Draco não entendeu nada, quando Snape começou a rir.

– Angélica havia me falado dessa teoria estapafúrdia dela, Malfoy. Se acaso eu estivesse interessado em uma grifinória, você não acha que eu teria me envolvido com ela? Tido filhos?

– Não se ela fosse uma sangue–ruim. – A ousadia de Draco surpreendeu Snape. Se ele repetisse isso de Cassandra... – E estivesse envolvida com um Potter.

– Potter? – Se não estivesse apoiado a uma mesa, Snape teria caído. Aquela idiota de Angélica achava que ele estava interessado em Lílian Evans? Bem, a ruiva até que não era de se jogar fora, mas considerando que Cassandra tinha muito mais atrevimento, ousadia e uma boca que ele descobrira mais tarde, doce de ser beijada, ele não ia desperdiçar seu tempo com uma ruiva temperamental.

– O que você quer, Malfoy?

– Um conselho, senhor.

– Se conselhos fossem bons, seriam vendidos, não dados.

Draco riu. Se aquela era uma tentativa de fazer humor, estava dando certo.

– Sanders me disse a mesma coisa, Prof. Snape.

Severus ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

– Anda pedindo conselhos a uma garota um ano mais nova que você e ainda por cima, _grifinória_?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lucio. – a voz calma o despertou. Lucio Malfoy recusou–se a atender, até que sentiu as cobertas serem tiradas. – Acorda preguiçoso. Eu não tenho a noite toda.

Ele sentou–se com raiva. Quem era aquela maldita que ousava desperta–lo, no meio do seu sono? Já abria a boca para protestar, quando sentiu o seu queixo caindo.

– Angélica? Mas você...

– Eu sei, nem vem ficar me passando sermão, você está morta, não virou um fantasma... Bla, bla, bla. Eu vim por um motivo muito simples. – Angélica usava a camisola com que fora encontrada morta.

– Motivo simples?

– Escuta, o tempo que você passou junto com esse imbecil de Você–Sabe–Quem, te emburreceu? Não, não me responda essa pergunta. Já vi que a resposta é sim. – ela falou irritada.

– Angélica, como você veio aqui? Você morreu e não virou fantasma! – Lucio não conteve as palavras, que fizeram ela suspirar.

– Talvez eu conte, numa outra visita, se você não for tão idiota e... – escutando passos, ela ergueu a cabeça. – Droga. Agora vou ter que vir mesmo outra vez. Vê se não apronta nada para ir até Azkaban, entendeu, princesinha? – Piscando o olho, Angélica se aproximou da janela e jogou–se contra as grades, que absorveram seu corpo e em questão de segundos, não tinha nada lá.

– Quem estava aqui com você, Malfoy?

Lucio olhou com deboche para os dois enfermeiros que estavam a sua frente.

– Se eu disser que era a minha irmãzinha, vocês vão acreditar?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

– O que mais um homem pode desejar, quando tem um bom emprego, uma mulher fantástica e maravilhosa que espera o primeiro filho dos dois? – Henry entrou na cozinha, com um buquê de gérberas que entregou a Molly. A ruiva riu e aspirou o perfume.

– Que tal sobreviver à fúria dessa mulher, se você ficar dando em cima da esposa do seu irmão? – Mônica entrou, com o cenho franzido. A cara de brava era só fingimento, todos que estavam na cozinha sabiam.

Henry se convidou para jantar na Toca. Um jantar para adultos, com muita descontração. Sem qualquer criança por perto, com exceção da que estava por nascer.

– Ah, mas essa é uma fúria injustificada... Pior seria se essa mulher estivesse dando trela para um dos endemoniados sobrinhos desse homem. – ele a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou o pescoço dela.

– Hum, até parece que você não tem confiança em suas... Habilidades. – Henry estourou numa gargalhada, relaxada, que contagiou as outras duas mulheres. Artur ainda não tinha chegado, o trabalho estava evoluindo calmamente...

Abraçado a esposa, Henry suspirou aliviado. Mônica podia ser meio esquentada às vezes, mas fora a melhor companheira que poderia desejar para sua vida.

– Ora, o que é isso? Meus filhos endemoniados? Francamente, Henry você não se lembra de quando era adolescente?

– Molly, se ele não se lembra do que fez ontem a noite, como você quer que ele se lembre de algo que aconteceu a ERAS atrás? – Mônica disse inocentemente, foi o bastante para a ruiva cair novamente na gargalhada. Henry fechou um pouco a cara, mas um sorriso travesso no rosto. Mônica conseguia faze–lo trocar de humor em questão de segundos, mas quando o fitava com os olhos chocolate, um sorriso desafiando–lhe a fazer alguma coisa... Ele se perdia.

– Muito engraçado. Quando tivermos os nossos cinco filhos...

– Cinco? Uau, você vai ficar uma gracinha usando roupas de grávido...

– Quem disse que eu vou usar roupas de grávido?

– Se acha que vou ser louca – desculpe Molly – de ter cinco filhos, você precisa se internar com aqueles seus pacientes.

– Mulher de deus, será que não percebe... – Henry parou quando percebeu a expressão de brincadeira. – Que sou muito persuasivo?

– Tem certeza que não quer dizer teimoso? – Artur entrou, brincando. – Olá querida.

– Absoluta. Se não por que Mônica teria saído comigo pela primeira vez? – Henry falou todo gabola.

– Por que eu estava enjoada de ver a sua cara, me pedindo para sair? – Mônica retrucou inocentemente antes de tentar escapulir dos braços do marido, que a segurou mais forte, antes de continuar.

– Me explique essa coisa direito, por favor. Você está dizendo que não me suportava?

– Henry, deixe–me falar direito eu bati com a porta no seu rosto quantas vezes? Quando você me fazia as serenatas... Não acabou com uma pneumonia com os baldes de água que jogava em você?

– Ora, mas você vale a pena... Especialmente, depois que... – Henry começou a sussurrar no ouvido dela, que ficou vermelha como os cabelos do marido.

– Henry Weasley, que tal você deixar para agarrar a sua mulher mais tarde? – Molly falou, deixando o medi-bruxo sorridente.

– Ta bom, ta bom... Eita, síndrome de mãe ciumenta não tem cura mesmo! – Henry brincou, antes de ir ajudar a cunhada.

As brincadeiras de Henry, junto com o bom humor de Arthur, fizeram com que eles tivessem uma noite tranqüila. Estavam na sala, tomando um café, quando Arthur entrou no assunto que o estava preocupando.

– Henry, não é perigoso para você ficar com Malfoy no St. Mungus?

Mônica havia ido ao banheiro, e só escutou as ultimas palavras do cunhado.

– É do pai ou do filho que estão falando? – ela bocejou, pondo a mão na boca. – Desculpem, mas ultimamente não consigo pensar de sonhar vinte e quatro horas por dia numa cama quentinha.

– Porque o interesse em Malfoy? – Arthur ficou curioso. Mônica não costumava falar nada, a menos que Henry comentasse antes com ela.

– Nada... Só estava me perguntando como o garoto deve se sentir, sabendo que o pai está lá.

– Não se preocupe, ele sobrevive. – Henry quase rosnou para ela. A súbita mudança de atitude do marido fez Mônica se enrijecer.

– Henry, como você consegue ser tão insensível?

– Como? Deixa-me pensar um pouco. – Henry colocou com certa rudeza nas palavras. – Talvez por que eu tenha lá um casal, duas vidas que foram arruinadas de verdade, pela tia desse moleque?

– E desde quando que alguém ser parente de outro significa ter o mesmo caráter? Sei de muita gente que...

– Blá,blá... Conheço essa conversa, Mônica. E devo acrescentar que ela não vai mudar a minha opinião quanto a esse garoto.

– Sua opinião quanto ao garoto ou quanto a mãe dele? Admita, Henry. Você não gosta dele, pois ele é filho daquela lambisgóia oxigenada que atende pelo nome de Narcisa!

– O que? Eu não consigo acreditar que estou sendo obrigado a escutar uma cena de ciúmes a essa altura da nossa vida!

– Pois então não acredite. Mas se você quer continuar tendo fé em alguma coisa, acho melhor mudar de atitude!

– Mudar de atitude? E você sugere que eu faça o que para isso? Vire um Comensal?

– Mônica, Henry hoje é um dia para nos acalmarmos e descansar... – Arthur foi ignorado.

– Não precisa tanto. A única coisa que quero é que você perceba que o garoto tem bons sentimentos.

– Bons sentimentos? Sendo um Malfoy? Mônica, por favor acorde! – Henry balançava os braços, exasperado.

– Se ele não tem alguma coisa que preste, por que Virginia, sua sobrinha, o está namorando?

– Péssimo gosto para namorados talvez? – A brincadeira não teve o efeito desejado.

– Virginia está namorando com QUEM? – Mônica tapou a boca ao escutar o grito de Arthur.


	20. brincadeiras funestas

Capítulo 6

Gina estava encostada na parede, lendo uma folha. Desviou os olhos, apenas para ver um irado Blaise Zabine ser seguido por Draco.

– Onde ela está?

– Ela quem? – Gina respondeu calmamente, quase um sorriso nos lábios.

– Sâmara, quem mais pode ser? – Ele se aproximou com os olhos brilhando, mas recuou, quando Draco lhe segurou o braço.

– Ninguém além de mim encosta na minha garota. – o loiro ficou do lado da namorada. – Se Sanders lhe botou um par de chifres antes mesmo de começarem a namorar firmemente, é bem feito para você. Sabia que ela não lhe queria.

– Está se ouvindo? Eu lhe disse a mesma coisa quando você começou com a Weaseley!

– Ei! Não se atreva a julgar minha moral pela sua, Blaise Zabini! Draco sabe muito bem, o porquê de eu ter fingido namorar Dino!

– E Smith e mais

– Zabini, vá procurar Sanders e nos deixe em paz! – Draco quase pulou no pescoço do amigo. Futuro ex–amigo, se continuasse com aquelas insinuações! Quando o outro sonserino deixou o local, Draco bufou. Gina o beijou.

– Desculpe. Eu não devia...

– Ele é um idiota total, não se preocupe. E o fato daquela sangue–ruim...

– Draco... – Gina o advertiu.

– Está certo. Sanders se não o amava, porque deu falsa esperanças a ele?

– Ele já foi? – Sâmara abriu a porta do banheiro e colocou a cabeça para fora.

– Sanders? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sâmara usava o cabelo dividido em dois rabos de cavalo.

– Mamãe Noel é que não. – olhou atentamente os dois lados do corredor, antes de sair. – Malfoy, você fica uma gracinha de batom vermelho. Isso significa que vai torcer pela grifinória no próximo jogo? – deu a ele um sorriso irônico.

– Nem nos seus piores pesadelos. Então a grifinória mais corajosa do quinto ano está fugindo de um sonserino? – Sâmara fez uma careta.

– Não estou propriamente fugindo de Blaise. Estou apenas... Sentindo–me uma vaca traiçoeira, se quer saber a verdade. E com uma vergonha enorme.

­– É bom que esteja mesmo... – ele escarneceu.

– Draco!

– Deixa o doninha falar, Gina. Só dessa vez ele está com razão. – Sâmara franziu a testa. – Eu disse muitas vezes a Blaise que só o queria como amigo, mas ele tem uma coisa que acabou me vencendo um pouco.

– Belos olhos negros? – Draco não poupou a ironia.

– Não. Teimosia mesmo. E agora não sei como olhar no rosto dele!

– É fácil. Só sair desse banheiro, ir até a biblioteca e ficar de olhos bem abertos na direção dele. Acho que ia lhe procurar lá.

– Ha ha. Engraçadinho. – escutando passos, Sâmara voltou rapidamente para dentro do banheiro.

– Ela veio até aqui? – Blaise questionou, a mesma expressão dura.

– Não. – Draco respondeu, e o outro sonserino bufou. – mas, uma grifinória disse que ela ia para a biblioteca.

– Draco! – Gina tinha a boca aberta para ralhar com ele, aproveitou para beija–lá. Zabini tomou rapidamente a direção indicada, e quando se separaram o loiro tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Bateu na porta e Sâmara abriu a porta novamente.

– O que foi agora doninha?

– Blaise está indo pra biblioteca. Sugiro que você se esconda em qualquer outro lugar.

– Fico te devendo uma. – a grifinória saiu rapidamente dali.

– Os alunos do sexto ano estão lá, sabia? – Gina tinha a testa franzida.

– Bem, se ele está maluco para levar outra surra, insultando minha namorada eu é que não vou impedir isso!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape virou–se, para ter certeza que não estava sendo seguido. Por mais que tivesse tomado providências, beberia uma das poções de Longbottom pois sabia que Cassandra estava pensando em aprontar alguma. Aqueles olhos brilhando inocentemente, na noite anterior... E a resposta vaga dela, "nada que você não faria...", lhe deixara com o morceguinho atrás da orelha.

Ele faria diversas coisas... Quando a deixara pela manhã, Cass se virara na cama, falando, como sempre.

– Lílian, não enche o saco... Vou ficar dormindo e não vou pra aula de maneira alguma! Vou ficar no meu sono de beleza, para o meu deus sonserino...

A primeira vez que ele escutara aquilo, ficara possesso. A acordara, exigindo saber de quem falava. Ela zonza de sono, o mandara dormir, se virando e fazendo o mesmo. Ele ficara sem aparecer durante alguns dias, mas por fim a vontade de ver aqueles olhos azuis brilhando, por causa dele...

_Qual não foi sua surpresa, pórem, ao ver que ela não o deixava entrar. _

_– Não. Estou com visitas e antes de você entrar, vou ter que expulsa–lo! _

_– Expulsa–lo? É um homem? – Ele forçou a porta mais ainda. _

_– Tecnicamente sim. Dá um tempo, vai Severus! Você não tem mais nada que... – por fim, Cass abriu a porta, bufando em protesto. – Se você acorda–lo, vai me pagar, eu juro! _

_– Acorda–lo? Então está na sua cama! _

_– Na verdade eu queria coloca–lo no sofá, mas ele pegou no sono antes... Eu não tive coragem de mexe–lo de lá. – Cassandra falou o mais seriamente que pode. Severus a encarou por um instante, antes de abrir a porta com um estrondo. _

_Qual não foi sua surpresa, ao ver que era um bebê, de cabelos quase tão loiros quanto os de Cassandra, que o observava seriamente, até o silêncio ser quebrado, com aquele brilho no olhar que dizia que estava se divertindo. _

_– Eu avisei que tecnicamente era um homem. _

_A boca dele se contorceu em um sorriso. _

_– Bem, com um homem desse tamanho eu posso pensar em lhe dividir. Mas com os outros... Exijo exclusividade. _

_– Pois pode ter certeza que... – enquanto falava, Cassandra se aproximou dele com um requebro de quadris que o fez sorrir. Colocou as duas no peito dele, deslizando–as com suavidade até enlaçarem o pescoço. De um modo insinuante, encostou–se no corpo dele. – essa exclusividade é toda sua. – Cassandra piscou os olhos, antes de oferecer–lhe os lábios. Quando os lábios estavam quase se encostando... um choro de criança fez Cassandra rir e esconder o rosto no peito dele. – Hora da mamadeira. _

_– Quem é ele? _

_– Meu futuro genro, segundo Sibila Trelawney. – Cassandra após falar, começou a rir. _

_– Como é que é? – Severus franziu a testa. _

_– Loucura como sempre da cabeça dela. – Cassandra entrou no quarto, ainda rindo. – E então meu sapinho, acordou foi? – Cassandra deixou de dar atenção ao Severus. Voltou em alguns minutos, com um bebê gordo, meio sonolento no colo, que parecia prestes a abrir o berreiro. – Esse é não o garotinho mais lindo do mundo, Severus? Bem, considerando a sua cara, a resposta é não. – Sentou–se com o garoto no chão, puxando alguma coisa verde do sofá, entregando para o menino, que imediatamente colocou o objeto na boca. _

_– Pode tomar conta dele por um minuto? Preciso esquentar a mamadeira dele. _

_– Mamadeira? – Snape franziu a testa. _

_– É, mamadeira. Ou você sugere que eu tire a blusa e... _

_– Preciso fazer o que? – ele a interrompeu ligeiramente corado, observando a camiseta pink de Cass. Queria fazer ele mesmo aquilo. A retiraria devagar, enquanto... _

_– SEVERUS! – Cass o chamou, dando um susto no sonserino. – Só não o deixe colocar o tapete na boca ou alguma coisa que possa machuca–lo. – Cass fingiu uma seriedade que não sentia. Entrou na cozinha, cantarolando. – Mi corazon... _

_Quando estava sentando–se para pegar o bebê, um barulho estridente fez Cass erguer a cabeça, com a testa franzida. _

_–Severus pode atender para mim? – ela jogou o cabelo para trás. _

_–Por qual motivo eu atenderia um tefolone? _

_–Por que está curioso para saber quem está ligando para mim à uma hora dessas?– Cass tentou, recebendo um meneio de cabeça como resposta. _

_–Tente novamente. – Snape se divertiu, quando ela pos a mão no queixo. _

_–Já sei! Eu nunca esperaria uma coisa de um homem tão... Como você. – Cass começou a se aproximar de modo suspeito. _

_–Tão o quê? – Snape ficou desconfiado. Aquele rebolar não significava boa coisa. Não junto com aquele sorriso, muito menos com os olhos brilhando, divertidos. _

_–Gentil... Generoso... Muito bem amado! – ela sapecou um beijo no seu rosto. – Você segura a mamadeira com uma mão, a cabecinha dele deve ficar por aqui – Cassandra começou a lhe dar instruções, sem se importar com a expressão atônita que ele fez. – e depois que ele terminar de tomar todo o leite, você o coloca no ombro e bate delicadamente até ele dar um arroto. _

_–Você está sugerindo... – Severus tinha os olhos arregalados com a ousadia de Cassandra. _

_–Você escolhe. Ou atende ao telefone ou dá a mamadeira. E se considerarmos que é a MINHA casa, vai ter que me substituir para segurar a mamadeira. Isso sem contar o risco que é, já que do outro lado da linha pode ser o Sirius . – Cass quase ria da expressão dele. _

_– Não gosto de você o chamando pelo nome. _

_– Foi à maneira mais educada para chama–lo de cachorro sem que ele se ofenda. _

_– E odeio quando você fica mandando em mim! _

_Cass começou a rir abertamente. _

_– E eu AMO o seu jeito mal–humorado. Mas se não quiser pegá–lo no colo, é só deita–lo e segurar a mamadeira de modo que ele não se afogue. – deu outro beijo rápido, largou a mamadeira na mão de Snape que com um suspiro encarou o bebê. _

_– Isso é tão desagradável para mim quanto deve ser para você. Então, coopere. _

_– Hospital Psiquiátrico Santa Edwiges, boa noite. – Cassandra atendeu ao telefone no tom mais sério que conseguiu encontrar. Dali a pouco, escutando a resposta, começou a rir. – É o telefone certo, sim. Eu é que resolvi aprontar um pouco. Como estás, ReGina? _

_Cassandra começou a falar em espanhol com a mulher do outro lado. Virou–se em determinado momento, rindo outra vez, vendo Snape erguendo a mamadeira mais que o necessário. Ele deitara o bebê no sofá, erguia a cabecinha dele com um travesseiro. _

_– Se continuar assim, vai afogar o garoto. – nem Cassandra tinha terminado de falar, o menino começou a tossir, engasgado. Snape deu uma olhada dura para Cass que arregalou os olhos ao escutar a amiga. – Como assim a beira da morte? Ela não tem nem quarenta e cinco anos! _

_Cassandra perdeu toda a expressão alegre no rosto. Ficou observando um ponto qualquer do teto enquanto ficava em silencio, escutando o que deviam ser más noticias. Virou–se para responder, quando o fez, a voz estava dura. _

_– Não. Pode colocar o garoto onde quiser, ReGina. Mas comigo ele não fica. – ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Não me interessa. Aqui está acontecendo uma guerra sabia? Eu estou no meio dela, não posso me responsabilizar por mais uma criança. – Silencio novamente, antes de Cassandra continuar. – Ela escolheu a vida que queria, eu não posso ser culpada. O tríplice retorno sempre acontece, sabia? Se foi na forma de um câncer que ela está pagando... azar o dela. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu já fiz muito, salvando Henrique. Não. ReGina. Não. – ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Posso me arrepender dessa decisão daqui a alguns anos, mas... Não ReGina. Ele vai estar melhor aonde está. Não tem como eu ter certeza disso, mas a única coisa que posso dizer com certeza para você, é que mortos não tem filhos. Essa é a minha palavra final. – Cassandra parecia bastante abalada por dizer aquelas palavras, mas a voz mantinha–se inflexível. Ao desligar, parecia que ia desabar, mas uma onda de raiva suplantou isso. Mirou a ponta do sofá e enfiou–lhe o pé, com toda força. _

_– Droga! Por que todos os quem amo tem que morrer? Isso não é justo! – Ela respirava com raiva, os olhos brilhavam da mesma maneira de quando, certa vez no colégio, fora atacada por Narcisa Black. – Pode cuidar do sapinho por um momento para mim? Preciso... Tomar um banho. – Cassandra passou a mão com força no pescoço, desviando o olhar. Sem esperar resposta, ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com um estrondo. _

_– Grifinória são loucas. E eu sou um louco pior ainda por estar apaixonado por essa grifinória. – Snape murmurou, pensando em voz alta. O bebê soltou um arroto que o sobressaltou. – Você está ai. Não conte nada a ela, entendeu? _

_Quando reapareceu, Cassandra usava uma roupa negra, tinha os olhos vermelhos de quem havia chorado. _

_–O que aconteceu? _

_– Nada que eu possa fazer. Afinal, sou uma bruxa e não uma santa para realizar milagres. – Cass puxou uma mecha atrás da orelha e sentou–se ao lado do bebê. Com uma expressão distante começou a brincar com ele, até que Snape levantou–se. _

_– Vá trocar–se de roupa. Vamos sair. – a ordem dita no tom ríspido, pretendia fazer que Cassandra reagisse, mas ela continuou apática. _

_– Não sem o sapinho. _

_– Não se preocupe. Vamos levar esse protótipo de gente junto. _

_– Onde você aprendeu essa palavra? – ela demonstrou algum interesse. _

_– Tenho um aluno da lufa–lufa que é nascido trouxa. _

_– No meu tempo de escola, os professores davam aulas e não ficavam tendo aulas com os alunos. _

_– Você se espantaria com Quentin. – foi o único comentário de Snape. Cassandra apenas trocara as pantufas com uma cara de cachorro, por um tênis verde com estrelas azuis. Snape sabia o perigo que corria, estando ao lado de Cassandra em um restaurante trouxa, mas, ficara preocupado com a expressão totalmente vazia que o rosto dela demonstrara. Estava cansado também de não poder mostrar a todos mulher bonita, charmosa, inteligente que conquistara. Que o amava e ia casar com ele. Que seria a mãe de seus filhos. _

_Sentados no restaurante, Cassandra olhava com uma expressão até curiosa o ambiente. Não que ela não tivesse já freqüentado restaurantes como aquele, mas descobrir que Snape gostava de comida espanhola era intrigante. _

_– Bem, então como você descobriu isso aqui? _

_– Da maneira normal, não se preocupe. Nunca trouxe nenhum dos seguidores até aqui ou outra mulher. _

_– Estou falando sério, Severus. Você não me parecia ser uma pessoa que gostasse desse tipo de comida. _

_– E não gosto. Mas é uma coisa que todos devemos aprender, a comer coisas diferentes. _

_– Sei.– Cass não pareceu muito convencida, mas por fim desligou–se da conversa e começou a fingir que prestava atenção em uma morena dançando enquanto tocava castanholas, em um pequeno palco no meio do restaurante e saboreando um belo vinho. Quando Cassandra levandou–se novamente para ir ao banheiro. Quando voltou, um homem com mais ou menos uns 35 anos veio conversar com ela na mesa. _

_– Oi, Cass. Tudo bem? – ele tinha um sorriso amistoso no rosto que Snape não gostou. _

_– Isso depende... – ela olhou em volta, depois de responder ao homem e enfim perguntar. – Cadê o dragão que você chama de mulher? _

_Ele riu muito, apontando com a cabeça. _

_– Ali. E ela me pediu para perguntar se você e o seu amigo querem dividir a mesa conosco. _

_– Nem que me pagassem o peso do Big Bang em ouro. – Cass negou, sem nem perguntar a Snape. – Eu quero viver bastante ainda. _

_– Damala não é a criatura que você pinta, anjinho. Mas se tem certeza... _

_– Cassandra. – a voz da mulher soou tranqüila, mas Cass se endireitou, como se tivesse levado um balde gelado. _

_– Damala. Espero que esteja bem. – a voz saiu tão fria que Snape se surpreendeu. Cassandra era emotiva, vivendo aos extremos... O encontro com a mãe, comprovara isso, ele sentira a angústia da grifinória quando a pegara nos braços. Cassandra parecia ter uma grande raiva dessa mulher, quase um ódio. _

_– Não quer vir conosco? _

_– Obrigada, mas temos que sair daqui a pouco. – nesse momento, Damala olhou para Snape sem dizer nada, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver o bebê. _

_– Eu não sabia que você tinha tido um filho, Cassandra. _

_– Não tive. Ainda. Mas o dia que nascer, ao vê–lo, você vai perceber que é um Cavendish, Damala. Nós temos traços inconfundíveis. – Cassandra falou arrogantemente. – tanto de rosto como de caráter. _

_– Do que está falando? – Damala falou levemente assustada. _

_– Queixo, lábios, testa... Orgulho, coragem, senso de humor... – Cassandra estreitou os olhos e então sorriu. – mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso, não é? _

_– Cassandra, o que você está tentando dizer? – o homem franziu a testa, mas Cassandra sorriu. _

_– Nada. John você sabe que se eu quero dizer alguma coisa... Eu falo. Não fico insinuando... Ao contrario de muita gente. – olhava diretamente para Damala ao retrucar. _

_– Então o bebê é seu? – Damala questionou Snape, que arregalou os olhos. _

_– Essa criança não é minha! – Snape ficou surpreso por aquela mulher achar isso. – nem em um milhão de anos. _

_Ela pareceu ficar quase satisfeita com isso, voltando sua atenção novamente para Cassandra. _

_– Roubou então a criança? _

_– Mais ou menos. Eu precisava de sangue infantil para um ritual de magia negra, então uma amiga que queria se livrar do filho me ofereceu ele. _

_John começou a rir, Snape ficou calado com os olhos arregalados. Cassandra tinha diversos humores, mas aquele negro... Era a primeira vez que se manifestava. _

_– Que sorte então que o nosso Zach está em casa com a minha mãe. Bom aproveite a refeição. A comida daqui é deliciosa! – John afastou–se, puxando a mulher. _

_– Não suporto essa mulher. Ela ganha até da prima nojenta do Sirius. – Cassandra resmungou, arrumando–se na cadeira. A marca negra começou a arder. _

_– Cassandra. – a palidez súbita no rosto dele a assustou. _

_– Vá. Cuidado pelo amor de merlin... – ele foi. Na noite seguinte, quando a encontrou, não havia mais nenhum traço do humor da depressão que a atingira. Ela ao menos nunca mais tocara no assunto, ele só lembrava–se pela raiva que sentira ao ver aquilo na cama dela... _

Tocou a campainha, do largo Grimmauld. Fred Weasley lhe abriu a porta e ele parecia estar quase soltando fogo pelas ventas.

– Ah, Snape é você. Vamos logo. – Fred bateu a porta, que acordou a senhora Black, que recomeçou com a sua gritaria interminável. – Estamos todos na cozinha.

– Traidores do sangue... – Sem dizer uma palavra, o ruivo fechou as cortinas, marchando para a cozinha. Parecia realmente irritado.

– Então, Snape, o que aconteceu? Você–Sabe–Quem... – Molly perguntou ansiosa.

– Concordou com o plano. – Snape terminou. – Determinou que vamos atacar o ministério em três ou quatro meses. Abril ou junho.

Então temos tempo para juntar mais gente. – Alvo estava na reunião, parecia pensativo. – Se bem que depois de hoje pela manhã, teremos mais tempo para o treinamento que tenho em mente... Além da pessoa capaz de dá–lo.

– Do que está falando, Diretor? – Artur expôs a duvida.

– Uma antiga aluna de Hogwarts conversou hoje comigo pela manhã... Se oferecendo para nos ajudar. Ela trabalhou na Espanha, no Ministério da Magia...

– Diretor, o senhor não está falando de quem eu estou pensando, não é? – Snape quase pulou na cadeira. Alvo sorriu cansado.

– Não sei, Snape. E se for?

– Eu saio no mesmo instante! Não existe espaço para nós dois na Ordem! Ela é uma pessoa desordeira, que não aceita ordens e...

– Sabe trabalhar em equipe, era a auror mais competente no tempo que trabalhou e não tem nada a perder. – Alvo enumerou as qualidades ao mesmo tempo em que Snape enumerava seus defeitos. – Criatividade é um dos pontos altos de Catherine, Snape. E vocês dois vão poder trabalhar muito bem juntos. Afinal, poções não era o ponto forte dela na escola, apesar das notas que obteve nos Noms e nos Niem's...

– Catherine? Sem problema algum... – Snape concordou meio desconfiado. Esse nome não lhe era tão estranho... Mas, não tão familiar.

notas

fernanda: muito obrigada... espero que atualizacoes mensais sejam rapidas o suficiente para satisfazer a sua curiosidade... se bem que a nova fase da ranhosinha vai fazer o snape desejar que elas sejam anuais...

luci... ela ta ferrada, frita e mal paga!


	21. os trajes apropriados de banho

Severus bateu a porta do quarto. Depois de escutar a voz de Cassandra autoriza-lo a entrar, o sonserino franziu o cenho quando viu a mulher penteando o cabelo. Ela usava uma daquelas roupas esportivas trouxas, que ele não via classe alguma.

- Algum problema?

- Você se lembra de alguma Catherine no nosso tempo de escola? Que você tenha trabalhado junto na Espanha?

- Catherine? Algum motivo especial? – ela encarou-o inocentemente.

- Obvio que não! Estou me referindo... a alguém com esse nome, apenas isso.

- Bom, de primeiro nome em especial, não me lembro... talvez seja de nome do meio, como o meu. – jogou os cabelos para trás, com espalhafato.

- Onde está Flor? Não gosto que você fique sozinha.

- Foi buscar uma coisa que pedi. E se eu morei com apenas dezoito anos sozinha na Espanha, acho que posso ficar alguns momentos sem cão de guarda. – Cassandra colocou com força a escova no toucador. A expressão dela era de rispidez.

- você sabe muito bem os motivos que...

- Eu sei. E não concordo com eles. – olhou para os próprios pés. Estava sendo difícil encarar Severus. – Vai dormir na escola hoje?

- Pretende sair?

- Talvez. – voltou a encara-lo. – Depois que encontrei o filho do Tiago, senti uma vontade de dançar enorme. Se você ficasse, poderíamos enfeitiçar alguns instrumentos... – ela sorriu encorajadora.

Severus suspirou.

- Não sei se vou conseguir voltar cedo. Tenho... – a hesitação dele fez ela estreitar os olhos. - redações para corrigir.

- Esta bem. – cassandra escondeu a expressão desapontada. - Não se esqueça que por mais bonitas que sejam, as garotinhas da escola tem idade para serem suas filhas. – levantou-se de um salto, caminhando rapidamente até a porta do banheiro.

Severus a interceptou.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Se seu Lord não o chama e mesmo assim você prefere ficar longe da casa onde a mulher que você escolheu para ser mãe da sua filha... – deu de ombros, como se tivesse a resposta na ponta da língua. - O que eu posso pensar?

- Cassandra!

- É meu nome. Mais alguma coisa, professor Snape?

- Sua sugestão é absurda!

- Absurda? Pensando bem... é mesmo. – estreitou os olhos. – Se eu desconfiar que aquela vagaranha da Brett está se assanhando para o seu lado e que alguém não fez nada para repeli-la, pode ter certeza, Snape, que aquela coisa vai se arrepender do dia que pos os olhos em você.

- Você está ameaçando uma...

- Ameaçando é uma palavra forte demais, severus. Eu estou avisando você, que se você não tratar de se livrar daquela coisa, vou tratar de tira-la de cima de você. Nem que seja na unhada!

- Não se atreva a fazer nenhuma bobagem.

- A única bobagem que eu fiz, na minha vida inteira, foi ter confiado em Pettigrew.

- Cassandra... – o tom de aviso era claro.

- Não sou uma primeiranista para ter medo desse olhar furioso! – ela deu um giro, fechando a porta do banheiro com um estrondo.

Severus apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Severus fechou a cara ao sentir a mureta de pedra.

- Seja lá o que for Brett, espero que você seja breve. Tenho aula para dar em quinze minutos.

- Ora, Sevvie, não precisa ficar tão irritado... Afinal, não sou Cavendish para ficar me atirando aos seus pés.

- Do que está falando?

- Ora, Sevvie... Eu sou só dois anos mais nova que você, lembra-se? – Kimberly Brett jogou um daqueles olhares que costumavam derreter os homens em geral. – E depois, aquele berrador ambulante nunca conseguiu guardar algum segredo...

- Do que você está falando? – irritado, decidiu se passar por ignorante. - Cavendish era um estorvo vivo, vivia tropeçando nas próprias pernas...

- Engraçado que só caia em cima de você... – ao escutar o tom calculista de Kimberly, amaldiçoou Cassandra internamente. Ela não fora exatamente discreta quando tentara se aproximar dele, na adolescência, agora era ele quem precisava disfarçar. Recuou um pouco, ao sentir a mão atrevida de Kimberly se mexendo sob seu corpo.

Antes que pudesse protestar novamente, escutou um miado irritado. Kimberly praguejou, enquanto se afastava um passo dele.

- Gato maldito! – a ultima vez que encontrara aquele gato, ele a aranhara as pernas com tal força, que ela fora obrigada a ir até a enfermaria para que pomfrey fechasse os ferimentos.

Severus deu um olhar curioso ao gato, que parecia ter o dobro do tamanho, de tão eriçado que estava. Os pelos longos, deviam ter uns dez centímetros, brancos aumentavam os olhos imensamente azuis. O olhar de irritação era muito expressivo, como se Brett o tivesse chutado.

- Volta aqui, sua praga dos infernos! – Snape deu passo para trás divertido, quando Mark Evans apareceu na ponta do corredor, correndo o máximo que podia. Já estava com os bofes para fora, a voz irritada de Samara, próxima indicava quem era a responsável pela aceleração do primeiranista. – Vem aqui se você tem coragem!

Sem responder, com os olhos arregalados, Mark se escondeu atrás de uma tapeçaria, que escondia uma porta. Samara apareceu naquele momento. Se não estivesse tão surpreso, Snape teria rido.

Uma touca de plástico laranja, um roupão verde, pantufas com a cabeça de cachorro, água escorrendo no rosto e colo, espuma no que ele conseguia ver das pernas. Uma fúria assassina destacava-se no rosto da Grifinória, que quase caindo, ao parar diante da tapeçaria, abriu a porta, jogando-se para dentro. Dali a instantes, voltava com Mark Evans erguido pela orelha, enquanto lhe passava um sermão digno de Macgonagall.

- Que espécie de amigo faria uma coisa dessas? Um sem vergonha, idiota, pestilento... Vou amar contar a Neville...

- Samara, pelo amor de Deus, tudo menos o Neville! Ele vai acabar comigo! Eu encaro até a professora Minerva!

- Eu não mandei você entrar... – Samara fechou a boca ao perceber quem os observava. – Professora Brett. – torceu o rosto, numa careta. – Professor Snape.

- Quinze pontos da Grifinória por esses gritos intoleráveis. E por que Sanders está usando essas coisas ridículas?

Corrija-me se eu estiver errada. O senhor preferiria que eu corresse atrás do mark nua?

Marck começou a tossir. Samara lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

Sanders... o que... – o gato que aparentemente havia sido esquecido, atacou com toda a vontade Brett. Kimberly soltou um grito, saindo correndo em seguida. Os grifinorios observaram a cena com uma expressão que não passou despercebida a Severus.

O que vocês tem a ver com isso?

Mark você fez alguma coisa para a professora Brett?

Eu? Acha que eu seria louco de fazer alguma coisa contra a professora Brett?

Sanders?

O dia que eu perder tempo para fazer alguma coisa contra um professor, o senhor vai dar cem pontos para o Potter. – Samara falou com convicção, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

Ainda não explicaram o por que desse escândalo todo.

Bem...

Esse imbecil, entrou no banheiro feminino quando...

Eu achei que a granger estava lá!

A granger? Está certo. Não vou contar só para o neville. Vou te entregar para o potter também! – Samara colocou um dedo praticamente no nariz de MArck.

Senhor do céu, faz essa menina ter inteligência! – marck levou um tapa bem merecido. – só estava levando para ela o condicionador que a minha mãe usa para ajeitar os cabelos!

Marck, essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que já ouvi na minha vida inteira!

Samara, raciocina comigo. Se eu quisesse ver um saco de ossos...

Saco de ossos? – Samara gritou, antes de começar a puxar as mangas do roupão para cima.

Falei besteira... – marck murmurou antes de praticamente atropelar snape, para fugir de uma Samara mais enfurecida.

Volta aqui, que eu vou te mostrar quem é saco de ossos!

Os grifinorios saíram do campo de visão do professor de poções, que não conteve um sorriso.

Alguns corredores adiante, marck e Samara encostaram-se na parede, ambos ofegantes

Será que o mor... – Marck trocou as palavras, com o olhar de Samara. – professor Snape acreditou?

Considere que não perdemos nenhum ponto fora do habitual para a Grifinoria e não estamos de castigo. O que você acha?

Acho que a professora Brett vai continuar sendo atacada por todos os gatos felinos da escola, quando usar esse "perfume".

Ela merece, não se preocupe. – encarou o garoto, que estava com os cabelos cacheados despenteados. Uma expressão de carinho surgiu no rosto de Samara. – você não quer ir lá fora? Está um dia lindo.

E você?

Primeiro, vou colocar uma roupa, depois te encontro lá.

Combinado! – marck acenou, saindo alegremente. Ele não queria nem sonhar com o que Neville faria se por acaso pegasse a namorada correndo atrás dele, naquelas roupas. Ele, Marcus Gaves Evans era grifinório, não suicida.

Samara seguiu em direção contrária, quando deparou-se com Blaise Zabine. Engoliu em seco, em especial quando ele a agarrou pelo braço esquerdo.

- Me solta agora mesmo! – a voz de Samara soou baixa, mas irritada. Snape, que resolvera seguir a dupla de grifinórios, apressou-se a se aproximar, conhecendo o gênio esquentado de Zabine. Samara conseguira fugir dele por diversos dias, mas finalmente o sonserino a pegara.

- Não mesmo! Vai me dar umas explicações agora mesmo!

- Qual a explicação que você quer receber, Blaise? Sou apaixonada por Neville desde que pisei em Hogwarts, que não quis namorar com outro cara antes porque não queria dar esperanças a ninguém, mas que você por pura teimosia me convenceu do contrario? Quantas vezes eu te disse que se tivesse uma chance, iria fazer de tudo para ficar com ele?

- Achei que você tivesse palavra!

Menos comigo mesma. – samara retrucou, engolindo em seco. – Desculpa de verdade, Blaise.

Você não vai fazer isso comigo. – o sonserino deu um passo a frente, enquanto Samara dava um passo para trás.

Samara fez uma nota mental, de nunca mais sair pela escola sem a varinha.

Eu não usei você, Blaise, por favor entenda isso. Eu... – ela calou-se quando o sonserino tirando a varinha em um movimento rápido, encostou no seu pescoço.

Calada. Você por acaso tem noção do que passei, por causa de uma sangue-ruim grifinória?

Não se atreva a repetir isso! – Neville apareceu, com uma expressão que Samara não reconheceu no namorado grifinorio. – Solte a minha namorada agora mesmo.

Você e quantos mais vão me obrigar? – Neville o desarmou com um feitiço. Samara dobrou os joelhos, fugindo dos braços de Blaise. O mais rapidamente que conseguiu, postou-se atrás de neville. Sentia o coração disparado, as mãos geladas.

Samara, esse imbecil te machucou? – neville tinha a voz calma, mas Samara podia sentir a tensão que emanava do grifinório.

Isso não é da sua conta, Longbottom. Caia fora que Sanders e eu temos um assunto a resolver.

Não. – a voz de Neville soou fria. – Sabe, Zabine, pela primeira vez, tenho que concordar com a Samara.

Concordar com Samara? E no que um cara tão patético como você e Samara concordariam? – o tom de deboche fez Samara estreitar os olhos.

Escuta... – ela começou.

Não se mete Samara. – Neville a advertiu. Os olhos fixos em Zabine, neville continuou. Samara assentiu, surpresa pelo tom frio que Neville falava. – Concordo com Samara quando ela dizia que você era um cara que se podia confiar. Agora, estou lhe avisando, em consideração ao que Samara sentia – Neville frisou o verbo no passado. – mas se de agora em diante, você encostar um dedo nela...

Blaise escutava a tudo com um sorriso de desdém no rosto. Interrompeu Neville.

Vai fazer o que? Se queixar com aquela velha da Maccgonal?

Insulte novamente a prof Minerva... – Samara tremeu de ódio. Quase não percebeu Neville colocar a varinha na sua mão. Mas percebeu quando Neville saiu se embolando com o sonserino.

Blaise foi pego de surpresa. Nunca imaginara que o bolha da grifinoria teria coragem para ataca-lo, muito menos que fosse forte. Ou ainda, que conseguisse dar uma seqüência de socos, desequilibrando-o. Quando neville abaixou-se para levantar o sonserino, Blaise o acertou no queixo.

Eles se embolaram em uma briga. Samara ficou sem reação por alguns momentos. Com um balançar de cabeça, levantou a varinha, em cima dos dois.

AQUUAS! - um jarro de água fria saiu da varinha de Neville. Os dois se largaram, tossindo. Samara resolveu tomar conta da situação. – muito bem. – puxou Neville para si. - Blaise, se ofender a professora Minerva novamente, alem de Neville, eu vou te mostrar do que uma Sanders enfurecida é capaz.

Não acabamos. – Blaise a encarou, os olhos flamejantes. Samara o encarou friamente.

Está enganado. Acabamos sim.

Severus não conseguiu deixar de dar um sorriso orgulhoso. Apesar da figura ridícula, ela tinha a sua postura. Uma legitima Snape.

Zabine ficou encarando-a por alguns instantes. Relutou por alguns minutos, mas reconheceu a derrota. Ao ver o sonserino afastando-se, Samara soltou um suspiro de alivio. Quando virou-se para Neville, sentiu uma onda de raiva. Começou a dar tapas nos braços dele.

Ei, que foi? – ele recuava, tentando se defender. – Samara!

Da próxima vez que for tentar se matar, faça isso quando eu não estiver por perto! Você tem noção do quanto eu fiquei apavorada? Se Blaise tivesse...

Neville a beijou, interrompendo o discurso. Quando o beijo terminou, Neville a abraçou carinhosamente.

Desculpe. – ergueu o rosto da namorada. - Mas eu não podia ficar quieto vendo aquele gorila superdesenvolvido puxando a minha namorada.

Mas só resolveu agir quando ele insultou a professora Minerva. – Samara afastou-se um passo, fingindo-se aborrecida. – Será que isso não quer significar uma coisa?

É claro que... – Neville sentiu algo perto do pânico, quando percebeu o rosto enfezado de Samara. – Samara, você não está pensando que...

Eu não pensei, Longbottom. Apenas acho que se você tiver um interesse na professora Minerva...

Neville a encarou, o rosto ficando pálido.

Sâmara, eu juro que...

Neville eu estava brincando! – Sâmara falou, quando percebeu que uma cor verde estava tomando conta do rosto dele.

Sério?

Eu também sei brincar. – ela sorriu. Neville a abraçou.

Eu não consigo imaginar te perder de novo. – ele murmurou no ouvido dela. Sâmara ficou alguns instantes ali protegida. Mas quando as palavras "te perder de novo" penetraram no cérebro dela, samara encarou Neville com o cenho franzido.

O que?

O que o que?

Como me perder de novo?

Eu não sei... – ele ficou com o olhar distante e quando a encarou, havia uma indiscutível ternura. – as vezes eu te olho, e fico com a sensação que do nada você vai desaparecer, que eu nunca mais vou te encontrar... E esse vazio, parece que só vai embora, quando você me encara, sorri na minha direção ou simplesmente... – Samara puxou Neville, o beijando.

Se algum dia eu sumir... É porque fugi com você. - neville a puxou para beija-la novamente.

Cass saiu do banho, cantarolando. Severus havia lhe avisado que talvez ele demorasse um pouco mais a voltar para casa... Era como se tivesse dito: querida, hoje vai haver uma reunião da ordem. Ela nem pensava em avisá-lo que pretendia ir, já que se fizesse isso, era capaz dele...

- CADÊ AS MINHAS ROUPAS? – com exceção das roupas íntimas, todas as outras peças de roupa haviam sumido. Ela só percebeu que berrara quando flor apareceu, assustada.

- Senhora, não fique assim... o mestre...

- Quer dizer que foi uma ordem de Severus? – ante o assentimento de Flor, Cass sentiu o sangue fervendo. Severus de algum modo descobrira sua intenção de voltar a combater comensais e se achava que a falta de um mero detalhe como roupas iria impedi-la, ia descobrir que estava redondamente enganado. Ela foi até a penteadeira, puxando com força uma gaveta. Virou sem piscar o seu conteúdo na cama, pegando um pequeno pedaço dourado de plástico. Encarou Flor e pela primeira vez, a elfa percebeu alguém, que aparentemente os anos de loucura haviam feito desaparecer.

Cassandra Catherine Cavendish.

Notas: Luana!! Bem... olho para os lados com culpa a historia é a mesma sim... se você tiver coragem de contar isso para a moderadora... eu não posto aquele capitulo do sirius de cuecas!

Luci: e tu nem imagina o quanto isso é verdade (esconder a identidade usando o segundo nome) eu pelo menos, nem a minha família lembra qual é o meu segundo nome (fiz o teste com o meu pai, isso que ele fez o favor de escolher os meus nomes... aff) mas tirando isso... acho que aquela cena nc ainda vai ter que esperar... pelo menos aqui ainda ta na parte do "sogrinha! A quanto tempo?"


	22. Fogueiras, dinossauros, irmaos Weasley

- VOCES DUAS FIZERAM O QUE?

Gina se encolheu ao escutar o grito de Draco.

- Bem... Tecnicamente, foi uma coisa inofensiva...

- INOFENSIVA? VOCES APOSTARAM QUE... – Draco passou a mão nos cabelos. Samara deu uma risadinha, ao ver o gesto. – E você ri!

- É claro que dou risada! Blaise e você fizeram o mesmo!

- O QUE? – foi à vez de Gina perder o controle.

- Calma, benzinho... – Draco falou, tentando fazer Gina se acalmar.

- CALMA UMA OVA! Você fica me recriminando... Por uma coisa que também fez! – Gina cutucou o peito de Draco com o dedo, fazendo o sonserino erguer a cabeça, como se orasse por paciência.

- Já chega os dois. Já que ficou comprovado que os dois se merecem, que tal tirarmos os nossos traseiros desse frio? Estou congelando! – Samara reclamou.

- Eu não acredito que concordei com me suicidar no dia de hoje. – Draco reclamou, fazendo Samara revirar os olhos, novamente. Havia escrito uma carta ao pai dela, avisando–o que estava namorando a filha dele.

Gina tinha certeza que Rony havia chamado todos os irmãos. De maneira sutil, na carta que enviara no meio da semana, Artur comunicara à filha que gostaria de ter uma conversa com Draco. E conhecendo os gêmeos... Não era de duvidar que eles também quisessem ter essa conversinha com Malfoy também, a ruiva apostaria todo o ouro do Gringotes nisso.

Samara usava uma saia marrom até debaixo dos joelhos, o resto das vestimentas, blusas, casacos, botas eram negras. Os rostos corados de frio, tremiam, enquanto eles conversavam fora do bar de Rosemerta, local onde Artur marcara o encontro.

- Por que simplesmente não voltamos para o castelo e esquecemos de tudo? – Draco pediu esperançoso a Virginia, que negou com a cabeça.

- Meus irmãos sabem diversos caminhos para se entrar em Hogwarts. – comentou.

- E aposto beijar a Brett que aprenderam novas maneiras de torturar o pretenso cunhado. – Samara falou, apenas para irritar Draco.

- Samara!

- Se não aprenderam, garanto que os gêmeos conseguem inventar alguma coisa. – ela completou, recebendo uma carranca de Gina. – hei, eu podia estar com o meu namorado, desfrutando do calor da lareira, no entanto, estou aqui feito uma pateta. Se decidam logo o que vão fazer!

Samara concordara em ajudar Gina e Draco no que fosse possível, afinal, julgava–se culpada pela encrenca que o sonserino havia se metido. Dera apoio... E se divertira muito, juntando o casal. Então, não era justo que no primeiro encontro oficial com a família da garota, ele fosse morto. Senão ela iria incomodar quem? 

- Que tal você ir ver como estão os ânimos?

- Quanta coragem, Merlin. – Draco levou dois pares de olhos fuzilantes para cima dele. – Que foi que eu disse?

- Posso fazer o que eu tinha sugerido? – Samara deu um sorriso, que fez Draco negar, antes mesmo de imaGinar o que era.

- Quer saber? Divirta–se! – Gina autorizou, sem olhar para Draco.

- Virginia?

- Você já vai descobrir. Até logo... Dragãozinho chamuscado! – Samara saiu dali rindo. Gina o segurou.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso Virginia Weasley?

- E desde quando você liga para o que Samara diz, Draco Malfoy? – Ela imitou o tom arrogante do sonserino.

- Desde que isso me custe a minha pele arrancada por um bando de coelhos canibais!

- Essa piada seria a Samara a fazer. Estão brigando por quê? – Neville pediu olhando em volta. Havia acabado de chegar e não encontrar a sua namorada. Não era boa coisa.

- Não é da sua conta. – Draco respondeu mal–humorado. Desde que o namoro dos dois fora descoberto, todos se achavam no direito de lhe dizer o que fazer.

- Samara foi se encontrar com meus irmãos... para irrita–los um pouco mais.

- Como se Rony precisasse disso. – Neville ponderou. – seu irmão estava bastante irritado esta manhã.

- Mas também com Mark dizendo aquelas bobagens... e com a Samara...

- Que tem uma briga eterna com monitores... Bom... Onde seus irmãos estão?

- Bar de Rosemerta. E não se... – Neville já se afastava.

- Ainda bem que eu não estou lá. – Gina riu, antes de se voltar para o namorado. – Tem certeza que não gostou da aposta? – perguntou antes de beija–lo.

Rony bateu com o punho na mesa, fazendo os três copos de cerveja amanteigada que estava sobre ela pularem.

- Vocês precisam por um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Gina. Se ela continuar a namorar o Malfoy...

- Vai acabar se casando e tendo Malfoysinhos ruivos. – Jorge deu risada quando todos os outros irmãos o encararam. – Foi só uma brincadeira...

- Aposto que aquela doninha albina lançou um feitiço nela. – Fred retrucou.

- A Imperius! – Rony deu outro soco na mesa. Gui e Carlinhos trocaram um olhar, que quase podia ser descrito como exarcebado.

- Rony, não seja tão...

- Cabeça–dura? – Jorge sugeriu.

Todos o olharam.

- Você está de que lado afinal? – Fred pediu.

- Do lado da felicidade da minha irmã. Acho um exagero essa entrevista com o doninha e como diria a Samara...

- A traidora – Rony cuspiu.

- Gina sabe muito bem com o que está andando. E se não souber... – lançou um olhar significativo a Fred, que abriu um sorriso malvado. – ela tem seis irmãos para defende–la.

- Vocês vão deixar que o Malfoy acabe com a vida da nossa irmã antes de fazer alguma coisa?

- Não seja exagerado, Rony. – Carlinhos ponderou. – Gina sabe se cuidar e dúvido muito que essa tal de Samara...

- Ela é AMIGA da Gina, Rony! Não fica encucado!

- E por falar no dragão... – Jorge apontou a porta. Samara estava lá, procurando alguém na ponta oposta que eles estavam.

- Ah, qual é... aposto que o doninha ta bem escondido, tremendo de medo. – Fred engasgou, quando Samara sorriu e com passos decididos foi até eles.

- Oi. Meninos, preciso falar com vocês. – ela anunciou, olhando diretamente para os gêmeos.

- Ah, vai querer explicar por que a minha irmã não está aqui.

- Quando a conversa chegar no galinheiro, eu aviso. – Samara não olhou para Rony.

- Escute aqui Samara... – Rony começou a se erguer.

- Eu não tenho culpa se o Potter foi mais inteligente que você e agarrou a Granger primeiro! – Samara cutucou o peito de Rony. – Mas vou ter culpa se você não parar de me encher e eu arrebentar o seus joelhos!

- Por que será que eu tenho a impressão que não era joelhos que ela queria falar? – Jorge deu uma risadinha. Carlinhos e Gui pareciam petrificados. Eles conheciam aquele rosto...

- Jorge, hoje você não está em um dos seus melhores dias.

- Samara está me inspirando!

- Entendeu bem? – A expressão era a de Snape, quando estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Ah, qual é Roniquinho! Aposto que os gêmeos, como RAPOSAS espertas que são, já perceberam que a Virginia tem direito a cometer as próprias burradas!

- Com o Malfoy? Ele é o ultimo ser vivo da Terra que...

- E você acha que se MEU PAI pudesse escolher quem eu estou namorando...

- Será que vocês podiam... – Gui tentou interferir, mas nenhum dos dois estava prestando atenção.

- Você acha que ele escolheria o Neville? É claro que não! Se pudesse...

- Parem o mundo que eu quero descer! – Jorge fingiu estar passando mal.

- Gina e Malfoy, Samara e Neville? – Fred arregalou os olhos.

Samara por fim bufou.

- Quer saber? Não adianta discutir com um coração de vento como você! Fred, Jorge? – Ergueu levemente a sobrancelha, antes de ir até um canto afastado da mesa.

Para surpresa dos irmãos, os gêmeos foram até onde Samara se encontrava. E a conversa transcorreu aos sussurros

- Eu precisava de um jeito para chamar a atenção de vocês! E não contei a ninguém! Palavra de Sanders! – as pupilas de Samara brilharam.

- Está certo, vamos acreditar em você.

- Dessa vez. – Jorge acrescentou, fazendo a Grifinória virar os olhos.

- Vão precisar de muito mais para me assustar.

- Se pegarmos o sapo do Neville te garanto que não. – Fred sorriu quando ela lhe mostrou a língua.

- Então... no que lhe podemos ser úteis, rainha dos mal–humorados?

- Preciso de um kit de coisas da loja de vocês...

- Ora, é só dizer o que precisa!

- E minha mesada foi sumariamente cortada até quinta ordem. – ela completou com a voz inexpressiva.

- Agora é um problema sério. – Jorge atalhou.

- E em quem você usaria esse kit, Sammie?

- Sammie é a vovozinha. – ela falou entre dentes. – vocês sabem que meu nome é Samara.

- Ah, ela fica tão bonita irritadinha... o que você acha Jorge? Podemos dispensar os lucros para a diversão da nossa rabugentazinha preferida?

- Nossa, isso é uma coisa que nem me passa pela cabeça, Fred! – Jorge negou.

- Tudo bem. Mas se preferem que eu consiga patrocínio e pegue as coisas na Zonko's e faça propaganda para eles, deixando o pacote de bombas com o símbolo da loja, é só dizer.

- Em quem, vovozinha? – Fred repetiu. As covinhas de Samara apareceram, junto com um sorriso malvado.

- Snape.

Os gêmeos se encararam por um momento. E sem pronunciarem uma palavra se voltaram para ela.

- Por que você não disse antes?

- Faça a lista do material que mandamos antes da noite.

- É por ISSO que amo vocês! – Samara se pendurou nos dois pescoços, enquanto ria.

- SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR POR QUE A MINHA NAMORADA ESTÁ ABRANÇANDO FRED E JORGE WEASLEY?

Samara olhou para Neville sorrindo.

- Se eu contar vai perder toda a graça!


End file.
